My Heart's Redemption
by MY DAUGHTER BELLA
Summary: Bella hates Edward & thinks Jake's heaven sent.When Charlie gets sick, she's faced with some hard realities. Despite everyone's advice, she does things her way. When Edward saves the day, watch her as she learns about life, true love, trust, & heartbreak
1. My Wedding Day

**Chapter 1: Prologue: My Wedding Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. Anita Baker's lyrics from "Fairy Tales," were quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**This story is narrated in the third person. It's a beautiful story about sacrifices of love, sickness, trust, and so much more. There are very emotional parts that at one time or another will relate to you and your life that may bring you to either tears or laughter.**

**I recently dealt with some of the same things that Bella has to deal with, with her father, and I got really emotional during some of the scenes.**

The morning came way too soon. Alice showed up at Bella's door bright and early, eager to primp her for her wedding later that afternoon.

Bella's obvious revulsion for what she was about to do was evident on her face. She wondered how in the world she had come to this point. Why was she marrying the one man in the world that she loathed more than any other?

His family had noticed her nonchalance about all of the details of the wedding, and they all wondered what her real story was, but there was no way of them knowing. When she came around his family, on the exterior she was happy, smart, polite, and seemed very much in love. She was everything they'd expected for Edward. To date, Bella had only visited with the family a few times, and she had played her part perfectly. They adored her, but recently, there had been something behind her eyes that they questioned. They couldn't put their finger on it, but they let it be. He was _really_ happy and wanted to marry her; they figured that whatever it was, he would figure it out himself.

So, the question stood: why, on seemingly the happiest day of any girl's life, would Bella have no interest whatsoever in its success? She let Alice pick virtually everything—the colors, her dress, the guest list. Bella had only said that they loved each other dearly, and she was happy as long as they were together. That's all that mattered, anyway. She told them that the wedding was really for show, for the family. Plus, she was taking care of Charlie full time, and it took up all of her free time.

Alice and Rose made up her face and hair beautifully. When they finished with her, she resembled a fairytale princess. Not a hair was out of place. Nothing was left unattended. Her dress was custom designed by Alice, so it was absolute perfection. Bella definitely had beauty to be admired.

In Bella's mind, she screamed with unrelenting hostility, and she longed for an escape. She needed a way out, but unfortunately, none existed. She hated herself for not making a better life, but she knew that the situation was hopeless, and she had to do this for her father. She loved Charlie with all her heart, and hated seeing him in pain for even a moment, which was ultimately how she had ended up in this situation.

Her love for her father pushed her choices into the unfathomable. She willingly gave herself, ultimately for sale to the highest bidder, in exchange for Charlie's medical expenses. Well, technically, it wasn't to the highest bidder, but to someone that was willing to pay for Charlie's needs in exchange for her life, her love, and her body. He claimed to love her. She always knew he had, but his past actions had driven her away, forever scarring her heart toward him. So, technically she wasn't really selling herself, but that was how she felt. He won. He got what he had always wanted, her, and Charlie got what he needed. She had actually sought _him_ out, knowing he'd agree. She knew he'd do anything for her.

Her original repulsion for him increased with the reality of the situation of the day. When she had seen him some weeks prior, he'd seemed detached. She hoped that he would back out at the last minute, but seeing his face the night before, she knew it was a done deal.

At the rehearsal dinner, he had looked so happy. He was grinning from ear to ear, and he kept her close. He'd rub her back and kiss her forehead for no reason, or he'd smile at her. It wasn't just a smile though – he was happy. It showed in every move he made, every word he spoke, every look he gave her.

She wouldn't let him back out anyway, even if he wasn't happy. She had a debt to pay, and she fully intended to do just that. She wouldn't allow her personal feelings to dictate Charlie's well being. He had needs, and she had found a way to make sure he was well taken care of.

She felt like she was trapped in a very small box that someone had locked. Her future was no longer hers. She didn't have the same choices that most blushing brides had. There would be no courting, no falling in love. There would be no choosing her mate, choosing the one she wanted to spend the next ten years of her life with. No bubbling over with happiness from planning the most beautiful wedding the town of Forks had ever seen.

While she was waiting for things to settle down outside, she paid attention to a song that was on the MP3 player that Alice had left with her. She didn't know how long it had been playing, but as she listened to the words, her emotions went through a range of highs and lows. The woman on the player was singing about Bella's life, and she didn't even know her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and soon felt warm trails pushing their way down her face. She wondered who the woman was, wondering if she had been through a similar situation. Bella's whole world began tilting on its axis. Her heart rate sped up, she had difficulty breathing, she felt dizzy, and her whole body was shaking. All she wanted to do was get up and cut that dreadful song off, but her body had a mind of its own. In the middle of her panic attack, the song played. Somehow, she only heard bits and pieces, but it was just enough to egg on the fear she held for her future.

_My mind would fill with visions, of perfect paradise  
She told me everything, she said he'd be so nice  
He'd ride up on his horse and, take me away one night  
I'd be so happy with him, we'd ride clean out of sight_

She spoke about happy endings, of stories not like this

She said he'd come to save me, swim through the stormy seas  
I'd understand the story, it would be good for me

No royal kiss could save me, no magic spell to spin  
My fantasy is over, my life must now begin

My story ends, as stories do  
Reality steps into view  
No longer living life in paradise - no fairy tales

After the song went off, Bella quickly concentrated on calming down. It took a little longer than she wished, but she finally composed herself. She was happy that no one had walked in on her freaking out. She would never have been able to explain that one away. They would've known immediately that something was horribly wrong and would've started asking questions.

She rushed into the bathroom, replaced the makeup that she had wiped off, turned off the MP3 player, and returned to her seat. Her mind was still a jumbled mess, but she figured that as long as it was jumbled inside and not showing it on the outside, she could do this. She could begin repaying her debt.

**Well...I know that you've got to have a thousand questions. Who is he? Why would he have her do that? Does he love her? Is there a happy ending? **

**Please let me know your questions and your thoughts about my introduction.**

**Reviewing is better than having Him slaying the dragons, and defeating the evil prince. **


	2. In The Beginning

**Chapter 2: In The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. Anita Baker's lyrics from, "Fairy Tales," was partially quoted in this Chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Bella's story about her recent past is told. We get to understand her pain, and her thoughts. We also get to know Charlie, and his recently discovered sickness. **

**A/N: To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. Also, special thanks to everyone that read this story. You were all very sweet, especially on Twitter. Many didn't review, but sent special words in PMs. *Still smiling***

**You can follow me on Twitter at mydaughterbella**

**Anywho, read…**

Previously:

_Her mind was still a jumbled mess, but she figured that as long as it was jumbled inside, and not showing it on the outside, she could do this. She could begin repaying her debt. _

**Chapter 2:**

As Bella sat in her keeping room pondering the moments ahead, her mind went to her mother. She visualized every promise of her mother's wonderful fairytale, and sadly realized that it was all just lies. A fantasized figure of her mother's very vivid imagination passed down to Bella, gave her a false sense of hope for a future that was _never_ going to happen. She looked up to the heavens...

_Mom, you lied to me. You left me here with all of these false dreams and hopes of a wonderful future. You didn't even pull me to the side before you died, to tell me that Prince Charming might never come for me like yours had. Mom, I've made a mess of my life. I've made so many bad choices, and now I'll never be happy. He's probably already ridden by on his horse and refused to notice me because of all of my mess. How could you, Mom? I believed that he'd still see me! He'd still want to love me! Oh well. Maybe I'm destined for the exact opposite-failure, unhappiness, and a loveless marriage._

Bella sat there angry, feeling robbed of a future that she had hoped for and had even expected for herself all those years. She had dated only one man her whole life. She had loved only him. He had promised to ride off with her into the sunset and live out their lives together, but that, too, was a lie.

Her mom had talked to her about him. She had often described him as the exact opposite of Bella's Prince Charming. Bella now realized that her Mom was right. He was exactly the deceitful person that her mom had warned her of so many times. Many times Bella ignored her mom's pleadings to move on, to make herself available for her Prince Charming, but Bella had seen a future with him and continued forward with the relationship.

_Goddamn it Mom! All fucking fantasy! Nothing but fucking lies. Well, you were right about Jake, but Mom, I wish you were here. You left me with no one to talk to and no one to help me understand. I'm so angry with you. Damn it, Mom! _

Bella sat, pondering over the months that led to this moment.

It was about six months ago. Bella was dating Jake - Jacob Black. Jake's dad, Billy, and Charlie Swan, Bella's dad, had been best friends since Bella was a little girl. She loved Jake with all of her heart and only had eyes for him since she was a young girl. Jake was really beautiful to her. He was tall, had the most beautifully tanned skin, the most gorgeous white smile, and he had muscles in all the right places. He treated her like she was the most special person in his life, and she believed there would never be another as beautiful, kind, or as loving as Jake. Luckily for her, he'd felt the same way about her. She never understood how he could look at her small frame and find anything beautiful about it; but he did, and he told her all the time. When she was with him, she always felt safe, secure, loved, and most importantly, he treated her like she was the only girl in the world for him.

When all of their friends were having sex, sneaking out the house, throwing block parties, smoking cigarettes, and doing whatever else happened in junior high and high school, she and Jake were off doing their own thing. She had considered sex a number of times, but he wanted to marry her first. He never pushed or acted like other boys, trying to get her alone to take advantage of her. In junior high, he would kiss her forehead or her hand and hug her. In high school, he found the nerve to kiss her on the lips, and later he was braver and added his tongue. She allowed him to do any of that, anytime he wanted. She thought it was sweet, and she liked having him that close to her. He was a perfect gentleman and gladly dated her with a chaperon to keep things "safe." He was perfect for her. Everything she ever needed.

In the years that came after, they developed a close, loving relationship, and neither had ever dated another. Jacob had pledged his undying love for Bella when they were just seventeen. He promised only to see her and no other. He promised to love her regardless of any situation their future might hold. He promised to marry her and live his life out with her. They talked about growing gray together and having grandchildren, even great-grandchildren.

It was her perfect fairytale. She had everything that her mom had promised before she died. Well, she thought she did.

One evening she had finished writing her story for the paper, rushed home, and decided to surprise Jacob with a beautiful candlelight dinner when he got home from work. Much to her surprise, when she entered his home, she heard sounds coming from the bedroom and was curious about why Jacob was home so early. The closer she got to where the noises were coming from, she quickly realized what she had walked in on. Her Prince Charming was having sex with someone, and it wasn't her.

When she burst into the room, she found Jacob's dick fully pushed inside of her best friend. She was screaming his name, scratching his back, and had her legs spread widely above his shoulders. They were so heated and into each other that they hadn't realized she was standing there. Bella finally got Jacob's attention when she cleared her throat then threw a phone book at his head. She turned and ran to the front door, grabbing the heirloom dish that she had cooked the casserole in, successfully dumping it on Jacob's floor at the front door.

He tried to follow her, but in the time it took him to withdraw from Leah and put clothes on, Bella had had time to get away.

She hadn't spoken to him since. For her, it was the ultimate betrayal. He'd ruined her life without even a passing thought as to how she'd feel about it, how she'd be affected, or what he had actually taken from her. Ultimately, he'd stolen her dreams. With that one action, everything that she was building her future on was gone. All of the promises meant nothing, and all of the love that she had given him meant nothing. Her dreams of one day having little Jakes... gone. Her heart was a mess, and she felt like she would never love again. She actually didn't want to be in love again if this was how it could turn out. She didn't understand how he could've done that to her... to them. He could've been with her instead of Leah. She knew she wouldn't have denied him anything, especially not her body. She wanted to give him everything. What made it worse was that he knew she was his, which made it even harder for her to understand the why's of his actions.

After that, Bella focused all her attention on her work. She had gone to Seattle University and had recently finished her master's in journalism. It landed her a great job with the local newspaper, _The_ _Daily Town Talk_. She entered the job as an assistant editor and was absolutely elated that she had been chosen for the job. Her pay was great, and she supervised a great staff of ten. She was always first on the job and last to leave. Her colleagues often invited her to get-togethers, weddings, birthday parties, or just a drink after work, but she always declined politely. She had no desire to be seen publicly; she didn't want to chance running into Jake, so she basically became a hermit. She worked, visited Charlie, and did her grocery shopping. Between those three places, she had all the human interaction she needed, and she was happy with that.

Charlie was often worried about his only daughter. She had invested so much into Jake that he felt like she'd lost herself in the process. He never pried, but often called just to talk with her and make sure she was okay. She knew why he called, but was happy he let it be. She just wanted to put it behind her and move forward. There was nothing more that she could do except to accept the inevitable: she'd probably grow old alone. It was a hard reality to swallow, but, nonetheless, she did.

The distraction of her job took her mind off her problems with Jacob and allowed her a window of happiness. She had always dreamed of being a writer and hoped maybe even to write a novel of her own someday. She was so full of ideas and she knew that with a little persistence she could put those ideas on paper and be very successful. She actually considered beginning the task after the breakup with Jake, but she couldn't seem to get her thoughts focused in a particular direction. She thought about him often, and that only ruined any chance she had to focus. She just assumed that it would take time to fully get over her hurt and put that part of her life behind her.

Since the "sex incident," Jake had become relentless. He was determined to win Bella's heart back and promised her that Leah meant nothing. For Bella, the situation had gone so far beyond Leah that to her, Leah was the last thing stopping her from being with Jake. Jake had crushed her very being, and then he admitted it meant nothing to him. He probably thought admitting that would somehow make her feel better, but it only made her realize just how careless he was about their relationship. She couldn't understand why he'd give everything up for a woman that meant nothing to him. She knew his priorities were off, and she couldn't allow herself to be involved any further.

She was mature enough to know that her relationship consisted of her and Jake, not her, Jake, and Leah. Granted, Leah was a hiccup in the equation, but Bella blamed Jake. In her eyes, Leah owed her nothing. Other than being her best friend, Leah had never made any promises to Bella like Jake had.

Leah tried to call Bella once, but Bella screamed at her, cursed her out, and told her never to call again. Leah had sounded sorry for what she had done, but it was too late. Bella felt like Leah was only sorry because she'd gotten caught not because of the actual betrayal.

Jake showed up at Bella's apartment every evening for more than a month, begging through the door for just five minutes of her time. There were even times that she was leaving for work early in the morning, and she had found Jake fast asleep, curled on the floor outside her door. He was such a heavy sleeper that he was never able to catch her when she was leaving. The neighbors all had a soft heart for Jake and wondered why she wouldn't just give in and take him back. They didn't know her story; she didn't plan on telling them, either.

He sent her flowers three times a week with beautiful words of poetry or just a simple handwritten note, apologizing and promising his faithfulness to her. He even showed up at her job a few times. He'd wait for her after work next to her car, but she'd just call Charlie to come pick her up in the police car. That was short-lived. Even though Charlie was still best friends with Jake's dad, his allegiance was first and foremost with Bella. Jake knew to back down when Charlie came around. He didn't want problems with him, and definitely not with his own dad.

Billy found out about what Jake had done from Charlie. Needless to say, Billy was horrified at what his son had done to the girl of his dreams. Plus, it was to his best friend's daughter. Billy called Jake over, cornered him next to the sofa, and beat him with a broom. He dared Jake to say a word or try to run. Jake took his minute of shame happily then cried on his father's shoulder until late into the night. He was really sorry for what he had done, and he missed Bella terribly. She had not only been his girlfriend but his best friend for as long as he could remember. The loss of that relationship was far too much to bear for him.

After that, Jake became more focused on winning Bella back. If she wouldn't have him as a boyfriend or a husband, he'd settle for friends. No one in the world, not even his father, understood him like Bella did, and over the years, he had become attached—addicted to Bella's touch, her voice, even her smile. She always managed to make everything seem alright after he talked to her. She knew all his secrets and never judged him or told on him, even when she should have.

He still took out time to wait outside her job, with little hope that she'd change her mind and talk to him. Her boss, Mrs. Victoria Wolfe, had become fond of Bella and was familiar with Bella's unhappiness with Jake's persistence. Mrs. Wolfe met Jake at the door one afternoon as he was walking in with flowers and candy for Bella. She brought Jake into her office and explained to him about the parameters of harassment and her unwillingness to tolerate such actions at her place of business. She spoke of harassment lawsuits and restraining orders that would stain his record for life. Bella never knew this conversation took place. Needless to say, he never did that again. In fact, he backed off completely from showing up anywhere near Bella's job. He only sent her flowers or a note to her home.

Bella was happy that he had backed off, hoping he had finally gotten the message. In her heart, she missed him desperately, but she knew that she'd never trust him again. She would never commit herself to someone that she couldn't trust with her whole heart.

One evening several weeks later, Jake was waiting outside Bella's apartment. He had never done that before, so it caught Bella completely off guard. As soon as she stepped out of the car, there he was, parked in the space next to hers. When she laid eyes on him, her heart skipped a beat and she desperately wanted to run to him, hold him tightly, and forget everything that had happened. When she did step out of her car, she held herself back and calmly walked over to his car.

"Jake." She sighed. "Why are you here?"

He stepped from the car. "Because I love you, and I need you back. Bells. I was wrong, and I know I hurt you. I betrayed your trust in me and destroyed our future, and I'm so sorry. But I love you, and I need to make this right for you. For us."

"Jake, there's really nothing to be done. What's done is done, and you can't erase what's permanently engraved on my brain. It still hurts horribly when I think about that day, Jake." She began shaking her head. "We'll _never_ be together again, _never_."

"But, Bells... don't you miss me? We've been friends longer than I can remember, and I miss you. I'm alone, and no one understands me like you do. Please, Bells, can we at least be friends?"

"No. Jake, you're in my heart, and I do still love you. As much as I would prefer not to, I do. I can't... I won't let you get that close to me again. I'll just get hurt." Tears began to trail quickly down her face. "Jake, that could've been me in bed with you. I wanted that for us. I would've given that to you, even that day. You know I would've, but you chose to experience something so personal with someone that you didn't love or even care for. I'll never forgive you for that."

"Bells, I know. You're right. I was stupid, and in the process, I lost the most valuable part of my life... my future. Isn't there some way that I could have you in my life? I know I don't deserve your heart, but I need you. I want you around me again. I want to see your smile and hear your beautiful laugh," he said while trailing a finger below Bella's eyes, wiping her tears. He stepped toward her and pulled her into his embrace.

Bella broke down right there in his arms, sobbing like a little child. She hadn't allowed herself to grieve her loss, and it all came crashing down on her. Jake picked her up and brought her into her apartment. He sat on the sofa and pulled her across his lap. He cried with her, and held her tightly, apologizing hundreds of times, begging her for forgiveness. Bella had felt so warm and needed in his arms. They had brought her much comfort over the years and she'd missed it.

When she looked up at him, their eyes met, and there was an intensity that hadn't ever been there before. She placed her hands on his face. He gazed down at her tear-stained face, as she looked into his; in that moment, she needed him. She wanted him, and all reasonable logic went out the door. She kissed him with a fierceness that surprised him. She turned and straddled his lap and tugged at his hair. She ran her hands up and down his chest under his shirt, kissing him intensely. For Jacob, this was exactly what he'd wanted, but he'd wanted to make sure she did. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes. He wanted to be sure that what he was reading was what she wanted correctly. She smiled and began assaulting his mouth again.

Once their shirts were off, he grabbed her bottom and stood up. He kissed her mouth and neck and chest as he walked to her bedroom. She just held him closer. She was sure about what was happening. This was what she wanted. When Jake laid her on the bed, she watched him remove her pants, then his. The vision of him naked before her brought back thoughts of that afternoon at his house when he was with Leah. Jake hovered on top of her and began kissing her neck while trailing his hand down her side.

Suddenly, she came to her senses.

"Jake, stop! Stop!" She reached and grabbed his hand. She slid forward from under him and grabbed the sheet to cover herself. She blushed.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I thought..."

"No, it's alright. You were right. I did want to. But when I saw you naked, it brought back that day in my mind. I'm sorry, Jake. Put your clothes on." She left the room, grabbing her clothes on the way out.

When he emerged from the room, he was really apologetic. Bella began crying again, but this time she wouldn't let him hold her. She knew now the depth of her feelings for him, and she just couldn't allow herself to be hurt again. She sat Jake down and tried to explain to him the best she could. She needed him to understand why she couldn't be with him. He appeared to understand and promised to back off if she'd take his calls once a week. She agreed. She wanted him in her life, too, just not romantically. She was still really disappointed about how it had all turned out, but at least she could begin to heal properly.

A couple months later, she got a call from Charlie asking her to accompany him to the doctor. She was shocked by the call but happily escorted him. Charlie wasn't the kind of person that spoke of his health, or his personal life, without serious coaxing, and the whole situation had her nervous. She tried to ask him questions about the doctor's visit, but he wasn't budging. He only told her that he was sick, and he wanted her there to help him understand the test results from some tests he had taken some days before. Well, that didn't help either. She wondered exactly what kind of tests, and what were they looking for.

She hadn't seen Charlie in about a month, but he had called every other day just to chat. Neither of them was the wordiest of people, so they usually generalized their days and then talked about food. She had taught him how to make the basics, but she often asked to be sure he remembered.

She had taken care of Charlie since her mother died and still worried about his eating properly and having clean clothes. She had bought him extra underwear, t-shirts, and socks in an effort to push him through the week if he procrastinated a wash. Sometimes she popped in while he was still at work and hijacked his dirty clothes. She'd bring them to her house, wash them, fold them and deliver them to the house before he made it home. Charlie rarely called with a thank you, but she knew he appreciated her. He was never one to express his feelings openly, so she was used to it... why start now? It always seemed like he had it on his mind to say, but he could never find the proper words. The thought usually just fell to the side, never acted upon. It didn't matter. She was just like him. He didn't want to say it, and she didn't want to hear it. It always worked out perfectly.

Bella still lived in Forks, but with both their work schedules, it was hard to come together other than late at night, or maybe on the weekend if Charlie hadn't volunteered to cover someone's shift. There were only five policemen, including Charlie, so they were short handed more often than not. Charlie liked it because it kept him busy. He hadn't worked so much when Renee, Bella's mom, was still alive, but now he valued the distraction.

Bella knew that Charlie missed Renee terribly. Her bubbly demeanor around the house was missed by them both. She always had a way of making both Bella and Charlie open up when they'd get in one of their moods. Bella could remember when Charlie would rush home just to hold her mom after having a really bad day. She always made things not seem so bad. She was good at that. You couldn't feel bad too long around Renee. No one could resist her charm, or her love.

Charlie had shared with Bella that it was hard to stay in the house at times. He would swear sometimes that he had heard Renee laughing. He had considered selling the house, but imagining someone else trampling on his family's memories stopped him every time.

That next morning Bella called in to work so she could accompany her father to his appointment, and much to her surprise, the doctor's visit was to an oncologist's office. She was very familiar with this type of doctor. She had done a story around a year prior about cancer, its symptoms, and treatment. She took a deep breath.

_Damn, this can't be good, _she thought.

Inside, Bella's body quaked with fear. She immediately experienced an elevated heart rate, sweaty palms, and a racing mind. She knew she had to calm down because those three were a deadly trio when they occurred together. She was headed straight toward a panic attack of the greatest magnitude.

Once she talked herself down, they went into the doctor's office and were escorted quickly to a room. Bella's earlier fears had come to fruition. The doctor confirmed the tests that she had ordered earlier in the week. Charlie had liver cancer and possibly a spot on one of his lungs. On the table, the doctor felt around on Charlie's stomach, pushing and tapping, squeezing and measuring. When Bella stepped up to see what she was doing, she noticed just how large Charlie's stomach had grown. She had seen it in the past month or so, but she'd thought that he had gained weight from eating out at the diner so often. His stomach resembled the belly of a six or seven-month pregnant woman. It was large and rounded, but also appeared swollen on one side and lumpy looking.

She reached out to touch it. At the contact, it was as hard as a rock – even more on the right side. Charlie didn't appear to be experiencing any pain at her or the doctor's touch. He just said that it made him feel unusually out of breath, weak, sluggish, and full all the time. He admitted that his appetite had changed considerably in the past months.

When Bella looked at him a little more closely, she noticed a considerable weight loss in him. She could see his rib cage slightly, and the muscles in his neck were drawn in. His shoulders appeared wider, even pointy, and he moved much slower than usual. He hadn't been a large man in the first place, but he had filled out over the years in his "improved age," as Charlie would put it. The realization of what was happening had Bella catching her breath.

The doctor was not as forthcoming with a diagnosis and available options- as Bella had preferred -so she knew that she needed to do her homework. When they asked her about treatment, Dr. Ince, the oncologist, hesitated and began explaining about the progression of the disease. Even though Bella needed to know this information, it wasn't exactly what she wanted to know.

"Well..." Dr. Ince sat down, crossed her legs, and then placed her folder on her lap. "My first recommendation would be no treatment," she stated, sounding detached, uninterested.

"No treatment?" Bella practically yelled.

"Ms. Swan, your father's disease has progressed to stage four. At this stage, the cancer has already taken over his liver and will continue to do so aggressively..."

"Are you saying that he has no hope? No available treatment?" Bella asked, interrupting, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ms. Swan..."

"Bella. Please, call me Bella."

"Alright, Bella. My main concern is Charlie's quality of life from this point on. The chemotherapy will cause him to feel much worse. He could be sick with nausea, and the chemotherapy will ultimately kill any and all good and bad blood cells in an attempt to allow his body to regenerate the good ones. This is the goal of the therapy, but it opens him up to more sicknesses, even diseases. It significantly lowers his immunities.

"This disease is named Neuroendocrine Carcinoma. This type of cancer does not have an absolute treatment plan specific to its symptoms, but we usually treat it just like we would lung cancer. At present, that's the only thing that's available as far as treatment."

Charlie listened to the ladies going back and forth, before finally speaking up. He told Dr. Ince that he wanted to go with the treatment available. He wanted to fight for his life. He was not willing to lie down and die without a fight just yet.

Dr. Ince began treatment the same day, and then sent him for another chest X-ray. She was concerned about the validity of his previous one. The picture wasn't taken from the correct angle, so she couldn't be sure of its results. She also wanted his glucose levels, his weight, and his blood pressure monitored very closely. She explained that his blood would be taken before each treatment to be sure that his body maintained a reasonable balance, and his glucose levels, weight, and blood pressure were also factored in. She was confident that those three things could be reasonably treated with the right doctor. She wanted to have a complete picture of his health in order to properly write his treatment plan, and this was her recommendation.

Charlie's general physician had recently died, and was left without a doctor to watch over him. The practice had been taken over by a local doctor, but Charlie wasn't familiar with exactly who just yet.

His first treatment lasted six hours. There was so much to do. They began Charlie's IV, gave him something to eat, covered him up, and told him to relax. They welcomed Bella to sit with him if she wished, and she gladly obliged.

Bella sat willingly by her father, the only living relative that she had. She thought about her mother, and missed her dearly. She knew that if her mother were there, she'd maintain her beautiful smile, with her bubbly personality, and would make them feel like this would be a walk in the park.

_Mom, I wish you were here. I wish I could be as strong as you were. _

She didn't feel as confident as she should have, and definitely not as strong. Bella knew that the smallest disturbance would send her into a full-blown panic attack and would reveal her true weakness – fear. She leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to find different patterns in an attempt to distract her mind. She looked down at her phone, and seriously considered calling Jake to talk her through this.

Just when she had reached an even plateau, her "disturbance" happened. About three hours into the treatment, Charlie got violently ill. He threw up on himself, Bella's hand, and all over the floor beside him. He seemed not to have control over the repeated heaves that his body was convulsing with. In an attempt to level himself out, he almost pulled out the IV. His food was turned over on the floor, and his body was completely shaken.

After minutes, seemingly hours, of Charlie's violent heaving, it suddenly stopped. But the toll that it had taken on his body was tremendous. He appeared exhausted, colorless, and extremely weak. He didn't even have the energy to pull himself back into the chair.

The nurses and aids had long ago come to assist with cleaning up the mess, but it was so much that it was taking longer than it should have.

Bella had never let go of his hand, and now she was looking into his eyes, attempting to assess how he was feeling. Charlie looked over at her, and picked up a slow smile, attempting to let her know that it was alright. Unfortunately, it did the exact opposite. That "fake" smile only let her know that he was hiding how he really felt. Looking deep into his eyes, she saw the real story; his eyes appeared sunken in, dark, and slightly squinted. He was in pain, and probably lots of it.

"Dad, are you hurting? Do you need me to ask for any pain medicine?" she asked, shaken.

"Maybe, Bells. I'll probably need it for later."

"Dad, do you need it now? Your eyes are telling on you. You're in pain right now, aren't you?"

"Your old man's fine, Bells. Don't get yourself all worked up."

That was Charlie-never wanted to reveal his true feelings, always had to be the "tough guy." Always had to be the strong one, the one everyone looked up to. Always had to maintain his "nonchalant persona" like nothing ever really affected him.

Bella was beside herself. She got so angry. If she'd been asked about what, she probably wouldn't have been able to tell anyone what was making her so mad. Probably everything, every single thing, was the best answer. She was angry with her mother for leaving her alone to have to be strong for Charlie. She was angry at this cancer for living in her father's body. She was angry that Charlie was in pain. And to top it all off, she was angry because she needed someone to talk to, to be there for her, to love her through this, and the only person that could do that was off somewhere possibly fucking her best friend again.

Bella jumped from the recliner next to Charlie and ran out of the room. She didn't know where she was going, but before she got there, a nurse grabbed her and pulled her into an office. By then she was crying and heaving, on the verge of actually throwing up. She was right in the middle of a panic attack. The nurse pulled out an instant cool compress and placed it on both of Bella's wrists.

Surprisingly, it soothed her almost immediately. The nurse never said a word, but her calm, sweet demeanor was welcoming and pacifying. She smiled at Bella, sat next to her on the long sofa, and wrapped her arms around her.

Time seemed to pass slowly after that. Bella wasn't sure just how long she lay in the nurse's embrace, but she didn't want to leave it. She felt warm and secure... even encouraged again. She leaned away from the nurse and smiled at her, thanking her for her time, and hugging her like her life depended on it.

Bella couldn't remember if the nurse had ever breathed a word, yet she had said volumes, and Bella would never forget her.

She went to Dr. Ince, and requested Charlie's pain medicine. While she was there, she gave her a prescription for nausea medication, Ondansetron, and Charlie's pain medicine, Oxycodone. She also gave her a prescription for sleeping pills, and instructed her to try to give it to him as late as she possibly could in order to ensure he slept through the night.

She collected Charlie after the treatment was over and took him home. She knew that her life from this point on would never be the same.

**Well, there ya have it. I know... still more questions, right?**

**Let me know what you're thinking...**

**Reviewing is better than... oh, I don't have one... I'm too sad after writing this chapter. I cried through most of it. Am I sappy or what?**

**Review anyway... I'm really interested to hear about what you're thinking...**

**Give me five reviews, and I'll post a preview of the next chapter! Now, give me what you know I like. =}**


	3. Reconciliation

**Chapter 3: Reconciliation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Bella and Jacob reconcile their differences. They kiss and make up, and make brand new lies. Oh, I meant promises to each other. Charlie battles daily with his disease, and Bella deals with even more drama. This chapter focuses a bit on Charlie while I pull Edward in slowly. The situation is delicate, but it'll make better sense as the chapters follow.**

**I wanna say thanks to my new kick ass beta – Dee – she's a rough one, but tells me about my shitty writing, and tries to help correct it. *smiles* I had considered ending the story and not writing at all, but she encouraged me and told me that I had a story to tell, and I needed to tell it.**

**A/N: To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I try to answer each one. **

**I hope this story warms your heart just as it does mine.**

When they got home, Charlie was spent. Bella had to help him up the stairs and into his bed. She helped him take off his shoes, fluffed his pillows, and helped lay him slowly in the bed. Before she forgot, she went into her old room and grabbed a small wastebasket, placing it by the bed. She showed Charlie exactly where it was in case he needed it. She also thought about a small dinner bell that her mom used for her when she was small, so she brought it up and placed it next to Charlie's bed in case he needed something.

Before she finished placing all of the items next to his bed, Charlie had already drifted to sleep. She sat there for a while in a chair next to his bed and watched him as he slept. It broke her heart to see him having to go through this, and she wished that there was something, anything, she could do to help him. Instead of thinking positive thoughts, her mind went completely south. Her fears were surfacing quickly, and she again found herself with a tear-drenched face.

_What am I going to do if he dies? I'll have no one. I'll be left here alone. God, please, don't take my dad._

As her mind debated the possible outcomes of Charlie's disease, she thought about Jake. She wondered if she had made the right decision to separate herself from him. After all, he did still love her and still wanted to be with her. Plus, she wouldn't be left alone. He'd be there for her.

The more she thought about it, the more she believed that she could accept Jake's mistake, forgive him, and move forward. Especially since he was still pursuing her and wanting to love her. After a while, she worked up the nerve to call him and invite him over. There was no better time than the present.

She reached for her cell and dialed his number. The phone rang once, twice, three times, then he finally answered.

"Bells! What's up? It's great hearing from you!" he said out of breath.

"Jake..." She composed herself, drying the tears from her eyes, and taking a deep breath.

"Bells... what's wrong?"

"Can you come over? Bring your dad with you," she asked.

"To your apartment?"

"No, Jake. To Charlie's." She was trying to hold herself together, so she didn't make small talk.

"Alright. We'll be there in about thirty minutes."

Jake went to Billy's, told him what Bella said, and they rushed over to Charlie's. Normally, this wouldn't've been such a big deal, but it was about eight o'clock at night, and the request came from Bella, not Charlie, so it concerned them.

When they got there, Bella was waiting at the door and ran into Jake's arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and everything she said was unintelligible. Jake picked her up and took her in the house to the living room, and tried to place her on the sofa, but he couldn't. She had latched on to him for dear life. The looks on his and Billy's faces were pure surprise and fear. They knew that once they got her to calm down, that her news would be worse than worse. Billy's mind was racing, pondering thought after thought of what could be wrong.

Finally, after she'd pretty much soaked Jake's white t-shirt, she took a few deep breaths and sat up. Jake ran to the kitchen to get paper towels for her face and nose.

"Bella, what's wrong? You're scaring me," Billy asked, hurriedly.

She took a few more deep breaths, dropped a few more tears then spoke.

"It's Charlie. He asked me to go to the doctor with him today, and we found out that he has liver cancer, and it's progressed... stage four." She told the story, staggering through her words, trying to remain calm in order to finish. "The doctor didn't want to treat him. She thinks it's too far gone, but Charlie wanted treatment. Oh, God... he got so sick. He threw up so much that he still hasn't regained his energy. I'm scared. He's all I've got."

Jake went back next to her on the sofa and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She leaned into him, finding her favorite nook. She felt so weak and hopeless, but was glad to have him back. His embrace always made things seem so much better. She put her nose to his shirt and inhaled deeply. She'd always loved the way he smelled. It was a mix of nature and a light musky scent. She had smelled other boys, but none ever compared to her Jake.

"Bella, can I go up with him?" Billy asked.

"Yes, that was the other reason I asked you to come over. I need to go and get his medicine from Wal-Mart, and I wasn't comfortable leaving him alone. Would you mind staying with him? I put the wastebasket next to the bed if wakes up and feels sick."

"Sure, anything you need, Bella." He left for upstairs bringing with him a glass of water for Charlie.

Jake drove Bella to the pharmacist. Of course, there was a wait... a long wait, so they took a seat, and talked for a while. He held her hand and threw his arm around her back. He told her his new corny jokes and had her laughing uncontrollably in no time.

There were plenty of people in Wal-Mart that night. She often looked up to see if she recognized anyone. There had never been a time when she'd been in that store and not seen at least five people that she knew. During one of her scans, she met eyes with a green-eyed, copper-haired man that she made haste to turn her eyes from. He wasn't a very nice person, and he had done the imaginable to a good friend of hers when she was in high school, so she made it her business to be as rude and mean to him as possible.

For years now, he'd shown interest in Bella. He never let an opportunity pass if he saw her to smile at her, speak, or ask her out. Bella always did the same thing. She'd make a gagging sound and grab her stomach, like the sight of him made her literally sick. Sometimes, she added to the drama by cursing at him, telling him how he disgusted her. He still didn't know what he'd done to her to make her hate him so much, but he still continued forward. He always made it his business to let her know that he was still interested.

He had paused a little when she met eyes with him but continued on when she quickly turned her eyes to Jake and placed her head on his shoulder. Immediately after, a woman appeared to be approaching them, looking really pissed off. Bella didn't give it much thought, assuming the woman was angry with one of the ten people sitting or standing near her. Bella looked up at Jake to say something, but the surprised look on his face quickly let her know that the woman was coming for _him_.

She stopped right in front of Jake. She placed her hands on her hips and demanded to know why he hadn't returned any of her calls to him. The girl was really disrespectful in her words, and she acted like Bella wasn't even sitting there in his embrace and holding his hand.

Jake never moved away from Bella. He never appeared shaken by the altercation, and as the woman continued with her tirade, he began to appear angry. He looked down at Bella, half smiled, mouthed an apology, and stood up to face the angry woman.

"Emily, listen! First, you are completely out of line causing a scene in this store. You and I went out one time, months ago, and I've never called you back because I'm not interest in dating... you or anyone else. If you hadn't noticed, this is my girlfriend, and my interest lies only with her, so unless you want to continue to embarrass yourself, you need to leave... now." Jake said calmly, but sternly, looking down at Bella, then back to Emily.

"You bastard!" she screamed. "I hate you! I hope you don't treat her like you did me! I'm not worried, though. You'll be back. You liked this way too much," she said, pointing down the length of her body. "Huh. Don't fucking call me when she won't do it the way you like it, you nasty motherfucker."

Bella stood up and faced Emily. "Look... Emily. Don't fucking worry about my man or his needs. If you allowed him to use you, that's your problem. You should've made him commit first. Now, back the fuck off and go find another man that'll fuck you, because this one's done with you." Bella was bold, and threatening, and Jake found her aggression really sexy.

_Wait... did she just call me her man? Shit! Is she taking me back? _Jake thought excitedly.

Emily's mouth dropped. She gave Jake the evil eye and stormed off.

"Bells, I'm so sorry about that. I've made some really bad decisions, and I'm still hurting you." He looked down, sitting back into his seat.

"Jake, it's alright. I figured Leah wasn't the only one. I'm not that naive."

"You're not mad?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't affect me, but it really didn't surprise me. Jake... are you finished with those women? Do you want to try again?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Jake was elated. He quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Bells, I don't want anything more in the world. I love you, baby." He placed little kisses all over her face, making her giggle.

Bella was happy. She felt like she had it all again, and she wouldn't have to worry about being alone if Charlie died.

The pharmacist called Charlie's name then explained to Bella that a co-pay was due and asked if Charlie had any secondary insurance. Some of the medicine wasn't covered, and he wanted to be sure that she wanted to pay for it before he filled the prescription.

"Yes, we need it," Bella answered surprised, and a little pissed by his line of questioning. "How much will it be?"

"Well, the Ondansetron for nausea is a generic brand and is covered except for a ten dollar co-pay. But there is a second nausea medicine on the prescription that's usually taken by a chemo patient the morning of treatment. It's three pills and it's seven hundred and fifty dollars. This one isn't covered at all. Then he has his sleeping pills. They're a hundred and seventy-five dollars. Usually, sleeping pills are covered under insurance, but this one in particular is usually not. It's a really good pill, but so are the others for the most part. You can get these, or request one of the others from your doctor tomorrow. The last pill is his pain medication. Two thirds of it is covered, leaving only sixty dollars that needs to be paid."

Bella's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe this was happening. Now Charlie's sick, and his insurance doesn't cover his medicine. Not even half of it.

_What the fuck?_

She looked over at Jake, who was just as surprised as she was.

"Do you need some help paying for that? I have some money saved. I could help you pay for it, or pay for it all. Whatever you want," Jake offered.

"No, I got it. I'm just surprised." She looked back at the pharmacist. "Yes, fill everything. How much longer?"

"Five minutes at most. Your total is nine hundred and ninety-five dollars for this medicine, plus tax."

Bella pulled out her credit card and handed it to him for payment when he called her name again. She made Jake promise to not tell Charlie about the cost of the medicine. She didn't want him refusing to take it or worrying about how he'd pay her back.

Charlie had given Bella all of her mother's life insurance money that wasn't spent on her funeral. She had never touched a dime of it. She didn't even want it. She looked at the money like someone paid her for her mother's dying, and something about that just didn't sit right with her. Nonetheless, she placed the money in an interest-bearing account, but hadn't until that day touched a single penny of it or even thought about it.

Bella asked Jake to stop at her apartment to pick up some clothes for the next day, then they headed for Charlie's. Jake took the scenic route and lingered outside with her. She knew that he wanted to prolong the time they had to spend together, and she welcomed it. He told her how happy he was for their reconciliation. He promised to work really hard to deserve her trust again and guaranteed her that there were no other women, and would never be again. He recalled every promise of their future together and appeared excited that they had a chance again.

She wanted desperately to believe him and looked forward to picking up from where they had left off. She was happy. He had filled her heart with his loving words, his promises, and his soft touches. When he kissed her, she felt like nothing else in the world mattered at that moment other than them, and she allowed her heart to open back up for him. They exchanged their "I love you's," and went inside hand in hand.

Billy was elated at the sight, and he was having serious problems wiping the huge grin off his face.

"Jacob, you do right by her. She needs a strong man right now. Don't disappoint her," Billy commanded, eying Jake sternly.

"Yes, sir. I love her, and I've missed her terribly. Don't worry... I will."

They all walked upstairs together to give Charlie the nausea medicine and his pain medication. When he woke up, he was surprised to see Billy and Jake in his room. He began to protest, looking at Bella, but Billy stopped him.

"Charlie... we were in the area and needed to use the restroom, so I came in, and that's how Bella told me what happened. She didn't call us to tell us anything. So, calm down and tell me about what you caught last weekend at the lake."

Charlie groaned at Billy's story, but let it go. He continued his ranting by refusing the medicine. He claimed that he felt good and didn't want to take medicine for no reason. Bella tried to convince him differently, but Charlie would be Charlie.

Billy and Jake stayed until well after twelve a.m., talking and laughing with Charlie. Charlie had only stayed up about an hour and a half, and he was tired again, so they left. Bella didn't want Jake to leave, but he had work in the morning, so he had no choice. He promised to see her promptly after work the next day. He'd even shower and change at her house.

She was happy with that. She had something to look forward to the next day.

When morning came, she made Charlie a light breakfast and brought it up to him. He was looking a whole lot better than he had the day before. He sat up next to his bed, and happily ate all that she'd brought. She left out to go call his general doctor to see if he could remain a patient there. They agreed, wanting to see him at one o'clock. Bella still had some time, so she called in to work again, helped Charlie downstairs to the living room, and scrubbed every inch of his bedroom with various cleaners.

She remembered from her research that his living area needed to stay disinfected at all times. His immune system would be weak, and she didn't want him getting pneumonia, or worse. Then she ironed both their clothes, took a shower, and helped Charlie back up to take his.

The morning seemed to be going wonderfully until she heard Charlie heaving in the bathroom. She burst in, placing a cool towel on his wrists, throat and forehead. She hadn't realized he was naked until after he finished throwing up. He laughed, but the "hahaha" was a cover for "uhum... get your butt out of here." Bella smiled and left him to shower. He was fine after that. He even seemed to have his swagger back in his walk. She thought he was really funny.

The wait at the doctor's office was short. Really short. It surprised the both of them since there were at least ten patients before them. They were brought into a room. Charlie was weighed, his blood pressure was checked, and his finger was pricked. The nurse asked tons of questions, then told them the doctor would be in shortly. The door opened wide, and the doctor had his head turned, telling a nurse to bring the chart.

When he turned around, Bella's eyes squinted, and her lip turned up at the side. It was him. Edward Fucking Cullen. Dr. Edward Fucking Cullen – as she would often call him.

_Oh, hell no! There's no way I'm coming here to look in his stupid face twice a week for God knows how long._

He looked at her, smiled, and then eyed Charlie. "Chief Swan, it's good to see you again. How are you today?"

"Well, I've definitely seen brighter days, and you, Edward... oh, I meant Dr. Cullen."

Edward laughed. "Always Edward for you, Chief Swan." They both smiled.

"Dad, you know him?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yep! I like this kid. He asks about you all the time, in fact," Charlie announced.

"Dad!"

"Don't 'Dad' me. I'd pick him over that Jacob any day for you."

"Oh, my God. Can we talk about your health plan, or the weather, or that little dust mite over there under the bed instead?" Bella added, searching for a way out of the conversation.

Both men laughed, getting the point. Edward got some general information about Charlie's present diagnosis and pulled out a paper that had been faxed from Dr. Ince's office, detailing what she needed him to do for Charlie. He looked over Charlie's weight, glucose levels, and blood pressure taken, and immediately saw unnatural variations in two of them.

Charlie's blood glucose levels were three hundred and fifty. His blood pressure was a hundred eighty over ninety.

Edward wasn't pleased with either figure, and looked over the medicine that Charlie was presently taking. He was already on Glucophage for his diabetes, but it wasn't enough, now that his liver wasn't functioning properly, and he had been off blood pressure medicine for fifteen years. He prescribed an insulin pen and medicine for his hypertension. He gave specific instructions verbally to Bella as to the way he wanted it given to Charlie and handed them the script.

Bella's heart dropped. She knew that Charlie's insurance wouldn't cover it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

She just shook her head and gathered her things.

"Dad... ready?"

"Oh, I would like to see him every Tuesday and Thursday, so schedule him in at the front. I'll try to see you quickly and have you out of here even more quickly. You'll only be delayed if more tests need to be run." He turned to Charlie. "If you need me for any reason, at any time, you have my personal number. Call me, alright?"

"Thanks Edward, I will," Charlie answered.

"When you're feeling better, maybe we can go fishing again. I really enjoyed myself last summer. I must've looked like a fool." They both laughed, and Edward left after shaking his hand.

Bella stopped at Wal-Mart to drop of the script, then took Charlie home.

Once they settled, she spoke to him about his insurance to get a full understanding of what was and was not available. He explained to her that he had let AARP lapse about three years ago because he was never sick and didn't need the extra insurance. He even admitted to dropping some of his health insurance benefits. He began asking questions about the medicine and his doctor bills, but Bella waved him off, telling him the medicine only cost seven dollars apiece, and she'd covered it. Of course, he argued with her about that and pulled out twenty eight dollars from his wallet, making her take it. She took it and looked at Charlie with tear-filled eyes.

_That's why I have to lie to you. If you only knew._

Bella stayed on the phone most of the day trying to get his coverage improved and sign him back up with AARP. After hours of explaining, begging, pleading, and crying, it was over. Neither were willing to budge. Charlie now had a preexisting condition, and coverage couldn't change.

The oncologist's bill crossed her mind, and she called. Just as she'd expected... there was a bill waiting there for her for almost a thousand dollars.

_Fuck me! What am I going to do? This fifteen thousand dollars will never cover all of his bills. I'm already two thousand dollars into this!_

When Jake came over, she had him bring Charlie's flat screen upstairs, so he could be comfortable and be able to rest. She talked to him about Charlie's insurance, and hoped that he had an easy answer, but he didn't. Of course, he offered to do whatever he could, but she knew that Jake was in no position to foot this kind of bill.

Jake took off work for three days and stayed with Bella. He listened to her, he cooked dinner every night, and held her until they both fell asleep.

Charlie did well those three days. He hadn't thrown up, he seemed stronger than ever, and he was traveling up and down the stairs with ease. He even had a little appetite. Bella was encouraged. Maybe everything would be alright after all.

The last night, Jake went home to get some clothes but never came back. Bella didn't call because she assumed he probably got tired and crashed at his place. Sunday came. No Jake. She called him, and his phone was ringing straight into voicemail. She called Billy, but he hadn't seen Jake for more than three or four days. She got worried. Charlie was doing well, so she jumped in her car to go check on him. It was unlike Jake to go MIA for no reason, so, naturally, she assumed the worse.

When she arrived at his house, there were two cars parked in the driveway, his, and another. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling in the house then the door opened. Jake was covered in a thick blanket, pulled all the way over his head. He had running shorts on and no shoes.

"I was worried about you. Are you alright?"

Jake hesitated with his answer, but he got it out. "Uh, yeah. I've just been tired. I went to work yesterday evening and just slept in today. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just concerned. Can I come in?"

"Uh..." His hesitation told everything. Bella knew.

"Jake, you know if you've changed your mind, you can always talk to me about it, right?" Bella said. She made the statement, but she definitely didn't want to hear anything like that. In her heart, she already knew the answer but needed to hear him say it anyway.

"Ah, Bells... it's not like that. My place is just really dirty, and I'm embarrassed. I love you. I..." was all she heard.

Stepping from behind him was the woman from Wal-Mart, Emily. She wore next to nothing except a huge smile. Jake didn't know that she had stepped out until he saw Bella's face. Next thing he knew, she slapped him across the face and jumped on him, knocking him to the ground, and commenced to scratching any part of him that she could reach. After he got his bearing, he rolled on top of her, and pinned her hands above her head, yelling at her to calm down.

His face was a bloody mess. He could barely see for blood running down one of his eyes. Her ring must've caught his skin and had peeled it back. Bella was screaming for him to let her go, and when he loosened up a little, she kneed him in the groin. Emily saw the fierceness in Bella's eyes and kept her distance. It was best. It would've been a lot worse had Bella let loose on her. After Bella got her groin kick in, she pushed him off her and grabbed his potted plant that he kept outside next to the door and threw it at his head. He ducked, but it grazed his forehead, cut it open, and knocked him to the ground, breaking his small end table near the door.

"You no good, two timing, low down, dirty bastard! You stupid motherfucker! I hope your dick falls off from messing with that nasty bitch. Oh, I forgot to tell you... she's fucking Sam, too. I asked around about her. Didn't Sam just get rid of gonorrhea or Chlamydia or some shit? I hope you rot in hell for this! Don't ever call me again! I fuckin' hate you!"

Bella huffed to her car and skidded off. She didn't look back. She immediately regretted even considering to allow that motherfucker back in her life. What could she possibly have seen in him? One thing she was sure of... Jake was _not_ the Jake from her childhood. The boy that she had fallen in love with so long ago was long gone, and she needed to come to terms with that. She admitted to herself that living alone was much better than living unhappy in a meaningless, loveless, faithless relationship. She also admitted that deep down in her heart, she knew that he'd do it again, and again, and again. He had tasted what was forbidden, and he liked it. He loved it, in fact, and now, he'd find out the hard way that everything that glitters is definitely not gold.

She was heartbroken again. After she promised herself that she'd never allow him or any man to do that to her again, here she was again, just months later.

_Bella, what is wrong with you. Are you that fucking desperate to have believed his lies. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Shit! You need to just accept that no one will ever love you the way you need them to. Maybe you don't deserve it. Who would want a broken mess like you, anyway?_

She composed herself outside Charlie's house and attempted to put things in perspective. Her first priority was Charlie, to keep him as worry free as possible and to watch over him. Second, she needed to find a way to get back to work before she lost her job. And third, she needed to let that stupid childhood fantasy go and move on. She'd never be with Jake, and the sooner she accepted that, the better life would be for her.

**Well, well, well. What's going to happen now? I haven't written the next chapter yet. Tell me what you think should happen.**

**Oh, as you may see, Bella is very emotionally disturbed. She has experienced many levels of hurt and loss at her young age, and finds it hard to fully move on.**

**Is she destined to be alone? **

**Well, review and let me know. Reviewing is better than clawing Jake's face after catching **_**him a second time**_** with another woman. That bastard!**

**Like I said in the last chapter… if you give me five reviews, I'll post a preview of the next chapter, so give me what you know I like. *smirks***

**Review, review, review!**

** ! !**

! !

! !

- -


	4. Can It Get Any Worse

**Chapter 4: Can It Get Any Worse?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Charlie gets admitted into the hospital. Edward gives Bella a cold bath… hehehe!**

**I wanna say thank you to my fabulous beta Dee. I pissed her off so much with my excessive use of commas and ellipses that she threatened to leave me… hehehe. Needless to say… I got my shit together, and paid better attention. Thanks Dee! The story makes so much more sense now. Mwah!**

**Oh, and I have me a new pre-reader for the next chapters! I'm soooo excited!**

**A/N: To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I try to answer each one. **

**On with the show…**

That Tuesday Bella brought Charlie to see Edward early that morning. She made the appointment for eight o'clock because Charlie had to see Dr. Ince at eleven, and she didn't want to chance being late.

Edward did as he had promised and brought them back almost immediately. He appeared to be really thrilled to see them and even hugged Charlie. He looked over at Bella, but the look on her face let him know to back off.

He and Charlie trash talked about the game the night before and argued their stats. Even though one team won, they still argued who was really the best. Listening to the two of them, Bella realized that the night before, when Charlie was on the phone, it wasn't Billy that he was talking to - it was Edward. She wondered what the hell was going on between them.

The nurse came in and quickly took Charlie's blood pressure, pricked his finger, took him out to be weighed, and give a urine sample. Edward was left in the room with Bella, writing on Charlie's chart and reading his results from the week before. When he finished, he looked up at Bella. She had been looking his way, but quickly looked away when he turned toward her.

"Bella, it's good to see you again. You're beautiful as always." He smiled his beautiful crooked smile at her, and she almost blushed - almost. She quickly got her wits about her and responded.

"Huh, well, you're as whorish as always, aren't you?" Edward smiled, knowing she'd find something ugly to say. It didn't matter. He was used to it. She didn't know this, but he loved her feistiness. It was what had first made him notice her.

"Bella, why do you hate me so much? We've never had any contact other than my speaking to you, and your being rude to me for years now."

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter anyway. Just know... I'll _never_ go out with you. _Never._ I hate men like you."

"Men like me? Bella, you don't even know me. If you'd give me a chance, you'd find that your impression of me is totally wrong," he assured her.

"Well, it's too bad that I'll never find out. You men are all alike. Just a bunch of two-timing, low-down, dirty, uncommitted users that only care about yourselves and how you feel at the moment. Just leave me alone and talk your sports with my father. I'm not interested."

He took a step toward her. "Bella..." Before he could get anymore out, the door popped open. Edward rethought his steps, and turned toward the door. "Charlie, give me five minutes. I'll be right back."

Charlie looked at Edward and cocked his eyebrow up. Edward was visibly shaken, and Charlie looked over at Bella. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing. I just told him I didn't want to talk and to leave me alone."

"Bells, you're a smart, beautiful woman, but somehow you always seem to get it wrong. How do you look at Jake and allow yourself to love and trust him, regardless of what he does to you, then look at Edward and think he's the scum of the earth? I don't understand. Your mother told you years ago about Jake, but you had your beliefs, and you went forward anyway. I kept my mouth closed because I knew that eventually you'd see him for what he really was. Bells, that was four years ago, and you still don't get it. You deserve to be happy, and you deserve to have someone that'll love you with their whole heart and treat you like the princess you are. Bells, you deserve that. I know you don't believe me, but Edward's that guy for you."

Charlie walked over to Bella and sat next to her.

"I never told you this, but before your mother died, she met Edward. He was a resident back then with his father. After meeting him and dealing with him over the months, she grew very fond of him. She thought herself that he'd be perfect for you when you got a little older. I don't know what she saw in him, but she just saw _something_. Honestly, I'm surprised - I like him too. I've talked to him now and then ever since. Bells, you have to know that he's always been interested in you. Your mother showed him pictures of you and talked about you every chance she could just to make sure he'd remember you. Whatever issues you have with him can be worked out. I wish you'd give him a chance... for your old man?"

"Huh, well, Dad, if you like him so much, maybe _you_ should date him," Bella snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Don't you take that tone with me. I'm still your father. You don't have to agree with me, but as your father, sometimes I see things a little more clearly than you do, and you need to listen."

"Sorry, Dad. And for the record, Jake and I are over, and for good this time."

"Well, it's about time. You should never allow a man to make a fool of you, especially when you can control it."

"Oh, gee, thanks, Dad. Now I'm a fool," Bella said sarcastically.

"Bells, I'm sorry, but he's bad. Bad to the bone. He may love you as a friend or as someone to lean on when he feels bad, but he'll never be able to love you the way you need him to. If a man won't love you the way I love you and the way I loved your mom, then they're the wrong man, and it's as simple as that. Jake has done things that I'm not privy to share, but trust me, he's not who you think he is. I've tried to warn you then I stay out of it, but I may not have much time to beat this into your thick skull, so I'm telling you again. Bells, keep your distance from him. I worry about you."

Edward walked back in the room. He seemed more composed now, but never looked toward Bella. He kept his gaze on his folder and Charlie. Bella noticed, but could care less. The better for her.

"Charlie, the medicine for your blood pressure seems to be working. It's still a little high, but sometimes it takes a while to even out. Your glucose levels are still too high. I want to increase your dosage of the Glucophage to four instead of two. I won't change your blood pressure medicine right now. Let's give it another week then talk about it." He looked back at his chart. "Charlie, you've lost three pounds since last week. Are you doing anything different as far as your eating habits?"

"No. I'm actually eating more. Bella's been cooking, and I love her cooking," Charlie said, smiling at Bella. She smirked at him quickly, and then squinted her eyes.

_Don't even think about it, Dad. He'll never eat my cooking. Well, maybe when Hell freezes over. _Bella giggled.

"Bella, are you familiar with Ensure?" Edward asked. She nodded. "Well, if you could keep some of those next to his bed and offer it to him during, and in between meals, it'll give him the calories that he needs and help maintain his weight. Charlie, you have to also remember to drink plenty of liquids. The urine that my nurse took today was darkly colored, and dehydration is common in chemo patients. Even though you can easily be hydrated in the hospital, she'll stop your treatments until you're better. Chemo is better administered successfully if you stay on your scheduled treatments, alright?"

"Sure, but it's hard to drink too much. When I drink, I get full, and then I don't want to eat."

"Well, Charlie, you'll have to eat, sip, eat, sip. Both are equally as important. Even after and in between meals you should always be drinking. Can you do that, or do I need to come over there and make you?" Edward smiled.

"Oh, wait... I'll make sure he does it. Don't worry about it. He'll do it," Bella quickly interjected.

Edward smiled. "Alright. I'll see you both on Thursday." Bella grabbed their things and walked out.

Edward stopped Charlie. "Charlie, you know that if you're too tired to come in here, I could always come to you after work. I don't mind."

"That's good to know, but I feel good right now. I don't want to wear out my welcome." Charlie smiled. "But maybe you could come over for dinner one night. We'll tell Bella you came to check on _me_."

"Charlie, you're being bad… I like it." They both laughed, then shushed each other when Bella turned around.

Bella grabbed Charlie a chili and salad from Wendy's and went straight to Dr. Ince's office.

Charlie's chemo treatment only lasted three hours. Thankfully, he made it through without throwing up. When it was over, they left for Sam's Club. Charlie usually didn't want to go anywhere, but he felt rejuvenated and needed the outing.

Bella made Charlie ride in the electric cart, and they went down almost all of the aisles, buying odds and ends for the house. When they got home, he was tired. He barely made it to the sofa before he was laid out and sleeping.

Bella took that opportunity to clean his room, wash a load of laundry, and pull his bills out to pay them. She called his bank to see what was available and found that Charlie had enough to pay the bills that had come in. She wrote out the checks and paper clipped them to the envelopes for Charlie to look over and sign.

While she was finishing, she thought about Charlie's job. She wondered how long he'd be able to draw an income while being sick. She also wondered if he had life insurance or a savings account. She called the bank back. He did have a savings, but it only had three thousand dollars in it. She got scared, and she thought about going back to work. She actually had to, but she was afraid to leave Charlie alone for too long.

She called his insurance company again to see if they'd pay for an aide that would sit with Charlie during the day. They would, but their benefit period was for up to four hours a week. Anything over would be the responsibility of the patient. So, no, they wouldn't help, _again_.

Bella hung up on the lady and walked to the back door. She walked out and into the woods down her and Jake's trail. She sat down on their makeshift bench that they'd made years before and placed her head in her hands.

"Fuuuuuck!" she screamed into her hands. That explosion broke her. She slid to the ground and sobbed uncontrollably. She was destitute and downtrodden. She didn't know which way to go or what to do.

Once she pulled herself back together, she went back inside. Charlie had woken up and was throwing up in the sink. When she made it to him, he went limp in her arms.

"Dad! Dad! What's wrong? Can you hear me! Dad!" She sank to the ground with him, supporting his head. When she looked into his eyes, they were open, but they looked so weak and really far away.

"Call Edward," was all he whispered. His breathing was becoming labored, and his eyes looked like he was about to pass out.

"Dad, did you mean Edward, or Dr. Ince?" Charlie didn't answer, so she did as he asked. She looked for Charlie's phone. She finally found it clinched in his hands and dialed Edward.

"Charlie, how are you?" Edward asked, happy to hear from Charlie.

"Edward, this is Bella. Something's wrong with Charlie and he asked me to call you. What do I do?"

Edward asked Bella a number of quick questions about what Charlie was doing, and how he looked, then told her he was calling an ambulance. He put her on hold, made the call, then came back on the phone. "Bella, is he responding when you speak to him?"

"Dad! Can you hear me?" Bella shouted. Charlie moved a little in her arms and blinked. "Edward, he just moved then blinked. He's so weak, and his left side doesn't seem to be moving like his right. The left of his face is even looking like it's sagging. Oh, my God! Did he just have a stroke?" She said frantically.

"Bella, calm down. Your anxiety will only upset him, so stay positive. I'm in my car. Tell Charlie to stay awake. Don't let him go to sleep. Keep talking to him. Scream if you have to. I'm five minutes away."

Edward hung up, and Bella did as he instructed. Charlie looked worse by the second, and it was hard keeping him awake. Edward beat the ambulance by about a minute. He picked Charlie up and carried him outside to the ambulance. Bella was a disheveled mess, and she sobbed uncontrollably. Edward instructed her to get all of Charlie's medicine and his wallet. She pulled herself together to do that, then got in Edward's car. She didn't want to, but he'd taken her keys. He told her that she was in no shape to be driving.

Charlie was admitted into a room fairly quickly, thanks to Edward. They had wires hooked up to him everywhere, and he looked really weak.

Dr. Ince came over later that afternoon to assess Charlie's condition and consult with the doctors on staff. They invited Edward in, knowing he was also watching over Charlie.

While they met, Bella called Billy to let him know what had happened. In no time, he and Jake showed up to support her. Jake sat next to her and hugged her tightly, assuring her that everything would be alright. Billy sat next to Charlie and reminded him that he, too, had a stroke ten years prior and he'd gained all of his strength back. He told him to not give up then read Charlie his favorite fishing magazine that he'd brought with him.

Bella was way too upset to push Jake away. She needed some kind of stability at the moment, anyway. After a while, she actually felt better. She was able to sit up and separate herself from Jake's embrace. He smiled at her, and put his arm across the sofa behind her, tracing circles on her arm.

Edward walked in and saw Jake's arm around Bella, and paused in his tracks. He had to remind himself that she wasn't his, and he had no right to get angry. He focused his sights on Charlie, and attempted to ask him some questions. Charlie was coherent, but unable to speak clearly. All of his words had a slur, and saliva would leak from the left corner of his lips when he tried to speak.

Edward told him to rest and not to worry. He looked over at Bella and asked her to step outside with him. Outside, he told her that Charlie did have a stroke and had slightly lost function on the left side of his body. He encouraged her that it may not be permanent, but there was no way to be sure for a few days. He told her that the doctors had ordered X-rays of his head and chest, and not to worry when they came to get him. She could even go if she liked. Lastly, he informed her that Charlie was slightly dehydrated, and his blood sugar was at four hundred seventy-five. The insulin wasn't working like they had hoped, so he'd put Charlie on the sliding scale. His glucose levels would be checked before each meal, and adjusted accordingly. He explained that Charlie's liver function was unpredictable, and he'd need to be under close supervision maybe for months.

Bella broke down in the hallway, feeling the weight of what was happening. She was afraid to tell Edward, or the hospital, that Charlie's insurance probably wouldn't foot the bill. She knew this hospital stay would clean her stash out, and now she definitely couldn't work if she had to keep close watch on Charlie.

She sobbed into her hands, and Edward pulled her into his embrace. He was surprised that she even let him touch her, let alone hold her. His heart went out to her. He knew that if it was his father, he'd be the same way.

After a while, Jake came out to check on Bella when he'd heard her crying, and took her from Edward's arms, eyeing Edward suspiciously.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Keep your fucking hands off her," Jake quietly demanded.

"Fuck you, Black. All the other women aren't enough for you? You gotta have her, too, right?"

"Fuck you, Cullen."

With that, Jake took Bella back in the room and sat her down. She was too far gone to pay any attention or care about what beefs they had between each other. Jake stayed with her that night at the hospital and slept on the floor. Bella never mentally came back, so he couldn't just leave her there. Jake took her shoes off, made the sofa bed, and laid her down. He tried to talk to her, but she never responded. She just looked far away the whole evening. He kissed her forehead before he went to sleep and told her that he wasn't leaving her.

The next morning, Charlie felt better and tried to call Bella's name. She was awake, but still in her own little world.

Jake got up and offered Charlie some water. He noticed that Charlie was unable to swallow it, so he hit the button for the nurse and asked what to do. Before he could finish his statement, Edward walked in and heard Jake's request. He immediately turned Charlie to the side, placed a towel on the bed, and rolled him further over, allowing the water to flow freely from his mouth. The nurse came in, but Edward told her he had taken care of it, but to call Charlie's doctor on call. If he couldn't swallow, then he couldn't eat, and it needed to be addressed immediately. The nurse did as he asked.

Edward looked over at Bella. Jake had gone over to her and made her sit up, but it was evident that she was in a daze. He had to practically hold her up himself. Edward asked him how long she had been like that, and Jake told him. Edward left out the room and got a light to check Bella's eyes, then left again to get a clean pair of scrubs and disposable underwear for himself and Bella. He went in the bathroom and turned on the cold water then came back and picked Bella up to carry her into the bathroom. Jake stopped him and refused to allow him to get her wet and see her like that. They both pulled at her for a moment until Charlie mumbled "no."

Jake removed his hands, and Edward went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He took his shoes and socks off after sitting with her on the toilet and stepped into the cold shower with her.

After a minute or so, she came to her senses, screaming at the top of her lungs. Edward put his hand over her mouth, asking her to quiet down. When she assessed her surroundings, she grew angry. She pushed Edward into the wall and called him a string of profanities. She stepped out of the tub and attempted to dry off. Edward smiled and told her that he'd brought her scrubs and underwear, so she could just go ahead and take a shower while she was in there. She called him a few more dirty names, and he left the bathroom. Jake was smiling underneath, and Edward looked at him distastefully.

"I told you not to do it," Jake laughed.

"Fuck you," Edward mouthed to Jake.

Edward disrobed in the room after he heard Bella's shower start and placed his wet clothes in a plastic bag.

When Bella came out, her attitude was still shitty, but at least she was talking.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She knew how far she had gone in her mind over night. She had actually considered just not breathing so she could just die already. That morning, she knew just how stupid her thoughts had been the night before, and she was inwardly sorry for even thinking like that. Charlie needed her, and she wanted to be there for him.

Soon after, Jake left, but not before pulling Edward outside and warning him to keep his hands off his girl. Well, warning was a nice word. He actually threatened him and pushed Edward against the wall. If Edward hadn't been at work, Jake would've just gotten his ass beaten... again. Judging the cuts and bruises on Jake's face, someone had already done a once over on him, and Edward couldn't have been happier. Little did he know... that'd been all Bella's doing.

**Questions? Confusion? Thoughts? Let me know. I'll answer you back.**

**Don't forget to leave me some love. It makes me wanna post more often.**


	5. Can't We All Just Get Along?

**Chapter 5: Can't We All Just Get Along?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Charlie's in the hospital and Edward and Bella can't get along. Add Jacob to the mess and you have even more confusion. **

**Today, this story was approved on As everyone knows, it's hard as hell to get your story put on there and I'm soooo excited! **

**I just wanna give mad props to Dee for being my English teacher all over again and kicking my ass into shape. I don't wanna give you her Twitter name because I wanna hoard her all to myself – sorry Dee. *smiles* Also, I wanna say thanks to knittingvamp7 for taking a chance with me in the beginning when I had all kinds of crap in my outline and for helping me name this baby, and my newest pre-reader, astonmartin823 – there were a few issues with some chapters that I couldn't figure out even after deleting and rewriting a few times. She made them allllll better… heehehe!**

**To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I try to answer each one. **

**Also, if any of you want to contact me personally, you can reach me on Twitter at mydaughterbella anytime. I love my Twitter family. They keep me encouraged and loved. In the words of one of my favorite authors clpsuperstar… "I fucking love you and shit!" heehehe! **

**Anywho… read!**

A tech came to take Charlie to have X-rays done on his throat. He explained to Charlie and Bella that they'd be monitoring him while he did basic functions like chewing, swallowing crackers and swallowing water. Bella was going with him for support.

On the way out, Edward showed up. He hadn't been there in hours and hadn't said he was leaving. He was so angry after the slight altercation with Jake that he'd just left unannounced. He didn't know what the deal was with Jake and Bella and didn't feel like dealing with her sarcasm, so he left to clear his head.

When he walked in, Charlie immediately lit up. He pulled up as big a smile as he could and partially picked his right hand up to wave. In the past several hours, Charlie had been alert but showed no emotion and had made no attempts to move, so this sudden change surprised Bella.

"Huh, maybe you should stay here, instead of me if you can get him to exert himself like that. He wouldn't do anything for me," Bella stated dryly, maybe even sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Edward looked at her and lifted one of his eyebrows. "Bella, can I speak to you outside?"

"Hupf, sure," she said as she jumped to her feet, threw her head in the air and stormed past him.

He let her walk out first. He was very embarrassed at her actions in front of her father and forcefully stopped himself from shoving her out the door. He looked back and smiled at Charlie then asked the tech to give him a moment while he spoke privately to Bella.

He led her down the hall into an empty room and closed the door behind them.

"What the hell is your problem? Are you fucking stupid?" Edward angrily asked her.

"What! Are you talking to me?" she asked looking around as if someone else was in the room that he was talking to.

"Bella, your father suffered a massive stroke and his body is fighting with everything it has to recover right now. Don't you understand that he's not doing it for me or against you? He's having to deal with knowing he may never move freely again, plus, potentially dying from that damn cancer. On top of all of that, he's worried about you, while dealing with all of your inconsiderate bullshit! Whatever problem you have with me, get fuckin' over it! I care for your father, and I'll support him as long as he needs me to, whether you like it or not!" he said standing just feet from her while throwing his hands in the air.

"Ah, so there we have it. _I'm_ the bullshitter? I think not, Cullen. You have no room to judge me in any area."

"Goddamnit, woman! Did you hear anything I just said? This," he said while pointing to the floor, "is about your father. Shut the fuck up for once and listen. I'm trying to help you."

"Help _me_?" she said while pointing to her chest and scrunching her eyebrows.

"Yes! Help _you_, or are you so used to dealing with inconsiderate, stupid, fucked up assholes like Black that you can't see it when someone's actually being nice to you?"

"Look, you don't know anything about me, so back off," she said with tears pooling in her eyes but keeping them from spilling out. She wouldn't dare let him think he'd hit a nerve.

See, Bella knew that Edward was right – though she didn't want to admit it. She was all messed up over Jake's inconsiderate bullshit and only wanted to lash out at whoever would take the whipping. She still hadn't had an opportunity to grieve the loss of her heart's love and being a bitch was her way of staying strong. Plus, she'd never needed anyone before except her parents and Jake, so it was hard for her to let anyone else in.

Edward just seemed too good to be true, and from what she knew about him, it confused her enough to keep him out until she had some answers.

Edward stood there for a moment and stared Bella in the eyes. "Whatever, Bella... I'll apologize to Charlie for leaving earlier, and I'll do just that. I'll back off. I don't want him stressed out because _we_ can't get along. It'll only further injure him emotionally, and he can't take that right now." He began shaking his head then ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. "This is such bullshit, Bella. You treat me like shit because I like you. You treat me like shit when I try to help you, and now Charlie has to suffer because of our issues with each other. Fuck it. I'm outta here. Let me speak to Charlie for a couple of minutes, then you can go with him for his X-ray if that's alright with you?"

He didn't wait for her to respond. He just turned toward the door to leave but Bella grabbed his arm. When she touched him, a feeling of warmth ran through her and she actually didn't _want_ him to leave. As much as he got on her last nerve, there was something about him that made her feel secure and she wanted more. The feeling was new to her and it scared her so she quickly released his arm.

"Look, don't do that. For some reason unknown to me, he adores you. If it makes him feel better, I'll lay off a little."

"That's all I ask. I'm not here to hurt you or take anything away from you, especially concerning Charlie. I only wanna help," he said sincerely.

Bella nodded her head, and opened the door for Edward. She gestured with her hand for him to go first and stuck her middle finger up behind him when he passed. She hated it that she had to humble herself to him.

_Wait._ _He totally didn't deserve that. Did he? Shit! What's going on with me? _She stood there holding the door after he'd made it to Charlie's room and wiped at her face. She knew in her heart that Edward had good intentions, but her pain and anger from having to deal with Jake had her not wanting to admit that either. She didn't want to allow anything into her life that could break her again.

However, if it helped Charlie, she'd at least _try_ to play fair.

Knowing it'd make Charlie happy,Bella invited Edward to go along with them to have the X-ray done. He went and stood in the back with Bella explaining to her what they were looking for.

Charlie was having issues feeling the food in his mouth on the left side, so he wasn't swallowing everything before attempting to take another bite. When he drank the liquid, it was worse. Some of it went down, but the rest pooled in his mouth.

While sitting there waiting for more instruction, Charlie must have tried to swallow some of his saliva and began choking. They witnessed his pulling some of the pooled liquid down with his own saliva, unknowingly. He wasn't hurt, but he coughed for a while, trying to clear that feeling of swallowing wrong.

"Bella, see right there," Edward pointed. "Half of his throat stays relaxed when he swallows. That's natural for stroke victims but it may cause problems with water and food going down wrong. He'll be at a higher risk for catching pneumonia so his doctor'll get a plan together to help. It may correct itself, but if not, there are other options to help him stay nourished," he explained.

Bella's face turned white. When Edward looked up from the screen, he caught her mid-fall. "Oh, my God, Bella," Edward said breathless.

The tech ran to the restroom and wet some paper towels with cool water then brought a glass of cold water back.

Soon after, her color was returning, and she opened her eyes. When she saw it was Edward close to her face, she closed her eyes again then blushed.

It was something about the way his beautiful green eyes looked at her and the way his cool breath felt as it swept across her face that made her desire him. Nevertheless, Bella being Bella, she quickly pushed those thoughts to the side, hardened up and said, "Can I stand please?" Edward nodded and helped her up while looking at her worriedly.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm questioning myself, fainting in his arms, and now I'm imagining him naked. I really think I'm losing my mind._

"Bella, you fainted. Are you alright? How does your head feel?" Edward asked concerned.

"Fine, I guess. It's just all too much. Does Charlie know?" she asked placing her head in her hands.

"No, we went out through that door." He pointed to a back exit. "I didn't want him to be worried. I figured you'd be alright," he said while pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, thanks," she said, putting her head down while trying her hardest to ignore that he touched her.

That was twice already in one day that she'd humbled herself to him. Oddly for her, she was embarrassed. She felt herself softening toward him and it made her nervous. She wondered where this man had come from and so perfectly interjected himself into her life – seemingly just at the right time. Had it been anyone else, it would've been perfect, but it had to be him... _Edward Fucking Cullen_.

They finished with Charlie and brought him back to the room. His doctor came in about an hour later. He wanted Charlie on an all-liquid diet, until his bowels moved and requested that Bella watch Charlie's mouth after every swallow, reminding him to swallow several times after each bite or sip. He was encouraged that it would work itself out and asked her not to worry.

That evening Billy and Jake showed up. As soon as they opened the door, Edward stood up to leave.

"Are you leaving?" Bella asked. "I thought you'd show me how to feed Charlie. The dinner should be here any moment."

"Yeah, I can. I'll go find the cart and bring it back." Edward sighed and left the room.

He walked past Jake, ignoring his boring eyes. Edward knew his limit, and he also knew his temper, and Jake was pushing them both. He couldn't change the relationship that Jake shared with Bella, but he definitely could distance himself from it.

When Edward got back, he assisted Bella with Charlie and showed her what to watch out for. His demeanor was different now. He was to the point, instructional, even cold. Bella noticed Edward's discomfort after Jake got there and wanted to talk to him about it. She felt like if Edward was there to help her and Charlie then he was welcome there – whether Jake liked it or not. Edward had really been a big help to her the whole day and she wanted to tell him.

For Edward, other than wanting to help Charlie, that room was the last place in the world that he wanted to be. He had already lost enough messing around with Jacob Black, and now it seemed Jake wanted the last two things that Edward wanted more than anything in the world – his career and Bella.

Charlie noticed Edward's changed demeanor too and cleared his throat then curled his finger at Edward, gesturing for him to come closer. When Edward did, Charlie whispered, "Relax. Don't leave. He won't be here long," Edward looked at him and smiled, promising him he'd wait in the lounge.

Bella heard Charlie's statement and wondered what the real story was. She felt like she had missed something. First, Charlie said that he knew something about Jake that she couldn't know, then Jake and Edward knew each other somehow, and now Charlie seemed to be involved in whatever was going on between them. She was highly curious and committed to finding out just what was going on – someone would tell her later.

They finished with Charlie and Edward left to wait in the lounge. A few minutes later, Bella went to talk to him. When she walked into the lounge, he had his head down and was running his hands through his hair.

"Damnit, Edward, what the fuck? Keep your fucking cool. You're gonna blow everything," he said muttering to himself.

"Edward?" Bella said sticking her head through the door. "Can I come in?"

He looked up, surprised, and fixed his tossed hair. "Yeah, come on in," he said while pulling out the chair next to him so she could sit.

_Damn, he even looks hot when his hair is all fucked up – in fact, he looks hotter. Wait? What the hell?_

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I… um…" she stuttered. "I just wanted to talk to you about your issues with Jake."

He sighed and started shaking his head. "Bella, I already told you. There's nothing to tell. He's an asshole – period."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You're here to help me with Charlie, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, first, I wanna say that I agree with you. Jake's a real dick and he really doesn't deserve to be here but he brings his dad and I can't ask Billy to find another ride."

"I understand that. Besides, I'm not asking you to do that anyway."

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you. Second, you're welcome around my father and me, and I don't want you feeling like what you're doing for us isn't appreciated. I know I can be an ass sometimes…" He laughed. "Alright, be nice." She smiled at him. "I know you don't know me, but I've been through some shitty stuff with Jake and I'm learning how to deal with it… so if he comes around, just know, honestly, that my father and I'd prefer you there any day over him. Alright?"

Edward nodded. "So does that mean that we're better?" he asked tossing his finger between the two of them and smiling.

"Edward, look, I don't know just how much you know about me, but I'm probably nothing like you think I am. Besides, I'm still trying to get past this shit with Jacob – just let that go… alright?"

He smiled shaking his head. "No… I can't do that."

"But why? You'll just end up disappointed."

He shook his head again. "Don't worry about that. Just know… when you're ready for me, I'll be right here." He smiled and reached to touch her hand but stopped himself. "I'll be your friend if you need that, too."

Bella frowned. "Alright… whatever. Are you leaving?"

"No. I'll wait here if that's alright?"

"Yeah, but you can come in the room if you want. Screw Jacob," she said jerking her head toward Charlie's room.

"Nooo," Edward rushed out hurriedly. "I'll stay here. He's drama in a box, and I'm not in the mood. Just come get me when he leaves."

Bella nodded and left.

During Jake and Billy's visit, Billy told Bella stories of Charlie's consistent bad luck on their fishing trips and Jake kept close to Bella. When he'd put his arms around her or scoot closer, she'd either move to another location or cut him hard with her eyes.

Jake thought it was funny. He, like Edward, liked Bella's feistiness. Hell, he was still happily wearing that ass beating she had not that long ago put on him.

Charlie asked for some ice and Bella grabbed the pitcher. When she left to find the machine, Jake followed her out. He wanted to talk to her in private and apologize for everything again. When she saw him following her, she sped up and turned into a small room. When he made it to her, he closed the door behind them.

"Bells, why are you acting like you don't still love me? You know you'll always be my girl, and I'll always be yours - no matter what." She ignored him and continued spilling ice into the container. He stepped closer to her from behind and leaned into her ear, placing his hands on the machine on both sides of her head. "Baby, I'm sorry. I love you. I'm stupid, I know, but I need you in my life. My world only makes sense with _us_. I want you back," he begged.

She felt goose bumps pop up all over her body from his warm breath on her neck then she got angry. There was no way after two indiscretions in less than two months that she'd go for some "third time's a charm" bullshit. She couldn't afford the distraction and was wound way too tight already. She feared that another tryst may just push her to her limits, and she desperately didn't wanna fight with Jake again.

She turned out of his arms, stepped a few paces back then faced him. "Jacob, listen. There. _Is_. No. Us. I'm thinking there probably never was. I loathe you! Don't think that just because I haven't kicked you in the nuts again that I've forgiven you. You fucked around on me twice – that I know of – in two months, and you think you can come in here and what? Sweet talk my dumb ass into taking you back? I don't fucking think so. You're here just for your father and mine… not me. Keep crossing the line with me and you won't be able to come around at all. I'm trying to keep my fucking cool with you, Jacob."

"But Bells, you've always known how much a fuck up I am. Why not forgive me now?" Jake asked, stepping closer to her.

"Jacob..."

"Bells, please. Stop calling me that."

"Hupf, Jacob, first, your 'fuck ups,' as you put it, had nothing to do with me or my personal feelings. You weren't lying to me or fucking other women either... at least that I know of. Second, I dislike who you've grown into. Maybe you've always been like this, and I saw what I wanted to see; but now, I see clearly. You don't love me. You love what I do for you, how I make you feel. Know what, _Jacob_, those things are no longer important to me, and you'll never have me again. Never." She said pointing at her chest.

"Not even as friends? Bells, why are you doing this to us? I bet this has to do with Cullen being around all the time. I hope you're not crushing over him, 'cause you're not his type of girl. Bells, you're mine. You _always_ will be, besides, you'll need my help with Charlie, anyway."

"Listen to yourself! Just weeks ago, you professed your undying love for me and screwed that whore five days later. Today, you'd happily settle for BFFs. Fuck you, Jacob. You can kiss my natural _ass_. Go find yourself another fool to manipulate. Maybe you'll finally learn to love _them_ like you should, but as for us - trust me, I won't be changing my mind. Now, back up from me and refrain from putting your fuckin' hands on me." She smiled, and he stepped back. "Thank you, and to further my point, it's none of your damn business who I do or don't crush over. It's no longer your concern Jacob. I mean it, back off."

She exited the room with Jake in tow.

What they didn't realize during their talk was there was another room open to the small ice room. Guess who was in that room listening to that whole conversation... that's right, Edward. Jake's deceitful ways toward Bella angered him, and he couldn't believe Jake judged him about who would or wouldn't be his type. To make matters worse, he knew the truth about Jake but was bound to secrecy. Jake loved no one but himself and barely that, and he'd hurt anyone that got in his way.

Edward decided to talk to Bella later that night, so he continued to wait.

In the room, Billy and Charlie were looking at a football game so Bella helped Charlie with his ice cubes then sat on the floor. Jake stood but never took his eyes off Bella. Inside, he knew that she was serious about what she had said earlier. He was also afraid to lose her to Edward, but he still wasn't willing to give up all the available coochie being thrown at him left and right. He pondered all of his decisions to date and had many regrets. He stood there looking at the girl that he'd loved since he was a young boy, and truly felt bad for hurting her. As early as teenagers, he knew that she was too good for him, but she made him feel righteous - like he deserved her love. No one else had ever loved him. They'd had his body but never loved him, and he knew that. That's why he never wanted to let her go. He needed her love. He needed to feel like he could be a good husband for her one day, even a father to her children.

Sadly, standing there looking at her, he realized that he never really wanted that. What he really wanted was her. He wanted to hoard her and not let anyone else have her. Just the thought of seeing her giving "his" love to another made him jealous. He committed in that moment never to allow that.

Now he'd watched Edward get close to her and couldn't do anything about it. He figured she liked Edward because she never denied it, and it enraged him inside.

_Edward'll have her over my dead body,_ Jake proclaimed to himself. _I know she still loves me. She has to. In fact, I'll make sure of it. _

Edward had made a mistake a while back, and Jake had held it over his head ever since. Unfortunately for Jake, he'd fucked up later and turnabout came into play. Therefore, they both had to hold each other's secrets, making things worse from there on out.

"Bells, I think I'll stay tonight. My dad says you need your rest, and I can help with Charlie if he wakes up," Jake pleaded.

Bella smiled - for show. "Thank you, Jacob, but I'm well rested, and it's not necessary. You'll just be in the way."

"But, Bells, that's what friends do, right? We take care of each other. Let me help you."

"Jacob..." Bella said more sternly than before.

"Alright, Jake, let her be. She'll let you know when she needs you to stay," Billy interrupted. Jake shot him a killer look, and Bella giggled. Billy was no fool, and that definitely wasn't the time for Jake's bullshit.

Jake and Billy left late. Charlie felt bad because he had asked Edward to wait promising they'd be gone soon. When he looked at the clock, it was four hours later and Charlie was tired. He told Bella to go get Edward from the lounge if he was still there.

When Bella retrieved Edward, he was reading a book and had his shoes kicked off.

"Edward, Charlie's asking for you," she announced politely.

"Is your company gone?" he asked looking up from his book.

Bella sighed. "Yes. Sorry about being so late," she apologized.

On the way back to the room, Jake came around the corner having forgotten his jacket. He looked at Bella and Edward angrily as they walked toward him laughing and talking and he stopped.

"Is this why you wanted me to go home, Bella… for him? Huh, you'll see... he enjoys older, much more experienced women. You better not give it up too soon. You'll just get hurt."

Bella looked at Jake and imagined doing all kinds of horrible things to him, but she found her resolve. The big voice in her head telling her to claw his face again quieted down.

"You know you still love me, Bells. You're just being a bitch about it," Jake added while smiling. He looked at Edward like he was letting him know Bella was still his.

That did it for Bella. She balled up her fists and lunged for Jake, but before she could close the distance, two strong hands yanked her in the wrong direction and restrained her while she screamed and kicked and cursed. Suddenly, she was in the same vacant room from earlier.

"Bella, calm down. You're in a hospital with very sick people and they don't need the ruckus. Black's an ass. Don't give him the satisfaction of being affected."

Bella was visibly shaken and was in tears by then. She looked longingly into Edward's eyes then shrugged herself out of his embrace and walked to the window. She needed to clear her head and having his arms around her kept her mind cloudy.

"Edward, what's your story? What's the deal between you, my dad and Jacob? I've known Jacob all my life and my dad even longer, but I never knew they knew you."

"There is no story, Bella... just men knowing men. You know… I heard the conversation you had with him in the ice room," he said as he walked toward her.

"Edward, please don't do that. I asked you a question and I need an answer. I feel like I'm missing something with you three. Please tell me." She pleaded with him to trust her with whatever the real situation was.

Edward tried to skirt the topic with Bella, but she didn't relent. She continued to press on but when she saw he wasn't budging she conceded - until another day. She didn't understand what the big deal was and why it had to be kept so secret. It piqued her curiosity and she wondered what they both had on each other.

The next morning, she went in the lounge where there was some privacy while Charlie slept. She was concerned about her job and needed to find some help for Charlie. She went back and forth with Charlie's insurance company until she was so frustrated that she was arguing with them.

"This makes no sense," she argued. "My father has paid you faithfully for more than twenty years, and you're telling me there's nothing you can do to help with these steadily increasing doctor bills? I don't care about coverage! I need my father to be able to receive the treatment that he needs."

Again, she hit a brick wall and had finally exhausted all of her possibilities. The conversation was going nowhere, so she hung up on the woman. Outside, Edward had been walking the halls looking for her and had heard her voice traveling up the hall. Needless to say, he was floored when he found out that Charlie's insurance wouldn't cover his costs.

When he stepped into the room, he found Bella sobbing, her head on the table. He closed the door tightly and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and told her that everything would be alright. For him, he had already decided that he would do everything in his power to ensure that would happen. He felt love in his heart for her and really hated seeing her unhappy.

While he was so close, the most wonderful smell of strawberries and coconut filled his head, and he'd been content if he never had to let her go.

He knew she still didn't particularly like him, but he wanted her. He knew he could love her the way she needed to be loved, the way her mother wanted him to. His heart ached for her. He wanted to give her everything and keep her happy. He desired to watch her face while she slept, and be the first to see her smile every morning. In his heart, he knew she could love him. All he had to do was get past whatever it was that she hated so much about him.

Bella must have felt his soft caresses and misunderstood his intentions because she immediately sat up to face him. Looking mean, she stood up.

"I fucking told you already! Keep your fucking hands off me. I don't like you, I don't want you, and I definitely still despise you. Goddamnit! Why the fuck do you men always have to try to take advantage of me? You all fuckin' disgust me! Keep your hands off of me!" she screamed as her tears dried up and she looked like she wanted to fight.

He put his hands in front of him, palms out. "Bella, I wasn't trying to do any such thing. I only want to give to you, not take away. I'm _not_ Jacob Black. I don't know what he did to you, but I've never treated a woman the way he has and never will."

Bella huffed, knowing differently. She looked over at him and squinted her eyes. "Now that's a damn lie. I know myself of one woman – oh, let me correct that – one girl that you used in the worst way, so don't be giving me that school boy innocent bullshit like you don't fuck with women's feelings, too."

"What the hell are you talking about? I've _never_ done any such thing. You know what, if I really wanted to be an ass, I'd make you marry me in exchange for paying your father's bills, but..."

That's all he got out of his mouth before she slapped the hell out of him.

"See that shit right there; that's why I fucking hate you! You fucking taker! Fuck you!" she yelled while pointing her finger at him.

With that, she yanked the door open and stormed down the hall to Charlie's room. Edward was left in the lounge holding his face.

He was immediately sorry for what he had said. He didn't mean it like it sounded but he knew that any truce between them was now over.

Once he composed himself, he grabbed his things and went home.

Charlie missed Edward that evening but just figured Edward was tired and had stayed home.

Bella was perturbed about the conversation that she and Edward had had in the lounge. Her head told her that he was no good and deserved every stabbing word she had given him, but her heart said something totally different. Her heart told her to believe him and play fair because he was only trying to help. The words he'd said were out of anger and he was hurt from her accusations.

Once again, Bella tried to dismiss what her heart said. She remembered what he'd done to her friend and felt like any man that could do that, could not have changed that much.

She went back and forth in her mind about Edward. She really didn't want to fight with him. She wanted him around. She liked his voice and how he was so caring toward her. She felt bad about accusing him and wanted to apologize, but her silly pride wouldn't let her do it.

She also wasn't willing to allow herself to be hurt again like Jake had done to her, so she decided to hold to her guns.

A few days passed, and Edward was MIA. Charlie called him two or three times a day and constantly asked Bella about what had happened. She played dumb and even called him herself. His office verified that he was there, but he wouldn't come to the phone nor would he return their calls.

She missed him being around but didn't know how to make things right if he wouldn't talk to her. Those days went by very slow, and seeing Jake everyday wasn't helping anything at all. She didn't know why, but she actually missed Edward and wanted to see him again.

**So whatdaya think? That girl's a tough little cookie to crack isn't she? She's so used to Jake and all of his BS that she can't see something good right before her. **

**I have a good portion of the next chapter finish so if you want it posted quickly, give me what you know I like – show me some love by reviewing. *smiles***

**Reviewing is better than Edward cursing at you and putting you in check with his sexy ass. Huh? Heehehe… **

**Oh, go to my Twitter account. I have the hottest pic of Edward with my name on his chest and a bulge in his undies… *fanning* trust me… you'll love it. I'm at mydaughterbella.**

**Also, I've been reading a little and wanted to let you know what I think's the bomb. Well, as all of you know, sexylexicullen is still writing "Quiet Storm," and its totally addictive. If you haven't read it, it's a must read. She's written the sexiest Edward ever. He's rough all around the edges and is a gangster in the mob. *fanning* woo… trust me!**

**Also, I'm reading a WIP. "My Greatest Masterpiece" by luvrofink. Its BDSM and kinda weird, but I was turned on from the very beginning. I really wanted to kick Edward in the nuts a couple of times – well, a bunch of times, but I couldn't stop until I'd read all she had available. Hopefully she finishes the story. It'll be interesting.**

**I've also committed to reading "Master of the Universe." I just gotta see what all the hype is about… lol!**

**Alright, let's try something new. I've added an insert from the next chapter to get you excited about reviewing for me. I'll be doing this from now on if you show me some love.**

**~*0*~**

One evening, Edward was doing his rounds, and met up with a young girl he knew. She was James' sixteen year old sister, Bree. She was afraid and made him promise to not tell what had happened to her. She had come to the hospital to be checked out, but had changed her mind and was leaving when she ran into Edward.

She told him about a boy that she liked, and had been meeting at the movies with for a couple of weeks. She had never done anything with him because her mother would escort her there then pick her up. Plus, he was a couple of years older than her, and her mother would never have approved. That night, she was with friends, and snuck off to go for a ride with the boy. When they parked, they began kissing but his actions quickly became aggressive. He told her she was a tease and she knew she wanted it. He had pulled and tugged at her skirt until it was at her waist, and was attempting to remove her panties.

Luckily, after fighting him off, she was able to knee him in the groin and run. He didn't come behind her at first, but he later found her walking on the street and warned her not to say anything to anyone. He said he would tell them that she had been sneaking around with him and how she liked it rough. She promised to keep her mouth shut and he left her on the highway to walk home. An old lady driving by brought her to the hospital after seeing her walking on the road alone.

Edward pressed to know the name of the man that'd tried to rape his best friend's sister. After much prying, she told him it was Jacob Black.

**~*0*~**

**So, there you have it! Don't you just love Jake? – not! **

**Anywho, I know I'm long winded today – well everyday if you talk to me at all, but I'm done now. Be expecting the next chapter! **

**Love y'all and don't forget to review!**


	6. My Mistakes  My Happiness

**Chapter 6: My Mistakes – My Happiness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Edward's story.**

**A/N: To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I try to answer each one. **

**This isn't a huge chapter but it'll answer many of the questions that you've had about Edward and Jake. **

**I hope you enjoy now read!**

In Edward's personal life, he was getting a lot of heat from his father, Carlisle. Of Edward's siblings, he'd always been the smartest in school, but socially… his common sense left something to be questioned.

Edward's younger years were full of partying, women, drugs, sneaking out of the house and jail… twice.

His sudden change began around fifteen, and Carlisle had just been beside himself. He hadn't known how to deal with Edward. He was one of those children that if he punished him or took something from him, Edward would just find something else to entertain himself, so Carlisle was unable to successfully make him regret any of his actions. Edward was disrespectful to teachers, was suspended twice, and got in three fights. His reasons never made sense to his parents, but they tried to work with him.

When Edward made sixteen, he still wasn't interested in dating girls yet, but his choice of friends was detestable. If there was a boy that smoked weed, or popped pills, or ran women, or had flunked out of school – he was definitely going to be Edward's best friend. Sometimes, Carlisle thought that Edward did that just to piss him off, but he couldn't control what happened while Edward was at school or at school functions.

Around seventeen, Edward started sneaking out of the house – going to parties that Carlisle had forbidden him to go to. It wasn't that he wanted to keep him secluded in the house, but Carlisle worked around children and adults and had heard a lot of gossip about some of those parties. He didn't want his already destructive son to get any further involved with even more troubled people than he already had. He feared losing his son to the streets… maybe even death.

Of course, Edward had his own mind. He wanted to do things his way and he did just that. One night, Edward snuck out of the house to go to a party. That night, Edward lost his virginity and ended up in jail.

After the party, he and his friend, James, went riding. It was James' girlfriend's party and James wanted to get something special for her. He drove up to a local small jeweler, threw a brick through the window, grabbed everything out of the case closest to him, and peeled off. Edward never got out, neither did he know what James had planned, but it didn't matter. After being caught on camera, they both were arrested after they got back to the party. After all, the police knew James by name and where he hung out, his having been in trouble so many times.

Carlisle was furious. He told Edward that he'd never amount to anything and that he was very disappointed with him. Carlisle took Edward's car, rewrote his trust fund's available age to twenty-seven, and nailed every window in his room shut… inside and out.

Esme, Edward's mom, loved her son and hoped that he'd grow out of his rebellion and into a productive and happy young man. She worried about him and wanted to hold him and stop Carlisle from his rantings, but she knew Edward needed to be taught a lesson.

She had always babied him and they all seemed to be paying the cost now. He was her baby boy and from the day he was born, she'd absolutely adored him. There was nothing that he could do or say to anger her. Edward knew this and he also adored his mother.

He looked to her for help that time but she had to turn her back on him. She was afraid, like Carlisle, to lose her son so she backed off. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done with him but she knew it was for the best.

Alice, Edward's twin, naturally took his side. She knew about all of the trouble that he was going through but she knew him better than anyone else did. She knew he'd never have been involved in destroying someone's property or stealing. She knew his only fault was having the wrong friends and being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Edward adored his sister, too, and had always told her everything.

They were teenagers and Esme would still find them sleeping in the same room – sometimes the same bed. Edward would usually let Alice have the bed and he'd be on the floor or fast asleep on his chair and ottoman in the corner.

That night was no different, but when Carlisle passed Edward's room and saw Alice in there, he woke her up and demanded she sleep in her own room. She'd cried herself to sleep that night but not until she'd called her brother on the cell and told him she loved him.

To make things worse… the very next morning, the police came back to the house and took Edward in for questions about another robbery and the beatings of an elderly couple.

The couple had reported the robbery two nights prior and had described two young males. While James was in custody, they put him in a line-up and he was identified as one of the duo. They hadn't had a chance to question or line up Edward because he was immediately taken home. He was still underage, while James had been nineteen.

Needless to say, Edward, was not who they were looking for – neither did he know who had done it.

That was Edward's wake-up call. He stopped hanging out with James at school and after. He also stopped sneaking out of the house and lying to his parents. Somehow, the fear of Carlisle's wrath had done nothing for him like his having to stand in that line-up with five other people that could've been murderers, rapists, thieves or worse. It had literally scared the hell out of him.

After that… even though the bad boy was out of him, he redirected his efforts to girls. He'd had a taste of that sweetness and desired it again.

The girl, Victoria, that had taken his virginity was older, maybe early twenties, and had no interest in further pursing him. James had dared her to have sex with Edward in exchange for one of those diamond rings he would be stealing that night. She did it and had almost gotten what she'd wanted, if James hadn't been arrested.

The girls at school were different from her. They were more reserved and expected him to date them, fall in love, only then would they give it up. Edward didn't know much, but he knew damn well he had no intention of falling in love with anyone, but still, he played the role and got what he wanted from one girl, Jessica Stanley.

For him, it was really hard to date her. She was so demanding, and expected so much from him. She'd wanted him to walk her to every class, buy her lunch, dress alike, even do public displays of affection (PDA). He almost had to buy her a ring just to sleep with her. She was beautiful and smart, but he knew that if he had to do all of that just to get sex again, he'd have to get another plan. Once he finally had sex with her, it wasn't at all what he'd expected. She'd been nothing like Victoria and was definitely not as experienced.

It really pissed him off that he had worked so hard for that and ended up disappointed. Soon after, he broke up with her. There was no way he wanted to try so hard for something that wasn't as good as it should've been – plus, he didn't really love her anyway.

Now, granted, coochie was coochie, and sex was sex, but he had experienced it the first time with someone more mature. He knew after sleeping with Jessica that Victoria's experience sexually was what he wanted. The schoolyard crushes and pursuing virgins just wasn't for him. He figured it was better to let someone else go through the drama.

Carlisle had punished him for the rest of the school year after the James incident, so he was unable to meet anyone outside of school again. The school year went on and Edward made eighteen then graduated. He took a girl from school to the prom but he took her straight home after. The girl was offended and had even offered to let him be her first, but he'd had no intention of experiencing boring, inexperienced sex again – he preferred celibacy to boring. He covered himself by telling her that she should be in love before she did that and he didn't want to take that opportunity from her.

Much to his surprise, the girl gained a serious liking for him after that. She had never heard of a boy that cared enough about a girl to deny the one thing all boys strove to obtain. She started calling him, meeting him after class, and even asked him out on dates. Edward blew her off immediately and told her he wasn't interested, but wished her luck in love.

Even though he appeared to have become more serious about life and his studies, his father still wasn't convinced. He was on Edward hard every step of the way. He told him he hadn't taken out all that time with him growing up and given him the best of everything for him to grow up and be a flunky, a dropout, or a poverty-minded fool.

Once in college, Edward intended to make his father a liar and worked really hard to be just like his father… a doctor.

Edward had two shortcomings – women – and his choice of friends. Granted, he was a beautiful man – extremely handsome – but many women were intimidated and shied away from him. He wasn't easy to approach. He'd ended up only sleeping with one woman throughout college. She was ten years his senior and wasn't looking for any commitments. She had the experience that he desired and she was looking to be monogamous. That worked well for him. He found that although he had a strong sexual appetite, his appetite for variety was nonexistent. He was happy getting what he needed sexually from one woman.

He accepted the relationship for what it was and had remained friends with her since. They still talked and laughed together. They even listened to each other's issues, but only as friends. For them both, friends were friends and sex was sex. Neither could've asked for better.

His friends were another story. Actually, same shit different day. He smothered his time in his studies to avoid trouble and wanted to graduate as quickly as possible. Right before graduation, he gave in and went to a party with his friends. He hadn't been out in years so he thought it would be a good treat.

Much to his surprise, there were drugs of almost every kind being taken and topless girls everywhere. Edward knew immediately that he couldn't stay, so he talked a while, had a Dr. Pepper, laughed a while, then left early saying his father was driving up in the morning and he needed to get some rest.

Edward cut every one of those friends off after that. He knew somehow that he'd get caught with them – like he always did – and further disappoint his father.

Edward went on to become a resident at his father's hospital and never looked back to his days in college. He hadn't really made any friends, so he just put it behind him and pushed to be the man his father expected him to be.

One evening, Edward was doing his rounds and met up with a young girl he knew. She was James' sixteen–year-old sister, Bree. She was afraid and made him promise not to tell what had happened to her. She had come to the hospital to be checked out but had changed her mind and was leaving when she'd run into Edward.

She'd told him about a boy that she liked and had been meeting at the movies for a couple of weeks. She'd never done anything with him because her mother would escort her there then pick her back up. Plus, he was a couple of years older than her and her mother would've never have approved.

That night, she'd been with friends and had sneaked off to go for a ride with the boy. When they parked, they began kissing but his actions quickly became aggressive. He'd told her she was a tease and that she knew she wanted it. He had pulled and tugged at her skirt until it was up at her waist and had attempted to remove her panties.

Luckily, after fighting him off, she was able to knee him in the groin and run. He hadn't come after her at first, but he'd later found her walking on the street and warned her not to say anything to anyone. He said he'd tell everyone that she'd been sneaking around with him and that she liked it rough. She promised to keep her mouth shut and he left her on the highway to walk home alone. An old woman driving by had picked her up and brought her to the hospital after seeing her walking on the road alone.

Edward pressed to know the name of the man that'd tried to rape his friend's sister. After much prying, she told him it was Jacob Black.

Edward knew of Jake through mutual friends, but had never actually met him. In his anger, he went to Jake and confronted him. Jake admitted only that he wanted to have sex with the girl and she had changed her mind so he'd stopped.

Edward hadn't believed him and threatened him with exposure if he didn't stay away from her.

Much to Edward's surprise, Jacob had a rabbit up his sleeve. One of Jake's female friends had gone to college with Edward and happened to be at the party he'd gone to right before he'd graduated. She had captured a picture of Edward at the party with a drink in his hands, eyes hooded low – seemingly from laughing – and having a great time. There were also drugs on two tables near him.

Jake had remembered him from the hospital and had thought it odd to see him in a setting like that. Well, needless to say, Jake blackmailed Edward with the picture after describing it to him and threatened to post it on every wall in every hospital and doctor's office for miles around.

So, there Edward was, forever trapped in a prison of his own wrong decisions. The one night he'd gone out, the one night he'd allowed himself some pleasure, his whole senior year had now caught up with him. He had thought that all was forgotten and he had escaped the wrath of that night, but he hadn't. He had been caught in the worst way – on film.

He thought about it for a while, and considered kicking Jake's ass, and dealing with the wrath of his father, but decided against it. He knew he'd never gain his father's respect after that regardless as to whether he'd done what that picture suggested or not.

He hated Jake. To Edward, he was the worst kind of man. He'd tried to rape a young girl and he held Edward's future in his hands… literally. It wasn't good enough for Jake to have slept with many of the young nurses at the hospital, but now he'd tried taking a little girl's innocence for his own personal use and pleasure.

After that, they both hated each other. They almost came to blows several times over the years for Jake's disrespectful ways toward women that Edward knew. Edward wondered how those women never saw through Jake. He was clearly an ass on every level imaginable.

One night, a couple came into the Emergency Room. Edward was familiar with the man. He was the town's Police Chief, Charlie Swan. His wife, Renee, had had a bad heart and desperately needed a replacement. Over the months of taking care of her, she grew a liking to Edward and often spoke of her daughter, Bella. She'd show him pictures and would go on and on about how great they'd be together after Bella finished college. Edward always appeased her conversations but he was still Edward – the one that couldn't imagine settling down with any woman… destined to remain a bachelor that kept "friends with benefits."

Over time, he grew interested in this wonderful girl that Renee often spoke of. Edward was becoming lonely and the older woman that he was sleeping with was nothing like the one he'd been with from college. She wasn't looking for a commitment but she was so bossy in the bed… even aggressive. She was a lawyer, and had really stressful days and her appetite for sex was worse than his. Her name was Lauren, and even though he enjoyed that she knew what she wanted in the bed, he liked being in control. She rarely let him have that and he began to wonder if "friends with benefits" was what he wanted after all.

He was faithful to those relationships anyway, so he started considering maybe settling down.

Toward the end of Renee's life, Bella would frequent to hospital, but Edward had always somehow missed her. Renee was outdone that they'd always missed each other. She saw something special in him and wanted him there for her daughter.

One night, Edward was eating out alone after work at the local cafe. He saw Jake come in with a beautiful, brown-haired girl. She was breathtaking. Her small frame was perfect and her eyes and smile sparkled with happiness. He'd wondered again how Jake always managed to fool these women into believing that he was so wonderful.

As they approached his table, he never took his eyes off the girl. When she stepped clearly into the light, he gasped when he realized just who she was. It was Bella… Bella Swan… Renee's Bella. His stomach turned in knots and he felt like he wanted to throw up. He knew Jake's usual plans and it sickened him that he had gotten Renee's daughter.

He immediately left and went to find Charlie. When he'd made it to the hospital, he'd pulled Charlie into his office and told him everything. He told him about his past, the picture, Jake, and James' sister.

To his surprise, Charlie wasn't all that surprised. He had already checked Edward's background. He already knew James, and he also knew Jake. Well, he _knew_ that what Jake made people believe about himself was far from who he really was. It did surprise him about his attempt at raping that girl though. He just thought that Jake was a liar and a manipulator not a rapist.

Charlie explained to Edward that he was best friends with Jake's father and he and Bella had been friends since they were babies. He admitted that he and his wife had been warning Bella about Jake, but she wouldn't listen. She'd believed in her heart that she knew him and they'd always be together.

Edward begged him not to tell her what they'd talked about and Charlie agreed. He didn't want to hurt Edward. He liked him and it would only give Jake great satisfaction to ruin him.

After that, Edward began seeing Bella everywhere. If she was alone, he'd speak to her… even ask her out. He never understood why she was always so mean to him. She loathed his presence and pretended to want to throw up every time she saw him. She'd literally grab her stomach, lean over, and fake choking sounds.

After a while, he thought it was cute. He loved her feistiness, and sometimes egged her on just to get a reaction out of her. He never stopped asking her out or paying for her lunch or coffee when he could catch the bill.

When Renee died, he was dismal. He had actually grown to love her over those months and had recently promised her that he wouldn't give up on Bella. She had talked to him about a beautiful future and lots of beautiful copper-haired grandchildren that Charlie would spoil. She had even written Bella a note expressing her extreme happiness for her union with Edward then she'd written one to her first grandchild. She'd told them how much she loved them and was sorry that she had missed meeting them, but had already seen them in her dreams. She'd promised to always be near and love them even in her absence.

Renee gave the letters to Edward to read then folded and sealed them in two beautiful envelopes. She asked him to keep them and give Bella hers when they got married then to his first child after he'd learned to read and would understand what she'd written. Edward sat at her bedside and cried while reading the beautiful letters and hugged Renee tightly – telling her he loved her.

She had seen something great in him that no one else, other than his own mother, had ever seen in him… not even himself. Until that moment, he'd never allowed himself to be in a meaningful relationship, neither had he considered ever being in love.

Renee's vision of him as a strong man, a great husband, a loving father, and a successful doctor allowed him to finally believe something good about himself.

That was the day that his life changed.

Charlie was of the same accord as Renee. He'd agreed with her high opinion of Edward. He'd even promised Renee he'd watch out for Edward, since he was destined to be in the family anyway.

Renee's death literally broke those two men. Even her last moments were filled with laughter and stories of the future. She only got angry with them when they looked sad or cried. She promised then that her new home would be glorious and she was excited to go. Bella wasn't there. She had tests that week and had visited days before.

Edward and Charlie had kept in touch as promised. In fact, they'd even got together a few times a year to go fishing or just have lunch. Charlie often asked him to be patient with Bella. She was so bull-headed and always had to find things out the hard way. He admitted she was just like him. It had taken him a while to admit his love for Renee when they were young but once he had he couldn't have been happier.

He told Edward stories of their younger dating days and Renee's persistence. She knew from the day they'd met that Charlie would be hers and she had told him that every chance she got until he'd given in.

Edward eventually backed off of being with Lauren. It took him a year or more to give her up, but he wanted to prepare his life for Bella.

Over the years, his affection grew for Bella. He often imagined himself being the man that Renee had seen him being for her daughter and he wanted the fairytale – all of it.

**Thank you for reading my story and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**If you'd like, follow me on Twitter at mydaughterbella**

**I'd love to chat with you.**


	7. Renee's Wish

**Chapter 7: Renee's Wish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Charlie talks to Bella about Renee's last wishes before she died. Bella and Edward have a conversation at dinner.**

**This is Beta'd by Dee. No... I'm not telling you her real name. You might try to take her and she's MINE! :0) Thanks Dee for your kick ass editing and whipping my raunchy ass into shape. I feel like I've learned so much with you. She's a comma hound and made my poor paper look like it was bleeding - it had so much red on it. Love ya, Dee. Mwah!**

**A/N: To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I try to answer each one. **

**Thanks to everyone for the sweet reviews from the last chapter. *big teethy grin.* I flove you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things'll start pulling together and making better sense after this.**

**Oh, I got some great news this morning and I'll tell you all about it at the end of the story. Don't forget to read my A/N at the end.**

**Smooches! Now read…**

Bella felt bad for the way she'd treated Edward… just a little. She knew how Charlie adored Edward and was sad that _she'd_ caused Charlie sadness.

Charlie knew that she'd done _something_ but was unable to voice to her his frustration.

After a couple of weeks, Charlie was doing better. It was time to go home. He was able to walk with help and was able to communicate. His words were slow but understandable. Bella was excited that he had recovered almost a hundred percent and was even happier to be bringing him home.

When they got home, she noticed the bills on the table that she'd been stacking over the weeks and dreaded having to sit down and open them. She knew that she'd not be happy after, so she put then in a stack to the side and committed to doing it the next day.

She helped Charlie up the stairs, fed him, and read him a page out of his favorite fishing magazine. The doctor had told her to read to him and encourage _him_ to read also. It would help his mind stay focused.

They next morning she helped Charlie get dressed and put him back in bed before feeding him. After she finished with Charlie, she sat at the table and began sorting out the bills. Just as she began her sort, the phone rang.

It was her editor who'd been very supportive of Bella's need to help her father but she had received a call from the owners. They were demanding that Bella either come back to work or be fired. Of course, Bella couldn't do that. There was no way she could go back to work right then, so she promised her editor that she'd resign with the hope of returning some day.

Bella was really upset but didn't allow herself to come to tears. She'd already known that call was inevitable.

She called her bank to check her and Charlie's accounts to see what they had available.

Both accounts together had plenty to take care of the bills for months but it still wasn't enough because of the impending doctor's bills.

She wondered if the department would hold Charlie's position while he was sick.

She was afraid and worried about Charlie's health. She knew that once the hospital found out Charlie couldn't pay, they'd deny treatment. She knew she had to do something.

After she paid the bills, she stuck them in the mailbox and sat on the porch. She tried to imagine what would help her and Charlie's situation. First, if she could get an aide to help with Charlie during the day, she could work. Second, if she held two jobs, she could pay the extra bills that came in. There were many flaws to her perfect world, like, who would pay for the aide until she could earn money, and how long could she last working two full-time jobs?

She went back in to find the prescriptions the doctor had given her for Charlie. None was the same as what she'd already purchased, plus, they'd told her to discontinue most of his present medications anyway.

She called Billy to sit with Charlie while she went to fill the prescriptions. The four prescriptions cost her over six hundred dollars.

When she made it to the car, she freaked out. Charlie was starting chemo the next week, and she knew the medicine would probably change again. She didn't know what to do.

Out of nowhere, she thought about Edward and the last conversation they'd had. He'd angrily told her that he'd pay for Charlie's doctor bills if she married him. She wondered if he'd really do it. She quickly dismissed it. She knew she could never do something like that – especially with someone she didn't respect.

When she got home, she found Billy holding Charlie as he sat hunched over next to the bed. When she asked what had happened, he said Charlie had gotten really upset about something, and immediately became ill right after. When she asked what it was, he just told her they were talking about going fishing, and eating at the cafe, and Charlie got really angry, then sad, then sick.

That confused Bella, but she let it go for the moment. She helped Charlie back in the bed and offered him ice for his throat.

Later that evening, after Billy left, she asked Charlie what had upset him so much. At first, he ignored her, but after she persisted, he told her.

"Bells, I worry about you. I've lived a long, happy, love-filled life with your mother and my career. You're my only daughter, and I hate seeing you alone and thinking about you being alone."

"Dad, I'm not alone. I have you."

"No, Bells. Granted, I am fighting for my life, but we need to accept that I may not beat this. I may die, Bells."

Tears came to Bella's eyes as she shook her head. "Dad, please, don't talk like that. You'll beat this. You have to."

"Bells, look at me. I have so many things wrong with me. I need you to be realistic and I need you to prepare yourself, just in case."

"No! I won't have this conversation with you! This is ridiculous! You're all I have and you're ready to just leave me – now?" Bella screamed.

"Of course not. I promise you that I'll fight, but, Bells, I can't control what this body wants to do no more than your mother could."

"Oh, God, ohmygod, ohmygod," she said quickly. "Dad, please. I need you. Don't do this." She fell to her knees by the bed and cried.

"Bells, I want you to be happy. I _need_ to see you happy. I made your mother promises before she died, and I've done all I could to ensure that, but I see that you have a mind of your own and you just have to learn things the hard way. Go over there and open that drawer, then bring me that pink notebook." She did as he asked but was confused. He opened the book and she noticed her mother's handwriting. "Bells, your mother wanted all these things for you. She made me promise to push you in these directions. She was sure that if you did, you'd find love and happiness."

Bella looked at the list. Most of it was reasonable, but the rest seemed ridiculous to her. She wondered why her mother was so convinced that those things would bring her happiness. The list was:

Kiss Bella everyday, twice. If you don't see her, call her, and tell her you love her.

Remind her that happiness is acceptable, and she deserves it.

Don't let her marry Jacob Black. If you let her marry him, I'll haunt you from my grave.

Give her a portion of my life insurance money to get a good start after college.

Keep in touch with Edward. Keep him close. Love him.

Don't let Bella ruin her life with debt and wrong decisions. Keep her close. Know her.

Encourage her to love and have children. She's stubborn, but she has a big heart, and can love the right man the way he needs to be loved.

Pay for her wedding. Make it was big as possible. She won't agree, but tell her I insisted. You know where the money is for that. Don't give it to her or tell her.

Ensure that Bella knows Edward. Make them spend time together, even if she refuses. She'll eventually see in him what I see. He'll make her really happy.

Kiss my grandkids for me. Tell them I love them already, and I'll see them again.

Charlie, be happy. I love you, and I miss you already. You were my first and only love, and I'm taking you with me in my heart. Don't worry and please don't mourn me too long. We'll see each other soon. I love you.

While Bella read the checklist, she slid down to the floor by Charlie's bed. It took her longer than it should've to read, for tears blurring the words. When she finished, she put the notebook down and sobbed into her knees.

Charlie had been trying to do all of those things over the past few years, and had succeeded at most. She felt bad that she wouldn't be doing as her mother asked. She hated Edward and couldn't understand what Renee had seen that was so wonderful in him.

"Bells, look at me. Your mother was rarely wrong in relationships. That is a fine boy and he cares for you. You're just so damn mean and spiteful to him that I'm afraid that you've run him off. I've spoken to him every other week or seen him since your mother died and now he won't even take my calls."

"Dad, I wish you'd stop. You're hurting my feelings. You make me feel like you love _him_ more than you do me."

"Bells, don't be ridiculous. Granted, I've grown a serious affection for the boy but it's been over time. I was only trying to do as your mother asked of me."

"Dad, I despise that man. He's not who you think he is."

"Actually, young lady, I _do_ know him, all about him, and he's everything I think he is. Whatever your issues are with him are misled. You should confront him about it and listen to his explanation then believe him."

Bella looked over at him, curious. "You're acting like you know all of his deep dark secrets, Dad."

"Actually, I do, and he'll tell you if you let him. Bells, please, consider what I'm asking you. I can't tiptoe around this any longer."

"Ah, Dad, I can't."

"You can, and you will... for your old man?"

Bella left the room to go to bed. That night was the first night she dreamed of Edward Cullen.

It was the Edward that Renee and Charlie spoke of. He was kind and loving and affectionate – and she adored him. Everything was perfect.

In the middle of the night, she woke up to an empty bed. Her heart was racing and she felt sad. She wondered, as she hugged herself tightly, if Edward could be the man she needed. She had to admit to herself if no one else that his presence made her feel… sexy, wanted, protected.

It was all of the past bullshit that kept getting in her way. She committed to do as Charlie'd asked. She'd ask Edward about what she'd been told and let the chips fall where they may.

The next morning, Edward's office called and reminded them of their follow-up visit. Bella wished she could change doctors but she knew Charlie wouldn't have it. The appointment wasn't until one-thirty. She had time.

She washed a few loads of laundry, cooked breakfast, helped Charlie get dressed then got the mail. Of course, she found the bill from the oncologist right on top. She opened it and found a bill for thirteen hundred and fifty dollars. She shook her head and threw it on the table.

On the way to Edward's office, she attempted to get her mind right. She didn't know what his attitude would be like so she wanted to be sure that hers was right. She committed to being nice and play fair no matter what he said to her... for Charlie.

They waited a little longer than usual in the waiting room then again in the room. It angered Bella that he was acting rudely to her father. He had promised Charlie that he'd keep his wait short.

When Edward walked in, he was really polite and apologized for the wait. He hadn't realized they were coming for the appointment. Charlie's face lit up and Edward caught up with him on his health. Edward was really nice and respectful to Charlie, but Bella could tell there was a distance that wasn't there before. Charlie didn't care. He was happy to see Edward again and told him several times during the conversation that he'd missed him. Before Charlie left to weigh in, get stuck, and give urine, Edward had completely softened. Bella could tell he'd really missed Charlie.

When Charlie left, Edward stayed and wrote down what had happened with Charlie since his last visit, and what Charlie had reported that day. When he finished, he got up, never looked at Bella, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

When Charlie finished, he came back in and a few minutes later so did Edward. Edward told them that Charlie's urine test was good and so was his blood sugar but his blood pressure was higher than the last time. He wanted to put Charlie on a new drug that would help drop his blood pressure in addition to what he was already taking. Bella's face dropped but quickly recovered before they saw. Edward handed Charlie the prescription, promised to call and check on him that evening, then left.

When they got home, Bella left Charlie at home with Billy again to get the medicine. It wasn't that bad, but a hundred and fifty dollars was still a lot.

That evening, Edward called as he'd promised. When Bella answered, he introduced himself then asked for Charlie. Bella gave Charlie the phone and they talked for a whole hour. Charlie laughed more that evening than she had heard him laugh since before her mother died.

She sat back down at the table and paid the few bills that had come in that day and thought again about Edward's offer. She had to do something and quick. The way things were going, she'd be out of money in a little over a month.

She pondered the idea for a while then called Edward after he and Charlie had gotten off the phone.

"Charlie! Did you think of another of Renee's jokes?" Edward warmly greeted her.

"Edward, it's Bella."

He paused. "Alright."

"Can we go have dinner or lunch or something tomorrow?"

"For what, Bella? I don't have the energy to argue with you or be insulted. I've left you alone just like you asked. I'm only talking with Charlie. If you have a problem with that, talk to him."

Bella sighed. She knew she deserved that. "No, Edward. I'm not wanting to argue with you or insult you. Will you meet me or not?"

"Bella, I don't know. Every time we get together, we can't get on the same page and it drains every bit of energy I have. I'll call you tomorrow after work to let you know."

"Edward, please. I'll be on my best behavior," she practically begged.

"What's this about?"

"Will you just meet me? We'll talk face to face."

"Alright, Bella, whatever. I'll be there at six o'clock."

"Thank you," she responded.

When she hung up, she hit the table with her fist. Was that her third or fourth time humbling herself to that man? She hated that she needed him and hated him even more for possibly being a willing participant to her plan.

That Saturday she did her daily chores and called Billy to sit with Charlie for most of the day. She left to buy something nice for the evening, did her hair, and even put on makeup. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt almost like a prostitute. She talked herself out of it three times but continued on.

When Charlie saw her, he smiled from ear to ear. "Bells, where are you going all zooted up like that?"

"It's a surprise, Dad." She forced herself to smile.

Edward showed up in his uniform at six o'clock sharp. He was surprised to see Bella dressed like she was. His eyes became large and his breath caught. She was dressed in a beautiful royal blue, knee-length dress made of a t-shirt looking material but very feminine.

"Oh, I didn't know I was supposed to get dressed up. I can go change."

"No, don't worry about it. You look fine."

Edward smiled. "Can I see Charlie first?"

"Sure, he'd love to see you."

Edward went up while Bella washed the last dishes in the sink. When he came down, he told her that Charlie couldn't stop smiling and was asking what was going on.

"I didn't know what to tell him. Can you give me a clue?"

"Edward, we're just going to dinner at Sam Uley's new Italian restaurant."

"Huh, alright. Since we're going there, I'd like to get changed at my place. I'll just be thirty minutes. Would you like me to come and pick you back up?"

"No, I'll go with you. I'll wait."

They climbed in his Volvo and headed to his cottage on the lake. It was quaint but very beautiful. It didn't seem to belong on the beach, though. It was so formal. So… Edward. She wondered who could live in there. Who lived in a house with white carpet? She just shook her head.

He was ready soon enough then they headed to Sam Uley's place.

Edward was way more excited about their "date" than he should've been. He was really talkative and never stopped smiling. Bella often looked at him and felt bad for what she was about to say to him. What made it worse was that she was sure he'd do it. She could tell just from his demeanor that night – way too happy.

When they got to Sam's Place, Sam greeted them at the door and gave her a huge hug. He knew her from the Reservation where Jake was from.

"I'm so glad you dropped that asshole like a hot potato. Don't let him back in, whatever you do," Sam whispered in her ear. Bella halfway smiled and introduced Edward. Sam was really cordial to Edward and escorted them to a private table.

They ate some wonderful food that night and Edward told many of his and Charlie's corny jokes that usually had them both laughing uncontrollably. Bella was barely entertained but occasionally smiled and laughed for show. She did admit, though, that Edward was very charming and cared about what she had to say when she spoke. It was getting harder and harder to not like him.

At the end of dinner, Edward noticed she had become distant and remembered that the "date" wasn't really a date and she wanted to talk to him about something.

"Bella, thank you for coming to dinner with me. I've had a wonderful time. But I know you wanted to talk to me about something, so what is it?"

Bella paused then blushed. She had many times gone over the words that she needed to say to him, but now it seemed there were no good words to describe what she was offering and she was embarrassed.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked curiously.

"Do you remember our last conversation at the hospital?" Edward nodded his head then furrowed his brow, afraid to hear the rest of what she was about to say. "Well, um… do you remember what you said before I… um... slapped you?" He just pulled his eyebrows farther down, squinting at the memory. "Well, would… um… well..." Bella stuttered through every word.

"Get it out Bella," he demanded. "If it's about Charlie, you already know I'd do anything for him."

"Yes, I know, but, Edward, what I'm trying to ask is… um… would you be willing to do what you had suggested?" His mouth fell open in complete surprise then he visibly became angry. "Now, wait, Edward, don't get angry." She put her hands up, palms facing him. "I know you could have any woman you want, and you'd never need to pay one for anything, but I'm willing to pay Charlie's debt anyway I can, even by marrying you."

"Bella, that's ridiculous. Why would you want to marry a man that you despise? Plus, I'd help Charlie without marrying you."

"Edward, listen. I can't have you giving us that much money and not get anything in return. I just wouldn't have it. Plus, you have no idea what Charlie and I are facing."

"Bella, no. It doesn't matter. Furthermore, I won't marry you and force you to fake loving me. I care for you, and we'd only end up hating each other. Your mother saw something in us that she wanted, but I won't do it like that."

"You know about my mother's wishes?" she asked baffled.

"Well, yes. Your mother adored me and I loved her. She is, to date, the only person _ever_ in my life that I loved so much that it hurt me to see her go. Charlie and I mourned together for months."

"_What the hell?_ I feel like I've been left out of my own family for years," Bella said, pretty perturbed.

"Don't look at it like that. You were young and still in college. Your father had a hard time with her death, and your mother made us both promise to look out for each other, so we did. That's how we got to be such good friends." Edward's eyes filled with water talking about Renee. He missed her. She always encouraged him and had changed his life with her wonderful promises of his future.

"Oh, my, God. Are you crying talking about my mother?" Bella asked surprised.

He wiped his eyes. "Bella, look, you have no idea what Renee did for me. She changed my life forever. I'm not the same person I was before I met her so you can laugh all you want. She was very special to me."

"I'm sorry. I know my mom was contagious. She was my best friend. When she set her mind to something, she'd pursue it until she got what she wanted – that was just my mom. It looks like she got to you hard."

"She did – your father, too. Those are some really amazing people."

"So, Edward, are we doing this?"

"No. I'm serious, Bella. Neither of us would be happy in an arranged marriage. If I marry you, I _want_ to be for you what your mother expected me to be, not just be with you because of some agreement, plus, I have lots of money. Charlie's bills don't matter. I'll still pay 'em."

Bella saw that she was getting nowhere with him. She was getting frustrated and didn't understand why he wouldn't just do it – let her pay her and Charlie's debt. She knew he wanted to be with her. Then she got an idea.

She rose from her seat and walked around the table to Edward then sat on his lap. She placed her arms around his neck and looked right into his eyes. He immediately softened to her touch.

"Edward, please. I just wouldn't feel right taking that much money from you. I'd do whatever you wanted. I'd even try to love you. Please," she said very flirtatiously.

His emotions were all over the place. He realized he had the opportunity to have the girl of his dreams, and she was willing to love him – well, to at least try. As he looked into her eyes about to answer, he heard Bella's name called by an all too familiar voice.

"Bells… Bells… is that you?" Jake asked. "What are you doing here with… _him_?"

Bella quickly go up from Edward's lap and sat back in her chair. It pissed Edward off that Jake had that much power over her. He wondered for a moment if Bella was like the other women… weak.

"Bells, you know I would've brought you to dinner. You don't have to go out with _him_, and dressed like that?" Jake shook his head. He had completely turned his back to Edward and had taken a seat facing Bella. She never said a word. She just looked away almost embarrassed. "Bells, say something."

"I have nothing to say. We're not together anymore." She looked behind her. "Is that your date?"

"Well, yes, it is, but she'll find a ride home if you want me to sit with you or take you home. She means nothing to me. You know that, Bells."

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Jacob, go to your date. I'm with mine. Goodbye."

"No, I won't leave you here with this… _leech_. Who knows what he'll do to you," Jake stated rudely.

"Excuse me? First of all, I don't think you have room to call anyone a leech, Black, further, we're here on a date and you're disturbing us. Bella and I are together now, so you need to get the hell away from my table, _now_," Edward stated forcefully. He wasn't playing. His eyes were flaming red and Jacob knew if he persisted, they'd only get in a fight.

Jake looked at Bella who looked away. "Fine, but this is far from over, Cullen. She's mine. Always has been, always will be, regardless."

"Black, get the _fuck_ away from my table!"

Jake left but not without placing his hand on Bella's shoulder and whispering in her ear. "You know I love you, baby. You're mine. Remember us." Then he kissed her on the forehead.

Edward jumped to his feet to forcefully remove Jake's hands from Bella, but Jake left before he could.

Bella was visibly shaken from the conversation.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Look, Edward, I need you to do this. I need my father taken care of and I need to pay you back. Will you or not?" she said with her voice shaky. "You don't love me and I definitely don't love you, but we could learn to."

"So, let me get this straight? One moment, you're kind to me then Black comes over here and suddenly it's business as usual. Does that sum it up?"

"Goddamn it! I'm so fuckin' tired of this shit. Forget it." She jumped to her feet. "I'll figure it out on my own. I don't need a damn man to always fix my shit. Take me home."

Edward looked over at Jake's table and Jake smiled at him then mouthed, "She's mine."

Edward remained seated then told her to be seated. When she refused, he became rude also.

"Bella, you know there's no other way to "fix" this situation, and you'll never make enough money working to pay those bills, now, sit your ass _down_ and let's talk."

Bella paused for a moment then sat and crossed her arms.

"Look, I see that you're obviously still in love with that motherfucker, so if I agree to do this you can't have any contact with him whatsoever. Not even chaste conversation like just now."

"You don't know anything about me or who I love and I never had a conversation with him. You did."

"None, Bella!"

"Fine."

"Also, for this to work, you can't walk around town acting like you hate me. I'm well respected around this community and I plan on staying like that. In the public, we'll act like a happy couple newly in love. Plus, we'll date at least three months before we get married."

"Whatever you want. Can we go?"

"No, I'm not finish yet, and you may not want to do this when I'm finished. If you still want to do this after I finish, then fine."

"Alright, what else?"

"Next, when we date, I don't want to fight with you all the time. I need you to put an effort into this like I'm willing to. I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much but you need to get past it. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't against you."

"Huh," she said shaking her head.

"Now, here are the rest of the rules. I want us to stay married at least ten years and we live together from the day we get married."

"Wait, it'll take ten years to pay the debt? Damn, Edward. And how will we live together if Charlie's sick? Our house is too little. We only have one bathroom."

"Ten years _and_ we live together. I could care less where. I can live with you, you can live with me, or I'll buy us a home that's more comfortable."

Bella just sighed. "Ten years?"

"Bella, listen. I don't plan to ever divorce you. If you like, I could change it to twenty years." Bella gasped. "So which is it? Ten or twenty?"

She sighed again. "Ten," she whispered.

"Bella, I already care for you. Do you think it'll be that hard to love me?"

"Yes."

"Well, you'd better think long and hard about this, because ten years is a long time to live with someone and not genuinely love them. Anyway, the next rule is that you have to open yourself up to try to love me. Actually, you made that rule up but I expect you to try."

"Fine. What about sex?"

Edward sighed. "Would you have a problem with me having someone on the side to take care of that? She wouldn't have to be from here."

"I don't know. I probably would, eventually."

"So, you want us to have sex?"

"No… not really."

"So, you don't want to have sex with me and you don't want me to have sex with someone else either for ten years?"

"Edward, I don't know. Whatever you want."

"I want us to fall in love and get married, make love, have babies, and live happily ever after. Can I have that?"

Edward would never disgrace himself or Renee by having an affair with another woman but he had to make his desires known to Bella. She was important to him as the marriage would also be and he knew he could work to have her heart. He also needed her to be open to talk about things later.

"For ten years you can. Wait... did you say babies?"

"Hell, yeah, I said babies. Would you want another woman to have my kids and have to deal with her and my children?"

Bella started shaking her head. "Ah, man, this is getting way too complicated."

"Bella, I'm not saying you have to get pregnant right away and start kicking out kids, but I'd like to be able to talk to you about it in years to come. Hell, I'll almost be forty in ten years."

"So, I guess we're having sex."

He sighed. "Can we at least talk about it after we get married? If you're too uncomfortable with it, I can always have someone else take care of that but I'd prefer being with you only. Plus, making love helps bond two people together. It may help us."

"Huh, it hasn't 'bonded' you yet."

"You know what I mean. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, my sweet to-be-husband," she said sarcastically.

"How many men have you been with?

"Anything other than that." She blushed.

"Why, Bella? I have the right to know what I'm getting myself into."

"You mean _who_ you're getting yourself into."

"Whatever. So, how many?"

"Next question," she said, blushing again.

He leaned his head down, looking at her in the eyes for a moment across the table. He pulled his eyebrows down. "Bella, you're not still a virgin? Are you?" She looked away toward Jake's table, trying to divert Edward's attention. "Bella, look at me. Are you?"

"No. I'm not a virgin."

"So, Black was your first?"

"Next question."

"Do you like sex?"

"Next..."

"Have you ever performed oral sex on someone?"

"Edward!"

He chuckled. "Alright. I was just messing with you anyway. Can I tell you about me?"

"Whatever."

"I've only had sex with four women. My first, who was older than me, my first girlfriend in high school, one in college, and one since medical school. After I met your mom, I cut the last one off and haven't done anything since."

"_Why_?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, before I met your mom, I never imagined myself in a committed relationship, let alone having children. I wanted 'friends with benefits' and that was it. I always thought of myself as a hopeless bachelor."

"Edward, do you have any children?"

"No. Never."

"Any abortions?"

"Of my children?" She nodded her head. "Oh, hell no. I would never do that to one of my children."

"So, you're saying you've never impregnated a girl then paid for her abortion?"

"Hell no! Why would you ask me something like that? Is that what you've thought I did all this time?"

"Whatever, Edward. I thought we were being honest with each other. Never mind."

"No, 'never mind.' Tell me what's been told to you."

Bella stood up. "Are we finished here?"

"No, sit your _ass_ back down. Look, my life is an open book. I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of and would love to go back to redo most of it, but I promise you, I've never done anything like that. I wouldn't have done that even in my worst rebellion. My mom would kill me if she ever found something like that out."

"Edward look, whatever you did or did not do is your business and I don't have to like it so let's just move on."

"Bella..."

"Are we done?"

"Yeah. Oh, do you want to pick your ring out or should I?"

"It doesn't matter. When does all of this start?"

"All of what? The marriage? Or Charlie?"

"Both."

"Well, get all of Charlie's bills and prescriptions together and I'll start paying them now. There's no need to have him under any extra stress. I'll also replace anything you've spent to date. As for us, I'd like to take you out on some dates and spend some time together. Plus, it'll give you time to be sure you want to do this. Bella, I can make you happy if you let me." He leaned over placing his hand on her hand but she slowly removed her hand from under his.

"Edward, one thing at a time. I appreciate what you're willing to do for Charlie and all but please don't expect any sudden changes in me. I'll do as you've asked, for appearances, but I won't be falling in _like_ with you next week. Before we go, I have one rule of my own."

"What's that?"

"I want all of this in writing. Nothing formal, just your promise and if you want to hold me to a dollar value, that's fine also. I need to know that you'll financially help my father no matter his needs."

Edward agreed. They left right after that. Edward walked Bella out with his hand around her waist. When they passed Jake's table, they both ignored him. In fact, right before they walked out, Bella stopped, turned toward Edward and kissed him passionately. She knew Jake was looking and this was her keeping her first promise to Edward. She wanted Jake to know she was serious about Edward and wanted him to back off.

"Wow, what was that for?" Edward asked.

"That was for Jake. He needs to start getting used to me being with you, so that was me keeping my first promise to you."

"Bella..."

"Let's go."

The ride home was quiet. His mind was on that mind-blowing kiss that he thought meant nothing to her, and her mind was on how wonderfully soft and sweet his lips felt in addition to the butterflies that were still in her stomach. She was confused and angered and happy all at the same time.

When they got back home, Charlie was so happy. Edward went up to visit with him before he went home and described to him the wonderful food that Sam's Place had.

Bella walked Edward to his car. "Edward, I don't want Charlie knowing what we're doing. Please don't tell him."

"I wouldn't. Don't worry." Bella exhaled a quick breath. "Bella, I do care for you. I hope we can work this out."

"Yeah, we'll talk more about it later." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. She wanted to stop him but she decided to let him. She figured she should just go ahead and get used to it. Besides, the kiss from earlier was still on her mind – she was still feeling weird about that.

The very next day, Edward drew the papers up himself, signed them in front of Bella then gave them to her to keep. He didn't care anything about any of that. All he knew was that he was getting his Bella, and he couldn't have been happier. He knew that she could change her mind before the wedding but he saw no need in allowing Charlie to suffer for some stupid agreement, so he looked over the bills, added them up with Bella then wrote her a check for the full amount.

Bella never gave a response to what he did. She only took the check and tucked it in her purse. She never said thank you or smiled or anything. Edward noticed but he reminded himself that she may need time to cope so he didn't push.

He would've done this willingly if she would've asked. He cared for her deeply, and promised himself to show her that every day for the next ten years. He knew somehow that eventually, she would love him back the same way he loved her.

In Bella's heart, she really hated him – or so she thought – especially now that she needed him and was practically forced to marry this "horrible" man. She committed to make this as horrible for him after she married him as she possibly could. After all, she only had to be nice in front of people, right? At home, it would be a whole different issue. She'd make him pay for what he had done to her friend.

**Well, there ya go! I hope you enjoyed it. I have most of the next chapter written already so review. It'll get me off my lazy ass to proof it.**

**MY NEWS: Alright, I checked my e-mail this morning and I've been nominated at The Lemonade Stand for fic of the week! I'm a new writer and It's an honor to be nominated by you… my readers. I'm very happy. Now… I need you again. You gotta vote. Go to the link below and vote for "My Heart's Redemption." I'll give you lots and lots of Kisses and Hugs. 3**

http: / tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com /p/tls-index-of-featured-fics . html

**P.S. Don't forget to take the spaces out. **

***~0~***

**FIC PIMPS: I'll start pimping two stories that I'm reading at the end of my chapters so be watching for it. **

**Outside the Box by Sexylexicullen**

This is just your basic New York City love story. Crappy apartments, menial jobs, and low standards place Bella Swan in the pathway of love. Rated M. Canon couples with my usual OOC cast. AH. E/B

_**My thoughts about the story**_: I began reading this story with great expectations. From reading Sexylexicullen's other work, I knew I'd be laughing (uncontrollably), getting angry at the dumb shit they do (which is what really goes on in real life), feeling the emotions of the characters and just all out happy when I finished. Well, needless to say… I got all of that. The story is only two chapters in and I'm needing more already. Read this. Read it, read it! You won't be disappointed. When I think about the things that happened, I'm still laughing…

**Marital Psychosis by AELGP**

Bella is in a complicated marriage with Jake. Their business is going under and she's ready to throw in the towel, until Edward walks into her life. I want him bad but I'm married...what do I do? Lots of Lemons...Edward/Bella/Jake/Jasper/ and many more

_**My thoughts about the story**_: I've been reading this story since the beginning. I'd never read April's work but after talking to her on Twitter, I gave it a try. It was definitely not what I expected. It's a story about Bella who's in a DV relationship with Jake. (It's bad and she's all emotionally messed up,) but right from chapter one, her savior, Edward, steps in (out of nowhere) and helps her on her road to being emotionally healed again. It'll piss you off – royally, make you laugh and give you all kinds of lemony ideas. Read it. You'll enjoy it.

**Be looking out for my next review of fics. They're new authors that need your love. They and their stories are: **

"**Is This Really It" by Roinsff **

"**Outside In" by Pixie-belle88**

***~0~***

**Now, it's time to review. I've loved your words from the previous chapter and you all keep me encouraged. Mwah!**

**Reviewing is better than having your mom pick your perfect mate and leave instructions to make sure you're happy. (Sigh)**


	8. Save Me, Please!

**Chapter 8: Save Me, Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Jake gets desperate, and Edward comes to the rescue.**

**A/N: To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I try to answer each one.**

**To my Beta: Dee, I flove you girlie. You've taught me so much this past month and I'm sooo glad you didn't drop my ass. You've been valuable. My goal is to have no errors. Ha! We'll see. Mwah! (Y'all, Dee actually said she liked this chapter and it was sad. I was honored. I guess she usually can't enjoy it for all my bullshit errors. Lol! Thanks again, Dee.)**

**Also, superduperoober hugs to my pre-readers for this chapter. robinsff and niccb23. I know u h00rs didn't really wanna pre-read… u wanted first dibs on the story but I forgive you anyway. Lol! Luv y'all! Mwah!**

**Read, damnit!**

The weekend passed and Bella hadn't heard much else from Edward. He'd call Charlie twice a day to check on him but didn't have much to say to her. He'd say hello then ask for Charlie.

In one way, it made her feel neglected but in the other, she was relieved. He had taken all of the pressure off her, so where her mind had been worried about the future before, she now had more time to ponder things like her feelings.

Sunday morning, Jake and his dad showed up at the house with fresh fish, potatoes, and corn on the cob. They had even brought their deep fryer and the grease. Bella didn't know how to feel about Jake being there but she let them in. Charlie was already up and seemed a little stronger so she helped him downstairs to talk with Billy while he cooked.

Jake had been calling every morning and night since the night at Sam's restaurant but she had avoided every call. She didn't get it. Why, after everything he'd done, would he ever think she'd let him back into her life. He genuinely disgusted her and he didn't get that she was trying to be the better person and remain polite. She was quickly finding out that nice wouldn't work between them.

"Bells, haven't you seen my calls?"

"Sure. I didn't want to talk."

"Bells, we can work this out. We always have. They mean nothing to me. I love _you_."

"Yeah, well, if loving me is cheating on me multiple times, lying to me, and continuously bringing different women around me, then yes, you love me," she said then walked into the kitchen.

"Bells, can I talk to you outside?"

"Look, _Jacob_, I'm dating Edward now and I have no intention of allowing you to change _anything_ about that. He's kind and considerate and he adores me. He'd never do me like you've done."

He grabbed her by her arm roughly and pulled her outside. "Look, Bella, you have no idea what kind of man he is. He's not what you think he is." She shrugged to make him release her but his grip tightened. "And why even waste your time like that. You love me. Why do all of that for nothing?"

"Get your fucking hands off me."

"Not until you start making sense. Why, Bella? You hate him." Bella looked at him wide-eyed. "What? You thought I forgot about what he did to your friend?"

"It doesn't matter. He's a whole different person now and I forgive him."

"Have you talked to him about why you hate him?"

"Why? That's none of your concern. I fucking hate you! Let me go!" She began yelling and squirming out of his hold.

"Bella, I'm just curious. Indulge me and I'll let you go."

"Fuck you, Jacob. Indulge that."

"I will if you want me to." He yanked her close and smiled beautifully at her.

"Look, I'm in a good mood today so I won't slap the hell out of you for that shit but don't push me."

He let her go seeing he was getting nowhere with her.

They stayed the whole day cooking and watching the game. Jake harassed her the whole day for another chance. She got so frustrated with him that she went in her room and closed the door. That evening, Edward showed up. He was dressed beautifully, spoke to Charlie and Billy then went up to Bella's room.

It infuriated Jake. He'd never been up to her room other than sneaking through the window. After he saw that, he couldn't focus on anything other than his own jealousy and anger.

When Edward made it up the stairs, he knocked on her door.

"Jake, go away! I told you, I don't want to talk! I don't want to get back together and I don't love you! I love Edward and he loves me so get over it!"

"Bella, it's Edward." She quickly jumped off the bed and swung the door open.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Um, I, um, yes. Come on."

After the door was closed, he told her that Charlie had called.

"He said Jake was giving you a real hard time and you had locked yourself in here to get away from him."

"Yeah. I made you a promise so I'm holding to it. Well, at least I'm trying to. He's been so aggressive," she said a matter-of-factly.

"Aggressive?"

"Yeah, wanna sit? Right over there. He makes me feel so bad sometimes for not being with him. He even grabbed my arm earlier because I wouldn't listen to him." Edward stood up. "Wait. Please don't do anything to upset my dad. I handled it. I mean, I still care for him, but he's done me so horribly. He has to know that I'd never go back to him."

"I know. I'm very familiar with Black and your relationship."

"Familiar? How?"

"He's always been out there, Bella. He's always had multiple women and has done some pretty despicable things."

"Yeah, yeah. He says the same thing about you." Bella waved him off.

"Huh. I bet if we both were honest with you, you'd understand my side far more than you would his."

"Whatever. You're both equally bad in my book anyway. You, I'm just marrying."

"Bella, I told you before, you don't have to do that. You _do _have a choice."

"Actually, I don't. All I have right now is my word and that belongs to you."

"Wanna go somewhere? I could go downstairs and wait while you get dressed."

"Yeah, maybe that'll help my Jacob cause. Don't leave. Let him think you saw me naked." She laughed.

She went in the closet and found a cute pair of jeans and a royal blue fitted t-shirt. After she took off her pants and shirt, she realized that she wanted to put a cami on under the t-shirt. She forgot Edward was in the room and walked out in her bra and panties, not realizing it until he cleared his throat. She immediately jumped and covered her mid-section then removed her hands.

"Whatever. We'll be having sex anyway, right? You'll see me naked soon enough."

She pranced her ass right across the room then back into the closet. Edward's mouth was wide open with surprise and his dick was hard as a rock from the vision before him. He tried to reposition himself and couldn't get comfortable so he went into the bathroom to take care of it.

He imagined Bella in that beautiful blue bra and panty set as he pushed and pulled his length until he felt his orgasm approaching then shot it into the toilet.

When he finished, he went back in the room and sat down. Bella eyed him suspiciously and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked, smiling.

"What do you think? You can't just walk in front of me like that and expect me to not be aroused," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, sorry."

"Whatever." He shrugged again.

They went downstairs hand in hand and stopped in the living room to say goodnight to Charlie. Billy told her to take her time. The game had just started.

When they left, Jake got up and followed them outside.

"Cullen, you do realize that's my woman? You _don't_ want to piss me off," Jake threatened.

Edward ignored him and opened the passenger door for Bella, kissed her on the forehead, then helped her in. He turned to walk to his side of the car and met Jacob at the tail of the car.

"Cullen, I'm warning you, back off."

"Or what? You'll tell her about the picture? I don't give a damn. But if you even breathe a word about it to anyone else, I'll have your ass in jail so fast that your head'll swim. Don't think I don't know about the other woman you forced yourself on. That time, you took it, you nasty motherfucker. All the women you sleep with, you had to take Lauren? You really fucked her up with that."

"That bitch is nasty. She likes it rough, anyway. Plus, I had to fuck _you_ out of her system. She deserved that shit," Jake said carelessly.

Edward stepped closer to Jake. "What the fuck made her deserve that?"

Jake shrugged. "Because she fucked you."

Edward balled his fists up and right before he swung, Bella spoke up.

"Jacob, you did that to a woman?" she asked accusing.

He looked at Edward. "You knew she was listening. You pussy motherfucker."

Edward smiled. "Huh, you told her, I didn't."

Jake lunged for Edward but Edward stepped aside causing Jake to fall face first onto the ground. When Jake stood back up and swung at Edward, Edward swung back, fisting him in the jaw then in the mouth. Jake obviously didn't stand a chance against Edward and he backed off holding his bloody lip.

"See, Bella? You want a violent motherfucker like that? You gonna just stand there and let him treat me like this?" Bella looked at Jake then Edward and walked over to Jake. Edward was instantly furious at her choice and turned to walk to the driver side door. He was surprised when he heard Bella slap Jake across the face.

"Jacob, who are you? Where is that man I loved so long ago? You're rotten and I fucking hate you! Stay away from me!"

"That's because you won't come back to me. Bells, I need you in order to get right. Please, baby. I'll stop it all. I'll do anything. Don't leave."

She turned her back on him, walked over to Edward and looked at his hand. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

His heart almost leaped out of his chest with joy. He'd really thought that she was falling for Jake's bullshit again. "Yeah, perfect."

He walked her back to the passenger side then got in the car himself. Jake just stood there begging Bella to reconsider but never approached her or the car.

That night, Bella and Edward went to the park. She had already eaten and wasn't hungry so they went to sit by the duck pond.

Bella had gone from sweet Bella, concerned about Edward's hand, to Bella the bitch in the five minutes it took them to get to the park. Her mood swings were confusing Edward and he wanted to understand what was going on in her mind. She was short with any answer she gave him and wouldn't make any eye contact. They got out of the car and walked together down the trail. She was distant and cold and wouldn't allow him to hold her hand. When they made it to the benches by the pond, he gained enough courage to ask her what was wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong? Is there something I can do?" he hesitantly asked.

"No. I'm really upset at the way I've led my life. Everything I thought was true and real have all turned out to be the exact opposite – all lies. I wish I would've listened to my mother years ago."

"Bella, we all have to learn our lessons our own way and in our own time. It's still not too late to be happy. All you have to do is allow yourself."

"Oh, and I guess you mean with you. _You_ can make me happy?"

"Yes, I can. I will."

"Edward, please. You can't believe that we'll have a 'happily ever after' ending?"

"You know what? I do. You don't know a lot about me but my whole life has been turned upside down because of you and your family. I've totally changed the way I think because of you."

"Because of me? You don't even know me."

"Well, you may be right, but I know the Bella that your mother loved and the one your father still adores. Your mother saw through my rough exterior and touched my heart. She saw something in me that only my mother saw but couldn't pull out of me. I didn't like who I was and I kept myself separated from others."

"So what did my mom do?"

"She told me about you. She painted for me a picture that was so beautiful of myself. She told me how she saw me as a husband and a father and a complete success at anything I put my hand to. She believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. She caught me every single day to encourage me. I was doing my rounds but I always did hers last so I could sit with her. Her love was contagious and I envied her. I even loved her. She believed in me so much that she wanted to trust her only daughter to me for her happiness." Edward was becoming teary-eyed again and stood up then walked to the edge of the pond. He threw a few rocks in the water for a distraction.

Bella was no better. Hearing him speak about her mother like that made her miss her. He was right. Her mother's love was contagious. It was hard not to believe her stories and her love. She never met a stranger and she was never wrong about relationships.

As Bella thought on her mother, she believed that her mother had finally been wrong. Edward wasn't who she believed he was and she knew that she'd never love him. Friends, maybe, one day, but never love.

She sat there on the bench and cried into her hands wishing her mom were there. She'd be able to tell her what to do. Everything was so messed up.

Once Edward calmed down, he came back to the bench a little while later and put his arms around Bella. He placed his chin on top of her head and sniffed the smell of strawberries in her hair. He loved the way she smelled and committed it to memory. Much too soon, she pulled away.

"Edward, don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't try to get close to me. Not yet. I have some issues that I need to work out first."

"What issues?" he asked.

"Jacob issues."

"Bella, what's the real deal with you and him."

"I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Alright, well, answer one question for me. Is he right? Will you always be his?"

"No. I don't think so. I don't know. He's done me so bad this past year, the things that I know about, but I still love him. I can't explain it. I know we can never be together, but it doesn't stop me from still caring for him."

"So, with that in mind, why drag me into this? We shouldn't do this if you can't at least try to love _me_."

"I can."

"No, you can't. If you love him, your heart and mind will always go to him first. I can't live with that. I mean, right now, we're only talking about being together and I'm jealous. I can't imagine allowing myself to really love you and always have that in the back of my mind."

"Edward, we're going into this with two different expectations. I said that I'd try but I honestly don't see it. I could do the physical things but I just don't know about my heart."

"I understand. Look, let's call this off. Maybe we could just be friends and support Charlie. After that, we'll decide how we want to go. I don't expect you to pay me a dollar back. I wouldn't take it. The one thing I want I can't have, and honestly I don't want anything else." He put his head down then played with a loose string on his jeans.

"Edward, please, don't start that. We have a deal and I have no problem doing all that you asked, even sex. I just can't promise you my heart. It's not mine to give right now. I'm not saying it won't be one day. Hell, I don't know. I don't know anything. Maybe we'll be perfect for one another. Hell if I know. I've been very, very wrong so far and I could be wrong now."

Edward began shaking his head. "Bella, I need some time. I need to figure some things out myself. This is getting _really_ stressful for me. Give me a couple of weeks."

"What am I supposed to do until then?" she said annoyed. "You're backing out on me?"

"No. You never listen. I told you, Charlie gets taken care of, regardless. It's you and meI that gives me pause. Bella, I really don't want to end up hating you. I'd be breaking my promise to your mother. Let's just go."

"Wait, do you still need two weeks?"

"Yeah."

"Will I see you?"

"I'll see you at the office on Tuesday and I'll still call Charlie. Other than that, you and I will still talk about Charlie's needs."

"Goddamn it, Edward. Do you want me to lie to you?"

"Bella, let's go," he said with authority.

He got up and walked to the car. She was dragging her feet so he walked ahead and waited for her in the car. He watched her approaching and wondered, too, if her mother was right. Bella was so unsure of herself and had no idea about how to be happy. Her ways frustrated him and he couldn't see himself living with a woman like that – whether he loved her or not.

When they got to the house, he opened the door for her and asked if she wanted him to come in. She first let him choose, but when he chose to go on home, she admitted that she wanted him to come in.

When they got inside, Jake and Billy were still there. Jake must've felt a supernatural boldness come over him because he got up and walked over to Bella and began asking if she was alright and wanted to know where they went. Bella ignored him and went over to her dad to kiss him on the forehead.

"Are you tired, Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, Edward and I'll help you up the stairs." Edward walked over to Charlie and Jake grabbed his right arm to help him. Bella looked at Edward wanting him to do it but he wasn't in the mood to fight with Jake in front of Charlie. He walked behind them up the stairs and sat beside Charlie for a little while and caught up on the game.

Edward's mood was sour even talking to Charlie. Charlie noticed and questioned what was wrong with him. Edward didn't reveal what the real reason was. He only told Charlie that he was tired. But Charlie was no fool. He pressed further and asked Bella to leave the room. In private, Edward revealed to him that he wasn't sure if pursuing Bella was a good idea. She was still so hung up on Jake that it could mess everything up, and he didn't want to get hurt or even worse – hate her.

Charlie understood his dilemma but begged him not to give up. He promised he wouldn't, but he did tell Charlie that he wanted to back off a little for the moment. He admitted that he was getting feelings for her, and he didn't want it to go any further without a good understanding between the two of them. Edward also admitted to Charlie that he'd never been in love and he was afraid.

Charlie listened to him and thought about a poem that Renee had written for him when he'd felt the exact same way about falling in love with her. He, too, had been afraid to get hurt after fully giving his heart.

Renee had tried to imagine how he felt about love when she wrote the poem for him to him.

**Afraid To Fall in Love**

Each time you say I love you

I flinch

Every time you want to kiss

I want to pull away

When you call

I'm afraid to answer

Each e-mail

I fear to read

There's a past

One not so distant

It's controlling

Holding me back

There's scars

Ones I can't erase

Fear grips me

As your arms hold me tighter

I feel like running at times

But something is pulling

Pulling me back to you

This something I can't explain

But it leaves me screaming out your name

When darkness grabs at me

Your light shines through

I want to believe this love is true

But still I am afraid

Afraid to fall in love

Edward read the poem and got really emotional. He didn't understand what was wrong with him lately. He'd never been one to cry or be so emotional but all of a sudden, everything filled his heart. He dried his tears and sat on the bed next to Charlie.

"That's exactly how I feel. Plus, add the fact that she hates me to the mix and you have a jumbled up mess. Charlie, I don't know what to do."

"Follow your heart. You're a good man. You'll do the right thing."

"I wish I had the confidence in myself like you and Renee have in me."

"Oh, Edward, you're being ridiculous. You're a successful doctor, you're a handsome man, and you're highly intelligent. I know you know this already so why beat yourself up all the time?"

"I don't know. Making the right decisions just doesn't come to me as easily as most. I guess I always second guess myself because of all of the bad ones I made in my past."

"Well, welcome to the club, but you can't always stay a member. You grow up from that and make adult decisions for you, your future, your wife, your family. Don't let this fear cripple you. Step out in faith for once."

"I'll try, Charlie. You must think I'm such a wimp."

"No. Sensitive, yes." Charlie chuckled. "But definitely not a wimp. No wimp could make Jake's face look like that."

They both laughed then Edward left.

Bella watched him walk out the door after saying his good nights to everyone and felt like she was making a bad decision letting him leave like that. Her heart and her mind were warring against each other. She looked over at Jake who had a smug look on his face. He'd noticed Edward's demeanor when they got back and planned on exploiting him.

Jake's smug look made her decision for her. She threw her dishtowel in the sink and ran out the door behind Edward.

"Edward, wait!" she yelled.

He stopped the car and stepped back out thinking something was wrong with Charlie.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch all the time. I have no excuse. Please don't give up on us."

"By us, you mean...?"

"Me and Charlie."

"Alright. Goodnight, Bella." He turned and walked toward his car.

"Edward, wait. Okay, okay… I meant you and me. I'm sorry. I'm not used to needing anyone other than Jake and I'm having a hard time. Please, don't go."

"Bella, I have work in the morning. I have to get some sleep."

"Sleep here. You can have my bed. Don't leave, please."

"What's gotten into you? Why the sudden change?" he asked with confusion.

"I don't know. I don't like it that Jake has such a hold on me. I feel like he expects me to fail and accept his cheating and lying... all in the name of love. I don't want that anymore. I want to move on. I need you to help me do that. Will you stay?"

"Yeah. You sure Charlie won't mind?"

"No. He'll probably be oddly happy to know you're staying. Do you want me to ride with you to get your clothes?"

"No, well, it's up to you. I'll go home and bathe then come back with my clothes. Will Billy stay until we get back?"

"Yeah, let me tell him, then we can go."

When they arrived at Edward's home, she noticed a picture of her mother that she hadn't noticed before. It was one of her and Edward while she was in the hospital. She looked so happy and was kissing his cheek when the picture was taken. Bella caressed the picture and kissed her mom. It was really a beautiful picture. She was a little annoyed that she hadn't taken any pictures of her in the hospital.

"Do you usually kiss other people's pictures?" Edward came around the corner teasing.

Bella jumped. "Um, no. I was just a little annoyed with myself for not taking pictures of my mom in her last days. This is a beautiful picture."

"You can have it. I printed it. If you like, you can turn that computer in the corner on and open the folder on the home screen named 'Renee.' I shamelessly took tons. If you make yourself a folder and copy what you want, then I'll buy you a jump drive, and put 'em on there."

"Thank you. I will."

When Bella opened the folder, she was amazed at how close her mom, Edward and her dad had become. They had taken tons of pictures and looked so happy. Even though Renee was terminally ill, she never allowed that to break her spirit. Bella looked at the pictures that Edward was in and wondered where in the world she had been all those months? How had she missed him?

She copied every picture into a folder with her name. She even had pictures with Edward in them. After she looked at the pictures three or four times, she noticed just how handsome Edward really was. His face was chiseled perfectly and his hair always a tidy mess – overall, very sexy.

When she finished, she sat on the sofa in the living area and happened to look up at a movement in her peripheral view. It was Edward. He was shirtless and pant less. He had on a pair of boxers only, and even that looked sexy. She was surprised to see how buff his chest and arms were. She had always looked at him as a skinny person.

He didn't notice her checking him out. He just went on and located his clothing then got dressed.

"Ready?" he asked. She smiled and walked to the door. "Did you want that picture?"

"Yeah, if I can."

"Go ahead. I'll print another."

The ride back to Charlie's was quiet. Edward was excited to be staying at the Swan home but nervous at the same time. He knew better than to read too much into Bella's actions. They changed so often that you could get whiplash if you tried to keep up.

When they got there, Edward went straight upstairs and Bella lingered downstairs with Billy and Jake. She wished them a good night and thanked Billy for helping her so much.

When they got outside, Jake was beside himself. He demanded to know what was going on between her and Edward. He complained that she had never invited _him_ to sleep over. He was really pissed.

Bella ignored his ranting and told Billy goodnight then walked back in. As soon as the door closed, there was a knock and she opened the door thinking they had left their coats or something.

As soon as the door opened, Jake grabbed her face and passionately kissed her. He quickly pushed his tongue into her mouth. It pushed a warm feeling through her whole body and it felt good but she quickly resisted and pushed him off. Her head was swimming and she tried desperately to gain her bearings again.

"Jacob, what are you doing? Even though you're a dog, you have no right to try to mark me with your smell. Keep your lips and tongue to yourself!" Bella scolded him. "These lips belong to someone else now. Get used to it."

Jake smiled. He knew she was lying. His kisses affected her and he planned to pull that weapon out more often.

"Bells, are you saying you didn't feel anything in that kiss?" He smirked. He already knew the answer. She still appeared flushed.

"Jacob, please. I'm begging you. Let this go. You've had multiple opportunities to be with me and be happy but you chose happiness elsewhere. Now, I need that same favor. I need happiness and I need you to back off. If you won't, I'll have to stop you from coming here. I mean it."

"But, Bells, please… _we_ can make this work. You don't have to find happiness with _him_."

"It's too late. I love him and don't plan on leaving him. Jake, he's really nice to me and he wants to be monogamous and try to make this work. You can't give me any of that. It's not in you."

"I _won't_ stand around and watch you love another man. I _won't_ do it."

"Well, leave. Stay away. Go live it up with all your women – whatever you need to do. You _don't_ have to watch. Plus, this has nothing to do with you anyway. For once, it's about me, and you won't even let me have that. You say you love me but you refuse to allow me any happiness."

"Bells, it's not that. It's _him_. I've hurt you enough. I don't want him adding to it."

"So… if it was someone else, you'd back off?"

"Well, no..."

"So, you just don't want to see me happy. Alright. Make this your last time coming here like this. If you come, you visit with Charlie then leave. If you don't, I'll ban you from the house completely. Don't try me Jacob."

With that, he left with his father. He couldn't believe that Edward Cullen had taken the one thing in his life that made sense. Now he really had nothing. He had always banked on the fact that Bella would always be there. He thought he had time to get all of the women out of his system then settle down with her. He had always prided himself on treating Bella differently – sexually and respectfully. He was never pushy or demanded things from her like he did the others. She was special and he wanted to keep her like that – for him.

But now it seemed like everything he had hoped for with her was quickly disappearing right before him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He had royally fucked up. Then, to add to the mess, she knew about the more horrible side of him… thanks to Edward.

He hated Edward and committed to take her heart back no matter what he had to do. He wouldn't let Edward steal his future.

**Well, there ya go! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**MY NEWS: I've been nominated for an award also at the Avant Garde Awards for Best Canon Pair. I'm a new writer and It's an honor to be nominated by you… my readers. I'm very happy. Now… I need you again. You gotta vote. Go to the link below and vote for "My Heart's Redemption." I'll give you lots and lots of Kisses and Hugs. 3**

**http:/ www . avantgardeawards . com/nominate/nominees/round-1-nominees**

**P.S. Don't forget to take the spaces out. **

***~0~***

**FIC PIMPS: I'll start pimping two stories that I'm reading at the end of my chapters so be watching for it. **

**Scars & Souvenirs by ashma0407**

Bella and Edward were together as teens, and then circumstances that neither could control separated them. They go on with their lives, semi-content. One day Edward calls Bella, and her presence makes her second guess everything. So what will Bella do? AH

_**My thoughts about the story**_: I didn't know what to think at first. The chapters are really short. Once I began reading, my heart melted into the story. It sent me through a range of emotions and I got butterflies multiple times as I read. The story is heartfelt, and very "real life." I could feel her pain, her sadness, her happiness… everything. You gotta read this fic. It won't take long and it'll have you begging for more.

**Wine & Dine by TWILIFE2011**

What happens when deadly preditors come together? Can they control their bloodlust? This is not a regular vamp fic. These ladies are ready to take on the world. What happens when they bring out their BAR side. Find out the true meaning of WINE AND DINE.

_**My thoughts about the story**_: My girl twi_lightlady wrote this. Her ass is crazy and so is this fic. She based the characters on some of her friends' personalities on Twitter. The characters are all very different and it's easy to follow. It's a ménage of things going on. Oh, did I mention that it's a Vamp fic? It has sex, sex, sex. The girls and guys can actually drink alcohol and it's interesting to read. You'll want more immediately.

**Outside In by Pixie-belle88**

Bella is a fun, loving, Horny, dittzy PA to Emmett Cullen. Edward is the Cocky, horny CEO of Cullen Designs. Will these 2 get together? If they do, it'll happen Outside...In. M Rated for swearing and Lemons.

_**My thoughts about the story**_: My girl pixiebella88 wrote this fic. She's a new writer but the story keeps you wanting. It starts out with a hot ass sex scene against a tree and goes forward from there. I was hooked from the tree. Lol! Don't tell her but I offered to pre-read for her because I wanted first dibs on the story. Lol!

**Be looking out for my next review of fics. They're new authors that need your love. They and their stories are: **

"**Is This Really It" by Roinsff **

***~0~***

**Now, it's time to review. I've loved your words from the previous chapter and you all keep me encouraged. Mwah!**

**Reviewing is better than knocking the hell out of Jake. Well, maybe not… my girls want him castrated. Lol!**


	9. Emmett's Birthday Party

**Chapter 9: Emmett's Birthday Party**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Edward visits with his family for Emmett's Birthday Party. His dad still hasn't changed. Trouble is brewing.**

**To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I try to answer each one. **

**To my beta, Dee… I flove you girlie! Thanks again for not dropping my ass and my shitty writing. **

**To my pre-readers: robinsff and nicib23 You two girls are the shit. I love your excitement about reading my shit and always being so nice. Also, for ignoring my ranting when I'm bitching about you guys not wanting to tell me if something is wrong. I get so damn nervous every time I send it to you. *shrugs* I flove y'all hard. Ooh… I have another that "wants" to be a pre-reader… hahaha… we'll introduce her in the next chapter. You know who you are. I flove you girlie. You keep me laughing.**

**Ooh… I gotta send a shout out to my girls – the "Pussygalore Club." You women know who you are and I flove you all hard. You give me naughty ideas everyday that will eventually show up in this fic… trust me. If anyone wants to know why we call it that then DM me and I'll tell you. LMAO! (Like you can't already imagine.) I'm on Twitter at mydaughterbella**

**Here's the girls. Let's see if I can name everyone. roon0 – our leader, kewlwhip76, twi_lightlady, parsonsapril, pixiebella88, niccib23, sleeptalker1, aiculairum, robinsff I think that's it. These girls are the awesomest! Is that a word? *shrugs* dunno. Ha! Anyway… most of them write and you can hit them up on twitter to get their links. **

**Also, at the end of the chapter, I've been nominated at the Twilight Avant Garde Awards. Please copy the link and vote for "My Heart's Redemption."**

**Now I'm finished rambling. Hahahahahaaaa**

**Read now, damnit and don't forget to review.**

When Bella finally got upstairs, Edward and Charlie were fast asleep. She got a fresh pitcher of ice and placed it by Charlie's bed, threw a cover over Edward in her room, then grabbed a few of her things to take a bath.

When she finished bathing, she fixed her hair in a ponytail and went back in her room to grab a blanket to sleep on the sofa downstairs. When she was leaving her room, Edward heard her and sat up.

"Where are you going?" he asked groggily.

"I… well, I was going downstairs on the sofa."

"The sofa?" He scooted to the edge of the bed. "Why would you do that?"

Bella looked surprised at the question. She wondered where he expected her to sleep.

"You don't have to leave your bed for me. I'll sleep down there."

"No. You have work in the morning. Take the bed. It's way more comfortable than the sofa." She smiled. 

Bella's hospitality was nice and all, but it piqued Edward's curiosity. Besides, this was coming from the same woman that'd hated him just twenty-four hours prior.

"Bella, come here." He patted the bed next to him. "Why did you ask me to stay here? Be honest." She went to him and sat.

He could see in her face that she'd softened. Somehow, he knew their days of fighting all the time were soon to be over. His heart felt happy – excited to hear her answer. He wanted to put his arms around her but he held off. He knew she still needed her space.

"Honestly, I feel better when you're around. I can't explain it. I know we haven't been the best of friends, but… oh, I don't know. Why did you think I asked you to stay?" 

Bella secretly knew why but she'd never tell him. Yeah, it was true that his presence made her feel better, but she also was developing feelings for him that she wasn't ready to face. When he was around, she felt safe and secure… needed. She liked that. She knew they still had issues to face but she was slowly adjusting to having him around – wanting him around.

"I honestly didn't know. I thought maybe something was wrong or you needed my support. It _really_ doesn't really matter to me. I'm glad to be here. _Are_ you alright?"

"Yeah..." She put her head down and played with her hands.

"Bella, you know you can ask me anything you like. I'm here for you. Do you need a hug? You look really stressed." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "I won't try anything."

"No, it's okay. Just you being here is fine." It was weird for him. Her words said one thing but her actions said another. On one hand, she was saying she needed him there but at the same time, she just wanted him in the house… but not for her. He gave up trying to figure her out and shrugged his shoulders.

She got up, took her blankets, said goodnight, and went downstairs.

In the middle of the night, she had a horrible dream about death. Everyone she loved was dying around her and she was trapped in a small box all alone. She screamed over and over inside the box, but no one heard her.

When she woke up, she was afraid. Her body was shaken and her mind was racing through the dream over and over. It was a very short dream but it was so intense that she just couldn't shake it. She tried to lie back down but her body and her mind just wouldn't settle down. She got up and made herself a tall glass of warm milk and sat down on the sofa. She listened for movement upstairs hoping she hadn't waked Edward or Charlie, but she heard nothing.

She thought about Edward upstairs and desired his touch. She knew it was only her flesh talking but she felt, for some reason, like his touch would make everything better – like it always did. She just hadn't allowed it. She warred with herself on the issue. His touch, his smell, his calming, reassuring voice were all pulling her upstairs. As soon as she'd decide to go up there, she'd talk herself out of it – over and over.

Finally, after maybe thirty minutes and her not feeling any closer to falling back asleep, she quietly climbed those stairs, entered her room, and snuggled close against Edward. She moved slowly, quietly, hoping not to wake him. She had no idea what she'd say to him if he did wake. That thought alone gave her a weird feeling in her stomach and she considered slipping out again.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he placed his arms tightly around her.

"Uh, huh. Do you mind?" Her voice was shaky and she felt a tremble run through her. She felt so vulnerable and exposed. In that moment, she found herself needing him – his touch, and it made her afraid. She still didn't know much about him and she didn't want to expose her heart and end up with another Jake. She had already lost so much, but deep down inside, she knew Edward would protect it and hold it dear. She just had to get past her last issues with him. She laid still and waited on his answer.

"You're where you need to be." He kissed her hair and fell back asleep with her secure in his arms.

She slept the rest of the night soundly. From time to time when he'd readjust his arms around her, she'd stir then find herself placing her hands flat against his embrace. She'd never felt as secure as she did that night in his arms and she didn't want to let the feeling go.

At some point, she'd turned over toward him in her sleep and had thrown her arm across his waist as she slept soundly facing him.

The next morning, he woke up early – right when the sun was coming up. He'd always been an early riser but it was for a different reason that morning. He gazed at the beauty next to him asleep. His heart felt warm… right.

No woman had ever made him feel like that and he definitely had never admired a woman while she slept. She'd changed him, irrevocably. He wanted to give her everything and never hurt her. He longed to see her smile and witness her face brighten when she'd see him. She made him want to work harder and never have her want for anything. He wanted to shelter her from hurt, and love her, and give himself fully to her.

His mind was set in those moments. He'd do everything in his power to make her happy. He knew he could never walk away – not after that night and that morning. He began seeing Renee's dream more clearly for himself.

While he was daydreaming, she caught him looking at her. She noticed that he was deep in thought but the way he was gazing at her was endearing. She smiled.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He was startled – having been caught, and couldn't think of a clever answer so he went with the truth.

"Just admiring Sleeping Beauty," he said never taking his eyes off her.

She blushed and he passed the back of his fingers across her cheek.

"I love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Blush," he admitted. "It makes you look so innocent."

She sat up in the bed. "Edward, what are we going to do? I'm all messed up. You really don't want to love me."

"Well, yes, I do, and if you're willing to relax and give us a try, I'm willing to also. Plus, I love waking up next to you like this." When he admitted that to her, he felt butterflies in his chest and stomach. He quickly pulled his hand from under the pillow and grabbed at the area. He couldn't believe he'd just said that but it was completely true and he didn't regret saying it.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I felt butterflies when I said that to you." She giggled. "Don't laugh. We're not even in a real relationship yet and you own me." He took a deep breath then slowly let it out.

Surprisingly, she had the same feeling after his last admittance but she didn't let him know. It scared her. Things seemed to be moving so fast. She shut her feelings down and made herself remember who Edward was and why she really had him in her life. She went from blushing sweetness to cold bitch in seconds. She squinted at him and backed off the bed then stood. "You need to get ready for work," she said coldly.

"Bella, did I say something wrong?"

"No. I just can't do this right now. I have to focus on what's important. Right now, it's Charlie."

Edward took a deep breath and got up. His curiosity about her sudden mood swing made him forget about his morning wood. When he hopped up, his boxers were highly tented and Bella gasped with her eyes glued to his boxers. He looked down then back at Bella and shrugged his shoulders.

"What? You're acting like you've never seen a man before. Close your mouth, woman." He chuckled. After standing there a few minutes – watching Bella watch him, he went into the bathroom. After he used the restroom, his wood went down but he still felt aroused.

_Shit, this is going to be hard. I need a release,_ Edward thought. _ I wonder if it would be wrong to go and do Lauren again. Shit. It would. Shit._

So, naturally, he stroked his length and thought about Bella. When he finished, he washed up and went back in Bella's room. She was gone so he got dressed and decided to have an early breakfast at the diner.

On his way downstairs, he smelled the most delicious breakfast being cooked. It immediately reminded him of his mother's cooking.

"That smells wonderful," he admitted.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"If that food tastes anything like it smells, definitely. I was headed to the diner this morning. This is a wonderful surprise." He looked at her questioningly but he tried hard not to furrow his brows. He didn't know what to think and he wanted to ask her, "Who are you and what have you done with Bella," but he kept his mouth shut. It was for the best. Angering her may have stopped her from cooking.

"Well, you get Cafe Bella today," she joked. "Juice?"

He was surprised. He had expected to see the combative Bella. The "I won't let myself be happy," Bella. He was genuinely surprised and happy for the change. She was so back and forth with expressing her emotions that he didn't know what to expect from one moment to the next. He just wanted to embrace her positive side for as long as he could.

He ate everything she gave him – which was plenty, then he prepared to leave for work.

She was heading upstairs to bring Charlie food but stopped and went back to him. "Edward. Thanks for staying last night. I really hope we can work this out. I already feel better when you're around."

"Are you saying that you'll miss me today?" he joked as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I will, actually." He picked his eyebrows up in surprise. She put Charlie's food down, and walked over to him then kissed him on the cheek. He gasped. He just couldn't contain his surprise. She giggled.

"Don't be like that," she said. "I'm trying." She tried to sound pouty and look sad but it only made her look more beautiful to him.

She went upstairs after that. He grabbed his things to go and opened the front door. Much to his surprise, a deliveryman was standing there with two hands full of flowers.

"Ms. Bella Swan, please," the delivery man announced.

"Who are they from?" Edward asked.

"I don't know sir, I only deliver."

Edward stepped to him and removed the card. The card read...

_My Bells, _

_Every day, from now until forever, I will love you._

_You make my life seem right… worth living, and I miss you._

_Any time spent away from you makes me ache for your love, your touch, your smile._

_We belong together. _

_Please, remember us. _

_I do._

_I love you Bells._

_Forever yours, _

_Jake_

When Edward read the note, he got angry. He told the deliveryman to stay there while he went inside to get Bella. He told her about the man and the note then wondered what she'd do. As always, she surprised him.

She went outside to the man, handed him twenty dollars and wrote her own note on the back of Jake's card. She never even read it before turning it over. She wrote:

_Jacob, _

_This is disrespectful and offensive to Edward, and I won't allow it another moment. Take your flowers, and anything else you decide to send here and shove it up your ass! I don't want anything from you!_

_Bella_

She handed Edward the note to let him read it so he didn't think she was encouraging Jake then handed it to the delivery man and pulled Edward back inside while the deliveryman left.

"How much do you want to bet that Jacob's around here, watching?"

"He wouldn't," Edward stated angrily.

"Yes, he would and did… look." She jerked her head toward the corner.

Sure enough, the delivery man met him at the corner. Jacob took the note, threw the flowers on the ground, and sped off.

"I'm sorry about that," Bella admitted. "That's so typical Jacob. I just didn't want you meeting up with him anywhere. You can go now." She half smiled hoping they weren't about to get in an argument.

Edward looked at her confused. He wondered if this was all a show or if she really cared about how he felt. There was no way of him really knowing, so he took it at face value and left.

"Are you coming back tonight?" Bella yelled.

"I'll call you," he said after rolling down the window.

Charlie slept the whole day. He complained about feeling really weak and hurting so Bella gave him more pain medicine and a sleeping pill. She hoped his body would relax a little with both the pills. His eyes were extremely weak, and his body looked really tense. He wouldn't give her details about how much pain he was experiencing but she could tell just by his eyes. They appeared sunken in more than usual.

She cooked a light meal and offered it to him several times, but each time he grumbled then went back to sleep.

It was three o'clock and the only thing she had gotten him to eat was an Ensure but he'd only drunk half. It upset her that he wouldn't eat and she didn't want Edward or Dr. Ince thinking she wasn't taking care of Charlie.

She had made vegetable soup with stew meat for lunch and wondered if he'd drink it if she pureed it. Maybe it'd make it easier for him. When she went to start the machine, it wouldn't power up. She called Billy to some over to sit with Charlie while she went to the store.

When she got in the truck, it wouldn't start. It made cranking sounds but it wouldn't turn over. She tightly gripped the wheel and made an attempt to hold back her anger. Her resolve was quickly fading.

"Shiiiiit!" she screamed, hitting the wheel. "Fuck! Fuck!" She hit the seats. "I fucking hate you!" she screamed at the vehicle.

She didn't know what to do. She had good credit to buy another but she could no longer afford the down payment. Every dime she had needed to be saved for Charlie. She plopped her head in her hands.

She had no car. Charlie's police cruiser was parked at the station and Edward was gone. She looked at Jake's car that Billy was driving and refused to ask so she called a cab. Wal-Mart wasn't far and the cab could wait for her. While she waited, she called the local mechanic, Brady. He beat the cab to the house but she left him to run the errand.

When she got back, Brady was packing his things to leave.

"Bella, the engine's gone. It'll cost you more than the value of the truck to replace it but I can get a price to replace it if you want me to."

"How much?"

"I need to go research it but maybe three or four thousand dollars."

"Damn, Brady."

"I know. You could probably find a nice used car for that price. Do you want me to check?"

"Yeah, but I will, too."

She pureed the food and brought it to Charlie. He drank a little but quickly complained about being full, so she left it by the bed hoping he'd at least try to sip from it.

She offered to bathe him but when she went to remove him from the bed, his legs weren't strong enough to hold his weight so they gave out under him. Luckily, she and Billy had a good hold on him and helped him sit back on the bed.

"Charlie, maybe I can go get my old wheelchair and you can use it to go from here to the bathroom."

"That would be great Billy, please," Bella agreed.

He came right back and helped Bella get Charlie in the tub. Showers were no longer an option since he couldn't stand up. Billy told her to get him a shower bench – it'd help. Charlie could be seated high and wouldn't have to expend so much energy getting up from the tub. She agreed and was annoyed that she hadn't thought of that sooner. She had just left the store.

When she finished bathing him and dressing him, Charlie was spent. The small task took all of his energy. He was breathing hard and kept breathing out "woo… woo." She helped him get back in the bed and covered him up.

His movements were staggered. He didn't trust any move he made for fear of falling and he also didn't trust her to do it for him. It worried her that he'd become so weak so fast, and the way he kept sounding out of breath and breathlessly saying "woo," she wondered if he was back in pain or was having trouble breathing.

"Are you in pain, Dad? Do you want some medicine?"

"No. I'm fine. Just tired and out of breath. Bella, go find something else to do." He turned his head, annoyed.

"Dad?" she asked trying to gain his attention. "You need to eat and drink. We don't want you dehydrated again."

"Bells, I'll eat when I'm damn well hungry. I told you I'm full" He snapped. "Leave me alone about that. Damn!" He attempted to roll over but he couldn't so Billy helped him.

Bella looked at Billy with tear-filled eyes and left the room. She walked out to her trail in the woods, sat in her favorite spot and cried her eyes out. Her father had never spoken to her in that tone before, and it had hurt her feelings. She knew he didn't mean anything by it but it still didn't lessen the pain she felt.

That night, Edward had a family get together for his brother, Emmett. Their mom was throwing him a birthday party, and Emmett was asking his girlfriend of many years, Rosalie Hale, to marry him. With all of the things going on with Bella, Edward had forgotten all about it. His mom had called early in the afternoon to remind him.

After work, he was getting dressed to go to his parent's house and thought about Bella so he called her.

"Hi, Bella, I totally forgot about my brother's birthday party tonight at my parents' house. I won't be able to come over tonight."

"That's fine," she said sadly. She understood that he needed to be with his family but she wanted him there. She hadn't slept as soundly as she had the night before in his arms since Charlie had gotten sick.

"Is everything alright? How's Charlie?"

"Well, he's been really, really weak today and won't eat or drink for me other than sips. He's also been really cranky – he even cursed at me. He couldn't even get out the bed for a bath. Billy went to get his wheelchair. That helped."

"Wow. That's sudden."

"I know. It's like he went to bed one way and woke up another. I'm just really tired right now."

"Is he asleep?"

"No… not really. He's been tossing around all afternoon. I gave him a sleeping pill but it's not working," she said frustrated.

"You've had a hard day with him?" he slightly whispered… wanting to hold her in his arms.

"Yeah. I could really sleep but I'm afraid to leave him like he is. I'll sleep later." She yawned.

"Look, if it's not too late, maybe I can come over for a few hours and let you sleep. I don't have a heavy load tomorrow. I could call in."

"No. We'll make it. Besides, we have an appointment with you in the morning."

"Oh, that's right. Do you think he'll be strong enough to make it?"

"I honestly don't know," she said worriedly. She hadn't thought about that.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours. I'll leave early."

"Edward, don't do that. We'll be fine. Have fun with your family."

"I wish you could come," he whispered.

"There'll be time for that. Have fun, okay?"

His family was really glad to see Edward. They all commented on the new twinkle in his eyes but couldn't get a straight answer out of him about why. He honestly hadn't thought about how he'd talk about Bella, so he didn't. The night went on and they all had a few drinks and laughed at Emmett's silly jokes and outrageous comments. After dinner, Emmett proposed to Rose in front of the family and she happily agreed.

Their mother and father were overjoyed hearing the news and quickly offered to pay for the whole celebration. All anyone could hear in the house was talk of the wedding. Everyone was laughing and looking forward to the celebration. When everything settled down a bit, Carlisle went over to Edward who was sitting alone in the dining room nursing another Petron on the rocks and watching a football game.

"Edward, you're the last one. How long will we have to wait?"

"Dad, I don't know," Edward said dryly, hoping his dad would let it drop.

"Edward, there's plenty of good girls at the hospital. Many of them are smart, single, and have no children. You could build a good life with several of them that I know."

"Dad, thanks, but no thanks. I'll find my own wife… in my own time."

"No you won't," Carlisle argued. "You're happy with your... how do you say it? 'Friends with benefits,' right? You're getting older now and there's no reason to still be behaving like a child or a teenager."

"It's none of your concern who I have sex with or marry for that matter," Edward snapped. "You have your two favorites getting married and they'll give you lots of little grand-prodigies. You should be bouncing with joy over that." Edward put an excited expression on his face and clapped his hands.

"Edward, don't you take that tone with me and you can keep your sarcasm to yourself. You've always gone against me. It's never mattered what I said to you or what I've tried to do for you. I've always been wrong. You've never respected me."

"Whatever, Dad," Edward said sarcastically then stood up. "I'm so tired of this."

"Don't you whatever me. Every time I try to talk to you about your life, you act like I'm the screw up – like I don't know what I'm talking about."

The whole room went quiet. They were both raising their voices and the tension was thick.

"Dad, please, not tonight," Alice begged.

"No, Alice, let him. So now, I'm a screw up, again. I've done every single thing you've asked me for years. I even became a doctor because that's what _you_ wanted me to be. I gave up my friends, women, and any form of happiness just to make you happy and to prove I wasn't who you always accused me of being. I messed up a long time ago, _Dad_, and you need to get over it. You want to talk about nothing ever being good enough? Huh… If you can't get past this, then this'll be my last time in your home." Edward walked toward the door and opened it.

"Edward, wait..." Esme called as she ran to him. "Son, don't do this. You know how your father is. He just wants the best for you. He doesn't mean it."

"Oh, he means it, Mom. He tells me every chance he gets and I'm tired of it. I love you but I can't do this anymore. I won't. There's nothing left for me to change for him. If he doesn't like what he sees then he doesn't have to see me at all."

"Edward..." she said in a whisper, crying.

"Mom, haven't you noticed how he treats Emmett and Alice?" he said waving his hands toward them. "They can't do anything wrong in his eyes. Even if they do… he still supports them. But me… nothing. Not a damn thing. The smallest thing I do wrong I get the 'Edward's a failure' speech. Sometimes I think he regrets having me. Nothing I do is ever good enough for him. Sometimes I wish I'd never been born so he wouldn't have to deal with such a fuck-up of a son." He kissed his mother on the forehead, she hugged him, and he left.

Esme was really upset when he walked out. Edward knew how it would hurt his mother but he felt like he had endured enough from his father. He'd made a good life for himself and still it wasn't good enough. Over the years, Esme had overcompensated her love for Edward. She was probably subconsciously trying to make up for the way Carlisle had treated him since his early teenage years. Edward knew it and loved her back just as hard.

She went into her room right after and locked the door. She called Edward on his cell.

"Edward, it's Mom. Don't hang up," she said in tears. "I just wanted to call you and tell you that I love you and I'm very proud of you."

"I know, Mom. You always have," he said, feeling bad for making his mom cry. "I'm sorry for tonight. I spoiled everyone's good time."

"No, son. It wasn't you. I knew it was only a matter of time before you blew up at him. _He_ was wrong. I've told him a hundred times to back off. You're no child anymore and you've made a good name for yourself. I love you so much."

"It's alright, but I'm not coming back there. If he wants to insult me any further, he'll have to do it in the public in front of people if it's that important to him."

"How will I see you?"

"Maybe we can do lunch once a week. We should be doing that anyway. I miss you, Mom. Sometimes I want to see you and talk but I know he'd be around so I don't call or come by. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. That sounds nice. We'll talk later to plan a date." They chatted a little then got off the phone.

After Edward hung up, his mind went straight to Bella. He wanted to bring her to meet his mom and family. He knew they'd love her. Plus, he'd never brought a girl around before. That in itself would be a happy surprise for them.

He pulled up to his house and debated whether he should go over to Bella's. His mood was shot and he didn't feel like arguing with her about something stupid. While he was sitting on the sofa, he heard a knock at the door. It was Alice.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I told Jasper I was coming over to check on you. I'm worried about you," she said as she stepped around him into the house.

"I'm fine. Alice, I'm almost thirty years old and he still treats me like he needs to dictate my life – how he thinks I should live it. I'm tired of that shit."

"I know. I don't understand either why Dad does that to you. I hate him when he makes you feel like that."

They both walked to the kitchen and he pulled out his bottle of Petron.

"Want some?" he asked.

"No, and I don't want you drinking anymore, either."

"What's your problem?"

"Edward, when you feel sad or angry like you do right now, I feel it too… remember? We need to talk this through instead of trying to drink until you forget."

"Sis, there's nothing to talk about. I'm a screw up, my dad doesn't love me, I've never dated a woman, and I've never been in love." He poured his drink. "That about sums it up, right?"

"Edward, forget what he thinks. What about what I think and Mom and Emmett? None of us thinks that about you. We love you. You're important to us."

"I know. Sis, I've worked really hard these past years to prove to him that I could be good – that I deserved to be loved like he does you and Emmett. It just really hurts that he hasn't seen any of my efforts."

"Edward, if you look at yourself like a success and _you_ notice the efforts you've made to better your life, then that's _all_ that matters. _You_ have to live this life for yourself – not for him. Now, please stop this. I won't be able to sleep tonight if you don't calm down, then Jasper's gonna come over here and beat your ass," she said jokingly.

Edward sighed and his mind went back to Bella. He really missed her and wanted to see her. He felt like if he could wrap his arms around her again then he'd feel so much better.

Alice noticed his change in demeanor.

"What is it, Edward? You look deep in thought."

"I am," he said looking off. He took a deep breath then sighed. "Can I tell you something? You have to keep it quiet. You can't tell even Mom." She zipped her lips shut and picked her eyebrows up in anticipation.

"I've met someone." Her mouth fell open.

"What! Who?" she asked excitedly.

"Isabella Swan. Charlie Swan's daughter."

"Didn't her mother take a liking to you before she died?"

"Yeah, she did. She actually wanted to see me with Bella but it's taken all these years for her to finally notice me."

"Edward, that's great! Do you love her?"

"Yes. Well, I think I do. I've never been in love, but it definitely feels like something I'd call love. I've never felt it before."

He described to her his feelings and asked her if she thought it could be love. Alice began bouncing in her seat with glee. She knew in her heart that her favorite brother would eventually find happiness with a great girl.

"Why can't I tell anyone?" she asked excitedly.

"Calm down, Alice, it's difficult. I can't talk about it right now but just know that we're trying to work it out."

"Well, I just have to meet the girl that made Edward Cullen fall in love."

"Maybe. I don't know."

"You don't know? She's here, right?"

"Yeah. Can we talk about that later?"

"Definitely later. You better take my calls. I'll give you a couple of days."

"Alice!"

She laughed and walked into the living room. "Do you want me to stay over?"

"No. I think I'm going to see her. I miss her."

"Ah, my brother's in love," she said holding her heart.

He went to bathe and grabbed some clothes for work the next day.

"Edward, I'm leaving. I love you!" she said calling from the front room.

"Love you, too. Remember, not a word."

In the car, he daydreamed about a happy life with Bella. His every thought of her made his heart swell. His feelings felt so out of control when it came to her and he had no idea how to handle it, plus the liquor was probably making things worse.

**There ya go! You got lots out of this chapter. You got Bella softening, both of them attempting to admit their feelings, and Edward's relationship with his parents. All rolled up in 5,500 words.**

**MY NEWS:**** I've been nominated for an award also at the Avant Garde Awards for Best Canon Pair. I'm a new writer and It's an honor to be nominated by you… my readers. I'm very happy. Now… I need you again. You gotta vote. Go to the link below and vote for "My Heart's Redemption." I'll give you lots and lots of Kisses and Hugs. 3**

**http:/ www . avantgardeawards . com/nominate/nominees/round-1-nominees**

**Now, let's talk. I know that there's a number of you that love this story and want to see it go forward so I'm not talking to you who read, review and pimp this story. I'm talking to the rest of you. **

**Two updates ago, I got tons of story alerts and a good bit of reviews, but this last update had much less. What happened? Hundreds of you viewed the latest chapter but few left a thought. I do understand the small ratio of readers to reviews but come on. I work really hard to keep this story interesting and all I ask is for a moment of your time. A happy face or just "good" would do. Let me know you love it or hate it. I can take either. **

**Now, I'm finish bitching so let's go on to my recc's.**

***~0~***

**FIC PIMPS: I'll start pimping two stories that I'm reading at the end of my chapters so be watching for it. I included the links to my Recc's this time. One of my reviewers requested it.**

**Mafia Princess by Verucasin **

http: / www . fanfiction . net /s/6162757/1/Mafia_Princess

All human. OOC. He is the mob boss that wanted to rekindle what they had. She is the daughter of the rival mob that recently accepted her fate. Will uniting together be the answer to all their problems? ExB

_**My thoughts about the story**_: Sigh… have you ever read a really good fic that you just wanted everybody to cooperate? (yeah right… it never happens in mine either) anyway, she has a sexy sexy sexy Edward that's hard as hell but loves himself some Bella. The characters are built strong and they story is not hard to follow. Oh… did I mention lots of hot sex is in it? Damn! She did that. You can actually feel what her characters are going through and I even got butterflies a number of times while reading. Trust me… read it… you'll love it.

**Broken Headboard, Power Panties, and Penis Charms by Nyddi **

http: / www . fanfiction . net /s/6896020/1/Broken_Headboards_Power_Panties_and_Penis_Charms

A lonely man. The young, beautiful, obnoxiously horny girl he swore to protect. Question is, how did he protect her from himself? MASSIVE PERVERTEDNESS ON BEHALF OF THE FACEBOOK HUSSY SQUAD COMING RIGHT UP! E x B

_**My thoughts about the story**_: Alright… I just started reading this story yesterday and I'm three chapters in but damn! This fic is not only funny and perverted but it's hot as hell. (Did I mention that there hasn't been any sex yet?) So, you may ask how is it hot? Read it damnit. The writer has her shit together. The relationship between Edward and Bella go way back and she's building the relationship with horny details. I'm loving it. (Of course) When I'm finish with the chapter, I have to make myself review because I just wanna go on to the next. (*rolls eyes* I always review… ALWAYS!)

**Beautiful Sorrow by DreamOfTheEndless**

http: / www . fanfiction . net /s/6886175/1/Beautiful_Sorrow

Bella worshiped Carlisle, so when he proposed she didn't think twice before accepting. But then she met Edward, her fiancé's half brother & the other part of her soul. Will they be able to survive the consequences of their betrayal?

_**My thoughts about the story**_: Alright, where do I start? First, this girl has her grammer on point. (Big high-fives to her Beta) (Yeah… it's like that.) This story is hard to explain. It's great and shitty and sad and heartbreaking and heartfelt and hopeful all wrapped into one. Have you ever read a fic that you wanted to reach inside and kick some ass? (Yeah… like that.) Even more, it's so real life. People really go through these situations and she captures every emotion of her characters and pulls you in by the damn shirt whether you wanna be there or not. (Yeah… like that.) *shaking my head* Read it. You'll appreciate it and all its glory.

**Be looking out for my next review of fics. These are new authors that need your love. They and their stories are: **

"**Is This Really It" by Roinsff**

"**Quiet Storm" by Sexylexicullen**

"**Outside In" by Pixiebella88 **

"**Marital Psychosis" by parsonsapril**

"**Scars & Souvenirs" by ashma0407**

***~0~***

**Now, it's time to review. I've loved your words from the previous chapter and you all keep me encouraged. Mwah!**

**Reviewing is better than having a great sister that supports you regardless to your personal mess-ups and even better than watching Edward stroking his length in the bathroom. :**_**D**_

_**Review Damnit!**_


	10. Confessions

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Bella and Edward share an intimate moment. She finally begins to allow him into her heart.**

**To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I try to answer each one. **

**To my Beta, Dee: Thanks BB! I had no confidence in this chapter and you reassured me several times throughout that all was well. I also appreciate you for helping me tighten up my grammer. I'm going for no grammer edits. Ha!**

**To my pre-readers: robinsff, TWILIFE2011, niccib23. You girls help to encourage me when I fell like I'm not making any sense. Thanks for your suggestions and for the love.**

**A/N: I wanna say that I'm so appreciative for all of the love that I've received on my little story. You guys have PM'd me, left reviews, said sweet words on Twitter and I have to say that I'm honoured.**

**Ooh… one more thing. I'm on Twitter at mydaughterbella and on facebook at "Mydaughterbella Fanfic Recommendations" Friend me at either or both places. I love to be silly and laugh. You'll also probably love my girls on there. A day doesn't pass when someone doesn't do something silly and make us laugh. ****Here's the girls. Let's see if I can name everyone. roon0 – our leader – all hail Roony Patoony, kewlwhip76, TWILIFE2011, parsonsapril, pixiebella88, niccib23, sleeptalker1, aiculairum, robinsff I think that's it. These girls are the awesomest! Is that a word? *shrugs* dunno. Ha! Anyway… most of them write and you can hit them up on twitter to get their links. **

**Alright, I think I've gotten it all out. Read now, damnit!**

Bella was happy to see Edward. She heard his car pull up and had the door open when he walked up. She actually smiled at him and asked if he was hungry. He really wasn't, but there was no way he was passing up an opportunity to eat her food. If it tasted half as good as the breakfast, she definitely had a forever admirer of her cooking.

"You know, Charlie was right. You _are_ a great cook," he said as he shoved in another mouthful of vegetable soup and grilled cheese. "I can barely cook scrambled eggs. Could you teach me?"

She giggled and agreed to teach him. "Maybe in the morning; I can prepare it before you go to work. First, you watch me do it then tomorrow I'll help you. You'll have it after that."

He filled his mouth with more food then swallowed—moaning after each taste. "Don't worry about getting up early. I'll go in later."

"Edward, Charlie's appointment with you is at nine o'clock," Bella reminded him.

"Well, I'll be there for nine then I'll go with you to chemo."

"We'll have to ride with you if that's alright."

"Of course. Is there something wrong with your truck?"

"Yeah, it died. I was supposed to go look for one today but with Charlie feeling so bad I decided against it."

"Why didn't you share that with me when we talked this evening?"

"Edward, you can't save me from everything. I knew it was only a matter of time before she died anyway," she said sadly.

"Yeah, I understand, but I _want_ to 'save' you. I _want_ to take care of you. You have to know there's nothing I wouldn't do for _you_ or your father. Plus, if we're still planning on being together, you better get use to it. What kind of car do you like? I'd like you to drive something nice. My dad would have ten fits if he knew I had you driving something old or broken down. He always believed in keeping my mom in a nice car. It didn't have to be expensive but nice. I'd like to do that for you. Will you let me?"

"Edward, I don't know. You've given me so much already. When you finish, I'll owe you twenty more years of my life," she smiled. "… on top of my promised ten."

"I _hope_ you'll stay longer than that, Bella. I have no intention of letting you go once I have you."

"Edward, stop. You don't even know me. I'm not the sweet girl you think I am."

"I know, but your feistiness is adorable. It's what made me first notice you. So, I'm buying you a car tomorrow, alright." He continued eating then moaned loudly.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow," she said blushing. The way he moaned sent warm shivers through her body. She felt aroused and was ashamed.

"Okay, but there's really nothing to talk about. You need a car and I'm buying you one. Simple as that."

"Edward..."

"So, do you like any particular car?"

"Edward..."

"Get over it, Bella. If you don't communicate with me then I'll just buy you an Escalade."

"No you won't. I won't drive it."

"You will when there's nothing else to drive. So, car or SUV?"

She sighed. "Car, and no, I don't like anything in particular."

"Do you wanna go and pick it? Or you want to leave that to me?" He smiled innocently.

"Oh, hell no. I'm definitely going. You'll show up with a Mercedes or something crazy if I don't."

Edward smiled outwardly and within. He'd actually won an "argument" with Bella. It just seemed to be too easy.

When he finished eating, they went upstairs to check on Charlie. He was still fast asleep so they went in Bella's room.

"Bella, get ready for bed. I'll watch Charlie," Edward told her.

She readied herself then lay in the bed. Before her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Edward sat in the rocking chair next to her bed and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful and looked so peaceful. He made an attempt to hold a mental picture of her at that moment. He always wanted to remember how beautiful she looked that night. He wondered if the gooey feeling inside mixed with constant butterflies was really an indication of love. He had no idea being that he'd never allowed his heart to open to anyone before.

After a while, he left her and went in Charlie's room. Charlie must've sensed Edward's presence and woke up.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have work in the morning?" Charlie asked fussing.

"I do but Bella was really tired so I volunteered a shift."

"I don't need you or her watching me while I sleep," Charlie stated rather annoyed. "I'm grown. I'm not a child."

"Charlie, I know, but she's worried about you and she refused to sleep until I got here."

"I'm so worried about her. She's giving you a hard time, isn't she?" Charlie asked.

"Well, yesterday, yes. Last night, no. Did you know I stayed here last night?"

"Yeah, Billy told me Jake was pissed." He laughed. "Where did you sleep?"

"In Bella's bed and Bella slept in the front room. Well, kind of. In the middle of the night, she had a bad dream. It must've shaken her up really good because next thing I knew, she was snuggling close to me – asking if it was alright." Edward smiled at the memory.

Charlie's eyes almost bucked right out of his head. "What?" he asked quietly in disbelief.

"Yeah. I wrapped my arms around her and slept the rest of the night like that. Believe me I was just as shocked as you. She told me she'd try to work it out with me… be nicer. She admitted she's never needed anyone other than Jacob before – I know it's hard for her," Edward whispered, hoping Bella wasn't eavesdropping.

"What's gotten into my daughter?" Charlie chuckled then covered his mouth because he was too loud. "I'm so happy, Edward. I really don't want her to be alone. She depends so heavily on our relationship with hope that I'll be here. Truth is, Edward, I'm dying."

"Charlie, they've come a long way with your cancer treatment. Many people survive for many years after proper treatment. Don't give up on her – or me."

Charlie furrowed his brow at Edward in annoyance. "Edward, you're a doctor. I know you've researched this disease at length. People don't survive this cancer at stage four. Don't lie to yourself and please don't lie to me."

Edward put his head down. "Charlie, look. All I'm saying is don't give up. It could mean the difference between your living until next year as opposed to next week. We still need you. Don't you want to see Bella marry me after I beg her?" Edward chuckled.

"Of course I do. I'll never give up willingly. I can't think of anything that'll make me happier than to see you two get hitched. I'd die knowing I didn't let my Renee down or Bella."

"I think it'll all work out," Edward admitted. "I'll make her happy, Charlie." Charlie smiled and nodded - satisfied.

They talked for a while then Edward went to sleep on the recliner in Charlie's room. In the middle of the night, Bella woke up and went to find Edward and check on Charlie. Both were fast asleep. She nudged Edward to wake him then led him quietly to her room. She took his shoes off and pulled the covers back for him to lie down then pointed for him to get in.

Edward scooted into the bed and held on to the edge. He hadn't realized before that he was a little tipsy from his three glasses of Petron. His head was swimming rather badly. He waited to feel Bella get in the bed but instead, he heard a door close. He lay there for a couple of minutes then got up to go downstairs to find her preparing some coffee to help with his hangover.

He startled her when she looked up and found his tall figure standing over her.

"Why are you down here?" he asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sleeping. It didn't seem right to have you sleep in that chair."

"Yeah, but you can have your bed or you can sleep with me. I told Charlie. He knows I'll do the right thing."

"It's not that. Last night… after I felt your arms around me, I felt..." She paused.

"Warm, needed, loved, protected?"

"Yeah, all of that. It scared me. I really don't wanna to be hurt again… don't want my heart that involved right now." She shook her head. "It feels like it's all too much – like I don't have a grip on my own life."

"Bella, I'd _never_ hurt you. I only want to see you happy," he said as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "Don't you see that?"

"I do… kind of, but Jake did too. He just needed other women to help _him_ be happy. I just can't deal with that hurt again right now. I feel like I'll lose myself in it. Please try to understand."

Edward sighed. "I hate him for the way he's hurt you and all the other women. Just know… I'm nothing like him. I never was – not even in my worst days. I did bullshit that got me in trouble, but…"

Bella sighed then shook her head. "You know… um… we need to talk about that."

"Talk about what?" Edward asked confused.

"About your younger years."

"Oh. You're ready to tell me what's been told to you?" He tilted his head to the side. "I can't wait to hear this."

"Edward, you don't even know what I'm about to say and you're ready to deny it."

"It doesn't matter. Nothing I've ever done could've even remotely negatively crossed paths with you. Now, give it to me." He rubbed his hands together in confidence. He was excited to finally be getting this out in the open. It'd been too many years – so much wasted time.

"I will, but tomorrow. Get some sleep. We have a full day coming up."

"But…"

"Shhh… bed… now." She pointed upstairs. "I promise… we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Alright. Bella..."

"Uh, huh…" she said drifting off.

"I love you," he stated sweetly. She popped her eyes open and looked at him surprised. He smiled. "I know you don't love me but I just wanted to tell you. You should know."

He stood up and walked back upstairs. He changed his mind about the coffee. Admitting his feelings pretty much killed his buzz. The more he thought about what he'd just told her, the more nervous and vulnerable he felt.

Bella still hadn't recovered from his words. She lay frozen for a while then she finally sat up. She was dumbfounded and she grabbed at her stomach. She couldn't understand why she felt her heart soften toward him after hearing those three words. She knew that she'd been cordial the past few days, but she wasn't trying to make him fall in love with her.

For her, even though Jake had done so many horrible things to her – and to others – she still couldn't see herself with anyone else. She still cared deeply for him whether she wanted to admit it or not. After all, it was only months prior that she'd talked about marrying him.

Edward was another story. She was finding it hard to be around him so much and not have feelings for him. He was extremely handsome, kind, considerate and really patient with her. He made her feel special and needed and she liked that. She even believed that he'd be faithful to her.

She thought back on the past weeks. She remembered talking to him about her mother and what her mother had seen in the two of them. She couldn't help but wonder if he really was her "prince charming," but she'd been too scared to notice him or let him be what she needed. She thought about the tears that always surfaced in his eyes when he spoke of her mother and the relationship he had with her father.

Her parents had judged their relationship perfectly and had taken out time in their lives to ensure her happiness with Edward. She had so much to lose if they were wrong. She just couldn't imagine herself being disappointed again. Jake had taken all of her fight and all of her dreams to bed with him and another woman and there was no way another man would do that to her.

When she finally went to sleep, her mind was still racing a million miles an hour. At some point, she felt herself being lifted from a surface. She couldn't tell whether it was in her dreams or real. Her mind had gone to a dark, scary place. Again, she was all alone and everyone she loved walked by then disappeared into the darkness. She was afraid and started screaming their names, hoping someone would come to help her. She heard Edward's voice breaking through the darkness calling her name, but he sounded so far away. She wanted desperately to reach him… to feel his arms around her… to hear him say he still loved her. He called her name several more times and she opened her eyes. He was there, standing right before her. The sun was shining brightly and color was everywhere around him.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! You're scaring me! Bella!" Edward practically screamed at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him confused. "Bella, are you alright?" he asked again – this time with more urgency.

She looked around the room from where she lay and realized she was in her bedroom… on her bed. She shot up, bumping Edward's forehead with hers.

"Why am I in here? How'd I get here?" she asked angrily.

"Bella, you woke me up. You were downstairs screaming and crying in your sleep. I brought you up here to try to calm you but you wouldn't wake up. I just kept calling your name, hoping you'd come back to me." His face was so sincere and sweet. While he spoke, he kept rubbing her arm up and down, still trying to calm her. "I hate seeing you like that."

Bella blushed. "Oh, sorry. I guess I had another bad dream. Did I say anything other than my screams?"

"Yeah, you kept calling my name like you were looking for me or something. Bella, I'm here, and I promise I won't ever leave. I'll stay as long as you want me here."

"I know. I'm so messed up," she said, shaking her head.

"No. You were in love and got really hurt and you're afraid to be loved again or alone. It's understandable, but Bella, you don't have to be alone. You have someone that'll always love you, and do right by you. You just won't let me."

The sincerity in his eyes and voice softened her mood. She tried to look past his beauty into the man that she thought he was just days before, but she couldn't find him. The man standing before her loved her, desired her, and wanted _only_ her.

"Can I ask you a question?" she hesitantly asked.

"Anything. I'll always be honest, even if I shouldn't. Bella, you know I have a spotted past but I've pressed through all of that, so go for it."

"Well, about five or six years ago, you dated a girl. She was sixteen years old, and you were twenty or twenty-one. She was my best friend and you hurt her. She said that you had sex with her, got her pregnant, and paid for her abortion. She also said that you wouldn't speak to her again after that. You treated her like she didn't exist. I even saw you at the mall one Saturday with your brother and when she spoke to you, you looked at her then ignored her. You never even acknowledged her."

Edward had sat up and hung his feet off the bed while she spoke then turned his back to her. He grew angrier and angrier with every word she spoke. By the time she finished, he had stood to his feet and was peering blankly out the window.

"Edward, you said you'd be honest."

He turned around to her angrily and sat in the chair close to her bed. "Bella, look, _almost_ every word you just said is a damn lie. I can't believe you've been holding this against me all these years. You should've asked me. Goddamn it!" His eyes were red from anger and his hands were shaking.

"Bella, I took her out on one date. She lied to me, telling me she was eighteen or nineteen, I can't remember. At the restaurant, one of my father's friends was there and he pulled me to the side. He told me her real age and warned me to quickly get her home. We left immediately, and I took her to her mother's doorstep. I told her mother what happened and sincerely apologized.

I was in college and about to go to medical school at the time and couldn't afford anything like that on my record. Thankfully, her mother believed me. I told her I didn't want someone else telling her their version of what happened."

"What about the pregnancy?"

"Months later, my dad's same friend ran into me on the street and told me how lucky I was to not have gotten caught up with her. He said she had gotten pregnant and had snuck off to get an abortion with the boy. When you saw me at the mall, it was after I had found that out about the abortion. That girl scared me. That could've been me. My life would've been ruined."

"Well, I wonder who the boy was?" Bella questioned.

"I'll tell you if you want to know," he stated hesitantly.

"Of course I wanna know. My friend lied to me for no good reason and I've treated you like shit for years because of it. Who is he?" she practically shouted.

"Are you sure?"

"Edward! Tell me!"

"It's Black. Jacob Black."

Bella gasped, catching her mouth. She thought back to that time and tried to imagine how that could've happened. She thought Emily was the first that he'd cheated with but obviously there were many others. She looked back at Edward, shaking her head.

"I can't believe they'd do that to me. She had been my friend for years. We'd even bring her on dates with us so she could get out of the house. That motherfucker!"

"Bella, look, he doesn't know that I know that and you can't tell him I told you. You can question him about it but you can't tell him it came from me."

"Why?"

"I'm not supposed to ever mention this, so you can't ever repeat what I'm about to say. He'd have my career."

"What?"

He told her about Bree and the picture from college and how Jake had blackmailed him – forcing his silence.

"He's raped two women?"

"Well, one that I know of. Bree fought him off. The woman he raped was the one you heard him speak about the other night. She and I had a... relationship... if you'd call it that, for several years. When he found out about it, he took her out and when they got back to her place, he forced himself on her. He recorded the whole thing and threatened to post it on every floor of the courthouse if she ever said anything. He's a dirty motherfucker. That's why your relationship with him confuses me." He paused, shaking his head. "Anyway, later that night, I went to her house and she told me everything. She had to tell someone. She was so shaken up. She's a lawyer locally and just like me, couldn't afford for her reputation to be destroyed in this little town. She'd never recover from it."

"So, did you keep dating her after that?"

"Bella, we never dated. We had an… um… understanding and it worked for us both. And, yes, after a while, we had sex again for maybe another year or so. I broke it off about a year after your mother's death. I wanted to before, but it was hard for me to give it up – sex that is. I started wanting what your mother had promised me and empty sex wasn't enough anymore. I wanted more."

"Why give it up? I don't understand."

"Bella, before your mother, I never wanted to be in love or make love to a woman or be married. Now, don't get me wrong, I told you the truth about the number of women I've slept with, but I always thought I'd have one woman that could keep me satisfied. Variety was never my thing. If she could satisfy me the way I liked it, I found no need to venture out."

While Edward was talking, Bella thought about a conversation she had recently with Jake.

"Oh, my God," she said almost interrupting Edward. "Jacob asked me if I had told you about why I hated you. He was really pushy, but I wouldn't answer him. He was tryin' to find out if I knew the truth about what happened. I wonder if he told her to lie to me."

"Probably. I wouldn't put it past him."

"Edward, I'm so sorry. You _are_ a good man. You've proven that to me over and over these past few weeks, and I refused to recognize it. Please forgive me." She lowered her eyes in shame as she realized all of the wasted time and effort that she'd put into hating him for nothing. She hated Jake for that and couldn't wait to finally face him on this issue.

He smiled shakily. "Does that mean we're friends? Truce?"

"Yeah, friends… no truce needed. I'm sorry, again." She smiled, hoping he'd easily forgive her but still hoping he'd kind of give her a hard time about it.

He didn't though. All was already forgiven. It annoyed him that he'd lost all of that time for nothing but he was extremely glad that it was behind them.

She went to shower and thought about all the information that Edward had given her. Her anger grew toward Jake. For years, she'd hated the wrong man. The man she loved was the real deceiver – the one that deserved her hate. She felt so stupid… defeated… naive. She had always known about the "bad boy" in Jake but she never thought he'd go that far. She knew then that every word they'd ever spoken in love was a lie. She knew he never loved her. He couldn't have. He'd hurt her so badly. Her heart felt like it crumbled within her.

She broke into sobs and fell to her knees – clutching her stomach. A cold shiver ran up her spine… hate… love. She had been wrong for so long about love and found herself in an all too familiar place again. She felt love for Edward this time and hated Jake, but she questioned that. She realized that she knew nothing about love… nothing. She wondered how in the hell had she'd gotten there. She didn't know who she loved or what was right. Things were so messed up.

She finished in the bathroom, got dressed, and headed downstairs. Edward heard her descent and went down to welcome her to sleep in her bed with him. He was happy for their breakthrough and hoped they could move forward. When they got upstairs, he wrapped his arms around her, kissed the back of her hair, said good night, and whispered, "I love you."

His admittance gave her butterflies again. Her mind was all over the place and her body was running a close second. Hundreds of emotions were running through her and she wanted to be closer to him. His touch always seemed to correct any wrong she was feeling and she wondered if he felt the same way. She turned over to face him – still in his arms.

"How do you know you love me?" she asked him sweetly. Her gaze was soft and loving.

"Well, I think about you all the time. When I'm away from you, I miss you. I crave your presence and your smile, and I've never seen anything more beautiful. My heart swells every time I think of you or touch you and I want to give you everything I have and everything I am to keep you happy. It has to be love. No one else has ever made me feel like that." He lightly shrugged. "I've never been in love but now that I am, I can't deny my heart."

His words were really heartfelt and they seemed right to her. He was willing to give her everything she had ever wanted from a man and she was sad to realize she almost lost him – for nothing.

She got very angry inside and tears streamed down her face. She wanted to thank Edward for being so patient with her, still finding it in his heart to love her through all her mess. She wanted to give a part of herself to him that Jake would _never_ have appreciated. She felt herself in Edward's arms and imagined how wonderful it would be to allow her heart to love him.

She touched his face with her hand and lifted hers closer to his.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked.

He moved his hands up her back, pulled her closer then smiled.

The first peck on the lips sent warmth throughout her body and his. The mere contact had lit a fire between them and she wanted more. His lips lingered over hers as he sweetly placed little kisses against hers. She became impatient and firmly pressed her lips to his as she moved her body closer. When she swept her tongue across his, he smiled and allowed her in. He didn't want to rush her so he let her lead.

The kiss was slow but passionate and felt so right that nothing else around them existed. It deepened as the moments passed and he found himself moaning into her mouth. After a while, they broke for air and he kissed down her cheek but stopped himself before he went any farther. He knew that any more would take the kiss to another level and he wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered in her ear – his voice sounding raspy and wanting.

She shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her cheek… her ear, then she smiled at the delicate way he placed his lips on her. She knew he desired her but he wasn't pushy. She remembered moments like that with Jake but it always felt rushed. He wouldn't take his time. He'd go straight to trying to undress her and she never liked that. Edward was different. He wanted more of her and he took his time. He made her feel special – almost like he was worshiping her lips and her body with just his touch.

She knew this was real and was no longer afraid to let him love her. When he went to kiss her lips again, she pulled him slightly on top of her and wrapped her arms tightly around his back – holding him close. For her, she'd never experienced such emotion during a kiss and she didn't want it to end. She wanted more of him.

She _wanted_ to love him.

She began to feel her panties dampen and pulled back from the kiss.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked breathless.

"Yeah, I'm really turned on right now," she shamelessly admitted.

"Oh." He chuckled. She moved her arm from around his back and grazed the bulge that had grown between them then blushed. "Um… sorry. See what you do to me," he said as she blushed again.

He dragged the back of his fingers across her cheeks again. "Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Blush. It's beautiful but it confuses me. Are you embarrassed of your body? You shouldn't be. You're beautiful." She blushed again then put her eyes down – embarrassed to answer. "See, that's what I mean. Bella, look at me." She did as he asked. "Have you ever seen a man, naked? Have you ever been with a man?"

She blushed again. "Of course, I have." She looked down feeling uncomfortable. This was the last conversation she wanted to have with him. She was embarrassed and she knew he'd never believe her.

"Look at me, Bella. Are you a virgin, baby? You can tell me. I think it's a wonderful thing if you are." His heart was swelling at the thought of her being untouched… especially not by Jake. He suddenly felt excited.

"Edward, can we not talk about this? I'm uncomfortable."

"Alright," he agreed but he still looked at her suspiciously. "Good night." He turned over with his back to her as he held the edge of the bed.

He honestly didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted nothing more than to turn back over and hold her but she went so easily from hot to cold that he didn't want to push it and end up in an argument after finally feeling closer to her. He closed his eyes.

"Edward, please don't do that," she whined and rubbed his back.

"What?" he said smiling. He knew what she wanted but he wanted to hear her ask. He needed to hear it.

"Turn over and hold me. I love your arms around me." She scooted closer to him and placed her arm over his waist.

When he turned back around, she kissed him again, further deepening the kiss from before. She rubbed her hands all over his upper body and worked her tongue in his mouth in a way that left him breathless. She felt her panties dampening again but ignored it and pulled him even closer. She could feel his hardness pressing up against her thigh and she liked it. When he tried to reposition himself, she scooted even closer.

She slightly broke the kiss. "Don't do that," she requested. "Let me feel you. It's okay."

He tightened his hold around her and got lost in the kiss and the feel of the exposed skin on her lower back. He'd never felt skin that soft or a tongue that sweet. It stirred something in him that begged to be released – that untamed lion that he had no intention of allowing her to see.

"Bella..." he mumbled into her mouth then pulled slightly away. "Please stop. It's getting really hard to control myself. I wanna make love to you right now. Please," he said as he untangled her legs from around his. "You have no idea what I'd do to you right now. I can be really hungry and needy. I…"

"What if I want you to?" she asked.

"I still won't. We need to talk about that before we go that far. Besides, you can't even tell me if you're a virgin or not so I know you're not ready for that kind of sex."

"Why is that so important? What's the big deal? I want you." She pulled herself closer to him and tried to quickly deepen the kiss again and she ground her hips against him.

"Bella… _no_." He stilled her hips. "First, Charlie's in the next room and I'm sure you know just how loud sex can get. I don't think it'd warm Charlie's heart to know I was doing that to his daughter – especially if he could hear it."

Bella continued to try to convince him but he wasn't having it. He still believed she was a virgin. He knew that if he had sex with her the way he was feeling right then, he may not be as gentle as he needed to be. His erection was hard and needy and it'd been a long time since he'd been with a woman.

Bella became a little aggressive and wrapped her leg back around him and pulled closer again. She kissed down his jaw and sucked the tender area of his neck. He moaned at her attempts and pushed his hands up her back… causing her nightshirt to ride up. She felt so good – so soft… so sweet. He wanted more… so much more. When she cupped his erection, he froze. It was almost bittersweet. He wanted her hands there. It felt so perfect… so right. On the other hand, he knew he absolutely couldn't do it.

"Listen… wait," he begged. "When a woman loses her virginity, it's special and it needs to be done right – not like this. You can't have sex with a man your first time the same way you would if you'd done it ten times already. It'll be really tight, you'll bleed a little, and it'll hurt – probably a lot. It's only fair that the man knows so he doesn't hurt you. Furthermore, I don't mean to brag but I'm very well endowed and… just trust me. It'll take some time to get used to." Her mouth fell open.

"Oh, I knew that..." she said blushing. "...I mean about losing your virginity. Plus, I never said I was a virgin, anyway." He saw the blush and chuckled. He had his answer.

"Hey, you do know you _can't_ hide it during sex, right? The blood _will_ come and I would feel it even before that."

She ignored him and tried to wrap her legs back around him, but he stopped her.

"Bella, listen, there's nothing I'd like to do right now more than make love to you, but we really need to talk first. You need to understand me, too. If you don't stop, I'll go downstairs on the sofa."

"What about you?" she asked with her brows furrowed, ignoring the second part of what he said.

"I love sex. I can't think of many things that I enjoy more. But I've never made love to a woman before. I've never had to take my time. I had sex with a virgin one time, many years ago, and I rushed it. I still regret that today. We were both really young and neither of us knew what we were doing."

"Why haven't you made love to anyone?"

"It's too intimate. The women I had were all older than me. We needed each other for that one purpose and we went home when we finished. No feelings ever got involved. I wouldn't allow it. Not to mention… I've never been in love before."

"So… you _want_ to make love to… _me_?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, I do, but I wanna do it right and I'd like to be married to you first. Bella, you think that I'll be your first but you're really mine. I've never wanted to do things the right way before and I've definitely never met a woman that I wanted to bring around my family… or marry. I wanna give you all of me and I never wanna see you unhappy again – like you are with him."

She smiled. "You _want_ to bring me to meet your family? What would they think of me? What if they don't like me?"

"Bella, they'd love you just like I do and they'd know immediately that I'm serious about you since I've never brought anyone home before. I've never allowed anyone close enough to me to be able to meet nor form a relationship with my family. Now, turn over and go to sleep. We have a long day today." She kissed him again. She tried to deepen it but he pulled away and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Bella. Good night."

They both went to sleep almost immediately. His arms felt so right around her body. She was happy again after so long. She wondered if she'd _ever_ been happy.

Her heart felt so warm and tender from just his touch and she wanted to tell him that she loved him too but she didn't. She wanted to wait to be sure about her feelings for him. She didn't want to mislead him in any way.

That night, she got warm in his embrace and silently slipped out of his hold. She undressed down to her bra and panties then crawled back in the bed with him. She knew that at some point he'd wake up and find what she'd done. She hoped he'd change his mind about sex.

He did just that. Right after she fell back asleep, she stirred a little and he removed him arm from around her to allow her to settle comfortably. When he placed his arms back around her waist, he felt bare skin and he panicked.

His eyes shot open and his breath got caught in his throat. He ran his hands down her body and found that she'd somehow gotten almost completely undressed without him knowing.

"Bella?" he whispered then lightly shook her. "Bella," he said a little more forcefully.

She stirred a little then her eyes shot open. She knew what he wanted.

"Bella? Wake up," he whisper yelled.

"Mmm…" she responded like she was sound asleep.

"Bella, turn over to me."

When she did, he scooted close to her and pulled her in for a deep, rough, open-mouthed kiss. He knew he was treading on slippery ground but he felt confident that he could stop when he needed to.

As they kissed, he explored her half-naked body with his hands – rubbing and caressing.

At some point, she reached down and pushed her hand into his boxers. He didn't stop her. He wanted to know what her reaction would be. He continued kissing her then trailed wet kissed across her jaw, down her neck and across her chest.

He didn't want to touch her bare breasts or between her legs. He only wanted to feel her and let her feel him.

He had a raging hard-on for her and she soon found that out as soon as her hands found their purchase. She wrapped her little hands around his erection.

She gasped.

He smiled. "What?" He kissed her up her neck. He knew.

She froze. "Um…"

He kissed her lips. "Hmmm?"

She didn't return anymore kisses. He was peppering her lips with kisses and she just laid there.

"What is it baby?" He chuckled.

"You're right. Let's take this slow. That won't fit in me. Did it fit in anyone?"

He chuckled loudly. "Funny, Bella. Very funny."

She looked at him with the most beautiful, innocent brown eyes. "Seriously. You've hurt women like that?"

He smiled… flattered. "I don't think so but if you like, I could see if it'll fit in you."

Bella jumped out of the bed so fast he almost missed her movements getting out. She threw her night clothes back on and got back in the bed.

"I was just joking, baby. That's why I wanted you to wait. Now… please, let's get some sleep. I love you."

He tightened his arms around her again and they both easily slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**There ya go! I know you guys are happy. She's softening even more and NicciB23, you've gotten your long awaited answer. Hahaha! **

***~0~***

**FIC PIMPS: I'll start pimping two stories that I'm reading at the end of my chapters so be watching for it. I included the links to my Recc's this time. One of my reviewers requested it.**

**Ok all, here's the thing. I've been really busy and haven't started any new fics. Well, I have, but I'm not ready to pimp it yet. I'm only two chapters in. The others from previous chapters are really great and I still stand behind them. Sorry BBs, I'll have three ready for next time. **

***~0~***

**Now, it's time to review. I've loved your words from the previous chapters and you all keep me encouraged. Mwah!**

**Reviewing is better than wrapping your little hand around Edward's large pecky and getting afraid it won't fit, right? Hahahahahaha! *deep breath* hahahahahahahaha! :**_**D**_

_**Review Damnit! I need encouragement!**_


	11. My Shiny New Car

**Chapter 11: My Shiny New Car**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Bella gets her new car and Jake shows up on their date. His arrival pushes things forward for Edward and Bella.**

**To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I try to answer each one. **

**To my Beta: Dee thanks for sticking with me. *giggles* I'm still going for no marks. *sigh* will it eva happen? Betta though, right?**

**Anywho… read…**

The next morning, they got dressed early then helped Charlie. He looked a lot better than he did the day before and was much stronger. When they went into his room, he was seated on the edge of the bed, and was sipping an Ensure.

"Charlie! How are you this morning, man?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Ah, much better than yesterday. I feel like I can run a marathon. Well, maybe a small one." He laughed.

Bella came in with breakfast and pulled Charlie's clothes out. Charlie ate almost all of the eggs and grits but none of the bacon. He said it felt funny in his mouth. Edward explained to him that the chemo may cause certain sensitivities and may even change his taste buds but always to communicate any changes he felt.

They rode together to Edward's office and Bella and Charlie sat in the waiting room. Edward went back to prepare himself.

In no time, they were called back and Charlie was weighed, stuck, he gave urine, and had his blood pressure checked. When Edward came back, he reported that everything looked good. He had no complaints.

That was great news for Charlie. It was the first time he'd gotten any positive reports from Edward. They left there and went to Starbucks. They found a comfortable sofa for Charlie and let him put his feet up. Edward slipped out and bought Charlie a cane to help him keep his balance. When he got back, they laughed and talked the hour away then it was time to go see Dr. Ince.

When they got there, Edward made Charlie walk with the cane. When he complained, Edward threatened to put him in the wheelchair. Charlie happily took the cane. Bella was watching Edward and how he dealt with Charlie. If Charlie refused to do something, Edward would find a consequence if Charlie got too stubborn. If it were best for Charlie, Edward would hold to what he wanted Charlie to do – not give in like Bella would.

They waited upstairs a while in the waiting room then Charlie was called back to give blood before taking chemo.

While Edward and Bella waited in the lobby, he put his arms around her and they caught every eye in the room. Bella blushed and put her head down. He noticed and pulled her chin up with his hand.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Everyone's looking," she whispered.

"Well, it's not their fault you're so beautiful."

She blushed again. "I don't think it's me they're looking at."

He chuckled. "Huh, well, maybe we're a beautiful couple. You better get used to it." He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you today."

"Shhhh…," she interrupted him.

"Bella, I won't shush. Get used to it. If you don't then I'll get everyone's attention and make a scene about it. I'll announce it to the whole room. I'm not ashamed to love you."

"Oh. My. God," she whispered then put her head in her hands.

"Alright… I'm going." He stood up.

"Alright, alright, you win. I'm over it. I'm over it," she whispered, grabbing him.

He sat back down and chuckled. "So, what kinda car do you want?"

"I don't know. Are we still going today?"

"If you like. As long as Charlie's fine. Maybe he can come with us," he suggested.

Charlie was taken to the back for chemotherapy. The hours went by quickly and they were off. Charlie appeared to look refreshed so they asked him if he wanted to go with them on their car hunt. He happily went.

Edward went to a Cadillac place first, and Bella immediately protested so he went to the Volvo dealership. She still wasn't happy but he explained that Volvo was one of the safest cars on the road and made her look at them. He promised not to force her into what she didn't like but he still wanted her to at least look.

They looked at many different cars and SUVs like his, and he found a small SUV, an SC70. It was black and looked really classy. The price was a bit more than she wanted him to spend, but she held her tongue and test-drove it. She loved the car. It rode really smoothly and was the perfect size for her and Charlie. She had also never driven a new car before. She was excited.

Happiness showed on her face. He knew she loved it but getting her to buy it would be a challenge. When they got back, Charlie told her she looked great driving up in the car and asked her if she was getting it. She looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I agree with him but I won't force you. It's perfect for you." He smiled.

"But it costs so much. Can we look at other cars before I agree?"

"Sure, let's go."

They next went to the Honda dealership. He warned Bella that he had researched the cars, and he would not agree to buy too small a car. They weren't safe. She drove a 2011 Honda Element. It was a full-sized SUV with all the features. It was priced better but the ride didn't feel as good as the Volvo.

When she sighed, Charlie said, "Bella, it doesn't feel as good as the Volvo does it?" She ignored him and responded with her own question.

"Which one do _you_ like, Dad?"

"The Volvo, of course."

Edward just sat and listened. He didn't try to push her in any direction. Little did she know… he and Charlie had already talked and had agreed on what car they wanted her in. While they talked, Edward just smiled. It was hard for him not to laugh. The interaction between her and Charlie sounded so innocent but it was far from that. He felt bad about tricking her but he didn't want her driving just anything.

"So… are we buying a Volvo today? Or do you want to drive another?"

She paused and looked in thought. "Can we drive one more?"

"Sure."

They drove a little farther down and pulled up at the Ford place.

"No. Uh uh. I don't want you driving a Ford," Charlie stated firmly. "They break down way too much and I don't want to be worrying about you after you've had the car too long."

They kept going and pulled up at a Lincoln dealership. Bella looked around and disliked every car she saw. She commented that they reminded her of old people. Charlie and Edward both laughed.

When they got back to the car, Charlie told her to choose because he was getting tired. He was fibbing but she didn't know. She asked Edward questions about the Volvo and the Honda and offered to let him choose. He refused and told Charlie to choose. Of course, Charlie chose the Volvo.

They went back and bought Bella a brand new 2011 Volvo SC70. She and Charlie drove it home while Edward stayed behind and finished the paperwork.

He put the car in her name. He wanted her to know that regardless to what happened between them, he wanted her to have it. With that in mind, he paid cash for it. It would be a surprise for her. She thought he was financing it.

He called Charlie, told him what he was doing, and asked him if it would be alright if Billy stayed with him for a couple of hours. He wanted to take Bella out. Charlie agreed and made the call.

When Edward made it to the house, he was very nicely dressed. He asked Bella if she'd allow him to take her to dinner or for a walk in the park.

She agreed as she realized that was why Billy was already there. Jake had come with him but Billy had sent him off… knowing Edward's plans. He had attempted to talk to Bella but she fled to her room until he left.

She admitted to Edward that she had already eaten but agreed to a walk in the park. She changed into a cute sundress and a shawl with some flip flops.

They took Bella's new car and she drove. When they got there, they sat under a beautiful oak tree on a blanket that Edward had brought. He had also brought a bottle of wine and strawberries in a beautiful picnic basket.

They sat and talked and laughed for what seemed like hours. Bella would often lean against him or touch him when she'd laugh. He thought it was refreshing to see her finally opening up to him. She even told him some of her and Charlie's corny jokes that made her giggle just telling them.

"Oh, I have one," she said. "What do you call...?" She was giggling before she got it out.

"What?" Edward said smiling.

"What do you call four bullfighters in quicksand?" She giggled. "Quattro sinko!" She burst out laughing.

"Oh, wait… I have another," she said between giggles. "Why did the turtle cross the road?" He burst out laughing because he'd heard this one before but he still shrugged his shoulders to allow her to finish her punch line. "… to get to the Shell Station!"

Her laugh was intoxicating. Her smile covered her whole face and she looked more beautiful to him than she ever had.

She told a couple more jokes and ended up leaning into him every time. When she finished, she was in his arms. He had gotten serious somewhere during her silliness and she finally noticed.

His eyes were deeply hooded and seemed to be staring beyond her eyes. There was an intensity that she felt when she looked back at him. He made her feel nervous but expectant. Whatever he had on his mind, she wanted it too.

He smiled his crooked grin at her and pulled her into his lap. Her heartbeat sped up and her palms felt sweaty. She thought he would try to kiss her, but he just hugged her close. It was sweet but she wanted the kiss. She sat there for a while holding on to his waist. She found the courage to kiss his cheek then laid her head back on his chest.

"Edward, I think we should do this more often. It's so calming. Thank you for bringing me out."

"You're welcome, and I'd love to. It's something about being in your arms. It makes me feel secure; almost like nothing else matters," he admitted.

She smiled against him. She felt the same way and had wondered if he did too. She was happy he did.

"If I didn't tell you earlier, thank you for the car. I guess I _will_ be owing you twenty years of my life," she joked and he chuckled.

"Bella, I was serious. I hope you don't plan on leaving me that soon because if you leave me, I will be going with you." He chuckled again. "Hey, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, no, Edward. You've done too much already."

"Well, it's too late. It's already done."

She sat up and looked at him curiously about what he had planned. She steadied herself to object to whatever it was.

"Bella, here's the title to your car," he said then handed it to her. Her mouth fell. "I wanted you to always have this regardless to what happens with us. I never want you to feel like you owe me for anything."

She gasped. "Edward..." For once, she was speechless. She knew the title meant the car was paid in full and it overwhelmed her.

"Bella, are you alright?" he said smiling, holding back a chuckle.

"Edward, I… I don't know what to say."

"Thank you would be a start..."

"Thank you."

"...then, a kiss would be great." He smiled beautifully at her.

"Edward, you're so much more than I expected or deserve."

"Shhhh..." He pulled her face to him. "Can I kiss you, Ms. Swan?"

Before "Swan" came out, her lips were attached to his. She pulled herself into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He liked that she always wanted to be close to him. It made him feel like he _could_ be the man she needed – the one Renee knew he could be for her daughter. As the kiss deepened, they heard movement behind them and pulled away.

"Did you hear that?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." He sat her on the blanket and stood to his feet. "Who's there?"

Out of the darkness, a tall figure stepped forward, smiling. It was Jake.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Black?" Edward asked.

"Disrupting your 'good time,' of course," he said bluntly.

"Bella, it's time to go." Edward helped her up and folded the blanket but never took his eyes off Jake.

"Bella, what do you see in him that I can't be for you?" Jake said angrily. "You wouldn't even speak to me earlier. He's turning you against me."

"Jacob, _you_ turned me against you. Have you forgotten about you being balls deep in Emily and Leah? Or the fact that you admitted to raping a woman just because she was with Edward? Or maybe the fact that..." Edward stopped her.

"Bella, that's enough. You don't have to justify yourself to him. He knows what he's done."

Jake stepped closer to Edward as Edward directed Bella to turn around.

"Don't you tell her what she can and can't say to me," Jake said as he forced Edward's hand from Bella's arm.

"Black, don't ever touch me again. I don't feel like fighting you but I will. If you want her, fight for her. Give up all of the women, stop lying, prepare your life for her." Edward chuckled. "But you're not willing to do any of that, are you? You just want to _keep_ hurting her… never sacrificing anything? You know she cares for you so you'll just exploit that until you break her. If I knew you'd treat her right and she chose you, I'd back off."

"Shut up, Cullen. Bella, do you still care for me?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

She turned away, refusing to answer, but after he moved in her line of sight, she looked at him.

"Yes, Jacob, I do. I _did_ consider marrying you just months ago. I'm not a robot like you are."

"Well, if that's the case then let's try. You're willing to try with _him_ and you don't even like him."

"You're right. I don't like him." Jake smiled and Edward frowned. "I'm falling in love with him. He's proving to be everything I want and need. Everything you never tried to be for me."

Jake was outraged. He grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was rough and forced and felt nothing like Edward's kisses. Before it could go far, Edward yanked Bella out of Jake's arms and punched Jake in the jaw. After Jake hit the ground, Edward went for him again but Bella stopped him.

"Edward! Stop! He's not worth dirtying your clothes over! Let's go!"

Bella quickly pulled Edward away. He took the keys and drove them away. They ended up at his house. When they got inside, he closed the door behind him and nursed his bleeding hand.

"Shit! That man's a thorn in my damn side!" Edward exploded.

Bella went over to him and hugged him from the back, laying her head on his back.

"He doesn't matter. I'm with you. I _want_ to be with you… not him."

Edward turned to her after finishing with his hand.

"Bella, you said you still care for him. What exactly are your feeling for him?"

She moved her hands from him and sat on the sofa. "Edward, I spent my whole life loving him and just three months ago, I considered marrying him. I can't just turn my feelings on and off at will."

"So you're still in love with him?"

"No. I never said that, did I? I said I care for him." She walked back over to him. "Baby, I'll never go back to Jacob. I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Well, first, I owe you twenty plus years of my life..." Edward stopped her.

"Bella, if you still love him, you don't owe me a day. I won't give my heart to you if your heart still belongs to that disgusting man."

"Can I finish?" she asked, picking up her eyebrows. He looked away. "What I was saying was since I'll be with you, there's no way to possibly be with him. I was joking about the twenty years. Did you hear anything I said out there?"

"I did but I don't know if you said that just to piss him off or because it was true."

"Edward, I was going to tell you tonight but he interrupted us so you got to hear it when I was being sarcastic and I'm sorry for that. But the fact still remains. I _am_ falling in love with you and it has nothing to do with _him_. I should've loved you a long time ago."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and got on her tiptoes to kiss him. He was hesitant at first but met her halfway. He picked her up, cradle style, and walked her over to the sofa. He placed her on his lap… never breaking contact.

The kiss felt like their first for her. Now that she knew she loved him, it felt different. She was kissing him with not only her mouth but with her heart. When they needed air, they broke apart and he rubbed her face with his hands.

"Bella, I'm afraid."

"Of what?" she asked surprised.

"Of losing you. It makes me feel really out of control. I've never felt this way before and I don't like it."

"Shhhh. You've won. I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Jake _does not_ have my heart _anymore_. It belongs to you, if you want it."

He looked down at her and placed his hands on her heart.

"Mine?"

"Yours." She smiled.

He kissed her urgently, almost like his life depended on it. She smiled into the kiss but returned his excitement. She pulled herself further up his legs and straddled his hips, instantly feeling his erection.

"Edward, make love to me," she begged.

"Nuh uh." He continued kissing her.

"Edward..." She pulled away breathless.

He took her off his lap and sat her on the sofa.

"Let's go," he stated quickly.

"Why? Don't you want to?" she said pouting. "We have time."

"Baby, of course I do. Just not like this. Let's take it slow. Maybe later we can do other things to work up to it but please… not now. Not tonight. I want it too bad."

He grabbed the keys and practically ran out of the house with her in tow. She giggled and followed.

On the way back to Charlie's, his phone rang. It was his mother, Esme.

"Hello, Mom."

"_Edward, sorry to call so late but your father wanted me to remind you about the convention that you two scheduled three months ago for five days. He wanted to be sure you were still going."_

He looked over at Bella and took a deep, agonizing breath.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm still going. You tell Dad if he still plans on rooming with me that he needs to be on his best behavior. I'm not putting up with his crap for five days. I mean it."

"_I'll talk to him, son. He's already arranged your flights. You leave in the morning at seven o'clock. Would you prefer to come here or have him pick you up?"_

"I'll drive my car to the airport or I'll get dropped off myself." He smiled at Bella.

"_Edward, please don't be like that. You have to spend five days with him, and I'm worried."_

"Mom, I'm fine. It'll all be fine. Look, I gotta go. Love you."

"_Love you."_

With that, Edward made a quick U-turn and headed back to his house.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Baby, I forgot I have a doctor's convention that I scheduled months ago and I'm scheduled to leave in the morning."

Bella gasped then pouted. "You're leaving me in the morning? For how long?"

"Five days," he said in almost a whisper.

"Man, Edward! I just got you and now you're leaving?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

When they got to his house, she refused to get out of the car so he picked her up, cradle style, and took her in the house.

"Bella, I don't _want_ to go but I have to. I don't really have a choice."

She just sat on the sofa, pouting. She genuinely was very sad. She had grown a serious fondness for Edward and enjoyed his arms around her every night. Now, all of a sudden he was leaving, and to make it worse for five days.

He went to her and sat close. He rubbed her back and pulled her to sit on his lap. He sat there a while secretly enjoying her pouting. He loved it that she'd miss him and was encouraged about his return.

"I love you," he told her. "We can talk everyday, three times. The time'll go by fast. I promise."

She sighed. "I'm sorry for being a baby. I just… never mind."

"What?" he prodded.

She slipped off his lap and sat on the sofa. "Nothing. Do you need help packing?" she asked, sounding annoyed then stood up.

"Bella, come here. What's going on in that mind of yours? Tell me." He patted the sofa next to him.

"Well… I… um… it's nothing. I… I just thought we could talk more about sex. There's lots of things I haven't done but I wanna try with you."

"What are you admitting to me?"

"Nothing. I'm just not really good at it."

"Not good or totally inexperienced?"

"Edward!"

He chuckled. "Alright. I'm sorry. Can we talk while I pack?"

They went into his bedroom and into his massive closet. She noted how much of a neat freak he was. Everything was grouped together by type then by color. His closet belonged in a fashion magazine. She noted never to let him in her closet.

"What's your first question?" he asked.

"Well, first, I wanna know what you meant by 'other things.'"

"What? Oh…" He chuckled. "I was talking about us doing other things that don't include penetration."

"Like what?"

He pulled two suits from the top row then found shoes and socks to match. He went for his personal items in the bathroom when Bella stepped in front of him.

"Edward, don't do that. You heard my question now answer me," she demanded stomping her foot.

"Well… are you sure you wanna to talk about this?" She tilted her head and pulled the corners of her mouth up into an annoyed look. "Alright. I was talking about body exploration."

"Is that sex or just us talking about it?"

He laughed. "No. It's like sex and there would definitely be very little talking."

"Come on, tell me. I don't wanna to play twenty questions."

"Bella, it's oral sex. Lots of touching that leads to that."

She gasped then blushed. Her mind went racing. She had heard about it but had never seen it done and definitely never had it done to her or vice versa. She became quiet.

He knew through her silence that she had never done anything like that and wondered if he had gone too far by saying that to her. Suddenly, she moved from in front of him and stood against the wall – allowing him into the bathroom. He looked at her and felt bad for offending her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that or thought it. For me, sex is all of that, but if you're uncomfortable, I understand. Please forgive me," he said facing her. She remained quiet so he turned and began gathering his toiletries.

When he turned his back, she walked out and sat on the bed. She was still quiet so he hurriedly packed the rest of his things, sat next to her, and rubbed her back.

"Baby, are you ready? Please say something." He got up, moved everything off the bed, took it out and put them in her car, then went back to her.

When he got back to the room, she looked up at him, and patted the bed next to her.

"Edward, what if we do that and I don't know what I'm doing or if I hurt you?" she asked shyly while looking down.

He smiled. "Baby, listen, if you're uncomfortable with anything that I suggest sexually then don't do it. Even if I do it to you and you like it but don't like to do it to me then just say something. We would be here for each other's pleasure and it wouldn't be pleasurable if you're uncomfortable. Just disregard what I said. When it's time then we'll do whatever you're comfortable with."

"Edward… I…" She scooted closer to him.

For Bella, she _wanted_ to give herself to him. She wanted everything he had to offer her and she felt like she had already wasted too many years. She knew they could've been so deeply in love by then .

She pushed her left arm under his arm and around his back and put her right hand on his face. Her eyes were begging for him to understand her desires as she stared longingly into his. He didn't know what to do with her. He knew she wanted sex and that definitely wasn't about to happen but he wondered if she wanted to try something else so he decided to go along with it for a while. Besides, he would be gone for five days and he wanted to remember every kiss, every smell, every taste of her lips that he could until he came back to her.

He leaned in and kissed her lips. She immediately returned his gesture and slid her hand under his shirt, rubbing his back. Her touch was sensual and sent currents up and down his spine. His dick hardened immediately at her touch and he repositioned himself for comfort. She knew what he was doing and smiled in the kiss. She liked that she could do that to him and liked even more that he wanted more from her than just her sex – but she still wanted him to have it.

She moved her tongue in his mouth as she warred with his for control. She passed her hands all over his body and eventually made it to his chest. When she got there, she firmly grabbed his left pec.

He couldn't take it any longer. He pulled away from the kiss and stood up, revealing the bulge in his pants.

"Bella, I can't. Please understand. I just can't," he begged her.

She ignored him and stood with him then removed her dress in front of him. She had the most beautiful blue, lace bra and panty set on. Her body was perfect to him. It was exactly the way he liked a woman. Her frame was small, her breasts were small but large for her body, her stomach was flat, and he loved the milky color of her skin.

He stood there in awe for a moment then rubbed his hands down her sides. He moved closer to her as she moaned at the feel of his touch.

"Edward, I'm not ashamed of my body in front of you and I'm not a virgin. We can go as slowly or as quickly as you want but I need you to touch me."

He liked it that she knew what she wanted sexually but he still wasn't sure she was telling the truth about her experience sexually – virgins were not his thing. He liked sex to be open and he liked the woman to be confident in the act. With that in mind, he didn't want to have sex just yet with Bella if she wasn't all of that. He was afraid to have her and not like it. He also didn't want to get frustrated with her sexually. He loved her too much to do that to her. That's why he suggested little steps. That way, he'd be sure of her confidence once they were finally together sexually. It was really important to him. He wished he could be sure but there was no way except to ask Jake himself, and that wasn't going to happen.

"How many men have you been with, Bella?" he asked in a sexy tone while still rubbing her flesh.

"Two."

"Who were they?"

"Why? I'm not asking you the names of the women you've slept with."

"Indulge me?" he requested.

"Jake and Mike Newton," she blurted out.

He looked her in the eyes and smiled then shook his head. "Do you want to know what I think?" he asked.

"No."

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. I think that if you had slept with Jacob Black, he wouldn't be as possessive about you. I think he kept you as the one constant in his life that probably made him feel good about himself."

She stepped away from him. "So, you're saying that he wouldn't love me as much if I would've slept with him?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well, you're wrong because I did. Lots of times!"

"Whatever, Bella." He turned around, went into the kitchen, and grabbed a shot of Petron. She went behind him in her underwear.

"So you're going to look at me like this and deny me?"

"Yes. I am. If you can't be honest with me then we really have nothing more to do here." He walked past her and sat on the sofa to finish his drink. "Put your clothes on, Bella."

She huffed and stormed out of the room. He watched her as her bottom shook in protest, which only made his erection harder. Her body was so perfect and he imagined doing so many things with her… in time.

She stayed in the bedroom for a while. After he finished his drink, he went to find her so they could leave. When he made it to the bedroom, he didn't see her but he heard her sobbing in the bathroom. He felt really bad for hurting her feelings and went to open the door but it was locked. He heard her moving around and opening cabinets. She must've found what she needed because she stopped. He stood there with his head against the door then called her name.

"Bella, baby, why is the door locked? Come out and talk to me."

"No. You don't care anyway. You're not listening to me."

"But I am. More than you think. Baby, I'm no fool and I love you too much to just use your body. Plus, we need to figure out what each other's likes are. I'm hard to please in bed and I don't want that to be your responsibility to figure out over time. I want us to learn each other… together. Now, come out here and let me hold you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

She didn't respond and he heard her sobs start back up.

"Baby, what's wrong? You _have_ to understand what I'm saying?"

After a while, she opened the door. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red. "I lied. You're right. I've never had sex before. Jacob saw me naked once and I saw him once but that's it. I'm sorry I lied. I was too embarrassed. I'm twenty-three years old and have never had a man. Who does that? And I had the most whorish boyfriend in the state!"

"_You_ did and that's a good thing. God knows where you'd be today if you had. No man really wants a woman as their wife that other men have gone through. I mean… they take them, but their real desire is to be the only man that's touched her."

Tears rolled freshly down her cheeks and he wiped every one with his thumb. "I won't lie to you again. I promise. I just feel so close to you and I _want_ to show you."

"Why didn't you sleep with Black? If you don't mind me asking."

"It was him. He never wanted to. He always said he wanted to wait until we got married. It was stupid to me but I had no choice. It wasn't until you said what you said about us that I realized why he really did it."

"Yeah, in his mind, all of the other women meant nothing. He was saving you for himself. He probably would've eventually married you."

"Huh, I bet that would've turned out great," she said sarcastically.

He walked over to the bed, got her dress, and helped her put it back on.

"Edward, we can try what you said – if you want to still deal with a lying, inexperienced virgin." She blushed.

He smiled but asked her if they could start when he got back. He didn't want to rush and he needed to get some sleep. She sighed and agreed but pouted all the way back to Charlie's house.

That night, she slept in his arms and held him close. After he went to sleep, she whispered, "I love you" in his ear then lay there just watching him.

**Thanks for reading... now review! Show me some love. The next chapter is already written. Love you all.**


	12. Deceived

**Chapter 12: Deceived**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Jake does something really shitty to Edward and Bella's not there to dispute it. Charlie gets bad news.**

**To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I try to answer each one. **

**Beta'd by Dee.**

**Don't forget to read and review!**

Edward left early the next morning. Bella had gotten up really early and cooked him breakfast then took it to him in bed. She passed an iron over the clothes he had taken out and after she'd finished, crawled back in the bed with him.

"I'll miss you," she admitted. "I know you'll be around some beautiful, smart women while you're gone and I don't want to lose you."

"Is that what you're worried about? Baby, I'm always around beautiful, smart women. I told you, variety has never been my thing."

"Yeah, but that was when you were connected sexually. We're not," she said sadly, pushing her head into the crook of his neck.

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Bella, for me, we're so much more than that. We're connected by our hearts. No woman can ever say she's had me like that before. You don't know how long I've waited for you, and I'm not letting you go that easily," he said while wiping a tear from her eye. "I promise the last thing you have to worry about with me is infidelity. You're everything I want and need."

She pushed closer to him and quickly deepened a kiss. She rubbed her hand down the length of his body, committing to memory every hump, every curve, his softness, his feel. When she made it to his hips, she moved her hand forward and placed her hand on his already strong erection. He smiled into her mouth, liking her assertiveness. She rubbed up and down the length of it through his boxers, feeling it jump when she'd squeeze certain spots.

She pushed her finger into his waistband and her hand followed. He repositioned himself on his side and committed to not breaking the kiss. He wanted to see what she'd do with his erection given the opportunity.

She placed her small hands on his tip, finding a drop of wetness. She smoothed it around and slid her hand to the base, getting a feel for its size. She was surprised. Her fingers wouldn't fit completely around it, and it was longer than her hand from palm to tip. She was instantly thankful that he had refused her. She wondered if it would even fit.

She resumed her movements and pushed her leg in between his legs. When she started stroking him and rubbing the tip, he moaned into her mouth. She noticed after a while that when she'd use his wetness to stroke him, he moaned, so she rocked slightly forward, and grabbed the lotion she had used the night before. She placed some in her hand and resumed her movements.

His erection got impossibly harder and he was having problems continuing the kiss. She allowed him to break it and she moved on to his earlobe. His breathing quickened and he worked hard to stay quiet. He hissed a few times at her movements so she covered his mouth with hers, allowing him to moan. When he started pushing his hips into her hands, she figured he was getting close. She had never done this before but she knew where it ended.

She tightened her grip and quickened her movements.

"Bella… ugh… shit!" He whisper-yelled into her skin after breaking the kiss. His words sent a flood of wetness into her panties, and she was proud about making him feel good. She added more lotion, tightened her grip, and continued on. His breathing became labored and he pulled her close. "I… oh, God… yeah, like that, baby. Don't stop. Uh. Uh. Baby, I'm about to…" He threw the covers off and came in her hands. She milked him for every drop as she kissed him fiercely. "Shit, girl. That was really good. Thank you," he admitted.

He took his undershirt off and wiped her hands with it. She blushed and smiled at him. "Did I do alright?" she asked. "Did you like it?"

"Definitely. It felt like your hands already knew me and what I liked. It usually takes me a while to come when that's done by someone else's hands." He smiled. "I needed that before I left you. It'll give me something to think about while I'm gone. He kissed her passionately one more time and lazily slid out of the bed. He didn't want to leave her any more than she didn't want him to leave, but he had to.

He got up, got dressed, and they were off to the airport. It was only ten minutes away, so they felt good about leaving Charlie alone.

When they got there, Esme was dropping Carlisle off and theysaw Edward kiss Bella in the car a couple of cars in front of them. Her mouth fell.

"Carlisle, baby, look!" She pointed.

"Is that Edward?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," she said excitedly.

Bella got out and walked him to the door. The way they looked at each other and the way he touched her before he went in made his parents know they cared deeply for each other.

"Carlisle, you better be on your best behavior. I want to meet her, _soon_, and I won't be able to if he can't trust us with her. He had her the other night and couldn't say anything because of your rantings. Keep your mouth shut and don't even ask him about her," Esme threatened. "Or you'll be sleeping in the guest room without my touch for a month."

"Is it that serious? She might be just another 'friend with benefits,'" he huffed. "Why wouldn't he have brought her the other night?"

"Carlisle, don't play with me or you'll regret it," she warned again.

Carlisle got out and he and Edward boarded their plane.

During the ride, Edward didn't say a word to him other than a "hello" at check-in. He wasn't in the mood for his dad's bullshit so he kept his distance. He didn't even sit next to him on the plane. The seats were reserved next to each other but since both seats in front of them were vacant, Edward moved up.

Edward slept on the plane since he hadn't gotten a full night's sleep and he dreamed of Bella.

When they got to the hotel, Carlisle checked them in. It annoyed Edward that they were sharing a room so he tried to get another. Unfortunately, the hotel was booked for the convention. Edward sucked it up and went with his father.

"Edward, I hope we can get past this while we're here. It'll be really hard not speaking to you in front of our colleagues. Can we call a truce?" Carlisle pleaded.

"Fine, but if you start again, all bets are off."

Once they were settled in the room, Edward put his things away and called Bella on his cell.

"Hey, baby, I made it to the room. Is everything alright?"

"_Yes, I'm just lonely. I don't like you that far away." _Edward smiled.

"It's only for five days. It'll go by fast. I won't have another of these for a while."

"_I miss you. I'm going to hate it tonight. I haven't slept alone in days,"_ she whined.

"Don't be like that. We'll talk. It'll be easy."

He chuckled a little at her whining. He'd never tell her, but he liked that she missed him. No one had ever admitted that to him before. They talked for a while then he stepped outside.

"Bella, before I forget… I left a check in the car last night when I brought my things out. It's for two thousand dollars. If they bill Charlie while I'm gone, go ahead and pay for it. I don't want you under any stress while I'm gone. I also left my black American Express card if that's not enough."

"Edward, you're so good to me. To us."

"I knooowwww," he said jokingly. "Bella, you're my whole life now. Everything I have is yours. I can't wait to marry you."

She smiled and giggled. "I know… me too."

"I gotta go. I'll call you this afternoon. I love you."

"I know you do. Talk to you later," she said.

That evening, Edward went to the first meetings with his father then talked to Bella well into the night. He didn't want his father in his business so he sat by the pool while he talked to her.

The next morning, he did the same thing. He talked to her early in the morning by the pool. He missed her terribly and wanted to see her. She discouraged him from coming home and got off the phone with him.

After she'd hung up, Charlie woke up and became violently ill. He threw up the whole morning and when he had nothing else to give, he dry heaved the rest of the time.

Bella felt ill herself a couple of those times but found it good to just step out when she couldn't take it anymore. Charlie wouldn't eat anything the rest of the day for fear of throwing up again. Bella pleaded with him to at least drink something, but he refused.

She realized that Charlie had only used the bathroom once that day and noticed just how weak he had become by the end of the day. He could barely sit up or pick his arms up to take his pills. He snapped at her every time she suggested food or water and even cursed at her a couple of times.

She tried to have tough skin but she wasn't Edward, and it still affected her. She tried to remember how Edward got Charlie to do what he wanted, but her mind was a foggy mess and she couldn't remember.

She thought about Billy and called him. She hoped he could get through to Charlie. Billy was suffering from a terrible headache so Jake had to bring him over. Billy apologized to Bella but he'd already warned her that Jake was coming. She told him it was alright and that Edward was out of town, anyway.

Billy went up and visited with Charlie, who was still in an ugly mood. Billy made Bella puree him some more soup and she brought it to Charlie. Billy told Charlie about his stroke and how the effects of it worsened when he refused to eat and begged him to at least try.

After some pleading, Charlie tried some. Once he started eating, he finished the whole cup and immediately felt and looked stronger.

"Thanks, Billy, Bella. I do feel better. Sorry for being such an ass."

"It's fine, Dad. We just want you to feel better."

Since Charlie ate, Billy left early. He didn't want Jake stirring anymore shit up since Edward was gone.

That night, Charlie threw up again, but only once, and it wasn't a lot. It still worried Bella, so she slept in his room that night.

Edward called earlier than usual and she filled him in on what was going on. He congratulated her on getting him to finally eat and told her to offer the same thing to him the next day. If he could hold it down then he didn't want her to change it.

They didn't talk a long time and she went to sleep in the recliner next to Charlie.

Edward called back later and warned her not to allow Charlie to lie in the bed on his back all day without moving. He was concerned about bedsores. He told her to let him sit in the recliner a couple of times a day. She agreed and went back to sleep.

The next day, Charlie seemed to feel better. He ate the vegetable soup that she game him for breakfast and lunch and asked for an Ensure for dinner. She happily obliged and Charlie later fell asleep after taking his pain and sleeping medication.

Bella was burned out by the end of the day. Charlie had been in lots of pain. He hadn't complained about it but his eyes were looking different and he was irritable. The television wasn't on the right channel, there was too much light in his room, he had to use the bathroom, he needed help scooting up in the bed. There was always something wrong the whole day.

When she finally got him to relax and gave him his sleeping pill and pain medication, she crashed in her room. When Edward called, she missed him.

Early the next morning, Edward called again. When she answered, he was concerned, but after she explained about what had happened the day before, he understood. They talked for a little while, and he had to go. He promised to call back after lunch. He would be finished with meetings early and they could talk longer.

Meanwhile, Charlie had woken up disoriented. He had sat up in the bed, thrown his legs over the side, and attempted to stand up. When he did that, he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Bella ran upstairs and burst into the room. Charlie was on the floor, head down, and holding on to a tall lamp that had fallen on him in an attempt to gain his balance. Bella screamed his name and ran over to him. His head was cut open and was bleeding down his face. She tried to pick him up but he was too heavy.

She ran into her room to get her cell and called Jake to come help her pick Charlie up. Luckily, he was in town picking up a prescription for Billy.

When he got there, he gently lifted Charlie to his bed and left his legs hanging over the side of the bed. Bella cleaned his head to see what the damage was. Luckily, he only had a scratch. It wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Dad, why did you get up? You should've waited for me or called me," Bella asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I thought I could do it," Charlie remarked groggily.

"Dad, from now on, no matter what you need, you call me. If I don't hear you then wait for me," Bella pleaded. "Dad, Jake's going to sit with you while I go fix breakfast. I'll make you some grits and eggs. Would you like that?"

"I guess."

"Jake, do you want some?" she asked.

Jake agreed and she went to prepare breakfast. While she was downstairs, her cell phone rang. Jake went to silence the ringer and noticed it was Edward. He told Charlie he was going to take it to her and stepped out. He made a turn and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hello," Jake said smirking.

"Black, what are you doing answering Bella's phone?"

"Edward, Bella and I are back together and she didn't have the nerve to tell you. She didn't want to hurt you or some shit. I have to say, though, I'm taking pleasure in telling you myself."

"So that's why she didn't answer last night?"

"Yep, she needed me after a long day with Charlie, and I stayed over."

"Ain't this a bitch!" Edward said and Jake laughed.

"Edward, don't call back here. She's happy with me. She feels some type of obligation and shit to you, but she doesn't love you. You've forced her into feeling something for you and you've only confused her more."

Jake heard Bella coming up the stairs and he stepped out of the bathroom and told Edward to hold on.

"Dad, do you want orange juice or apple juice?" she asked Charlie.

"Apple," Charlie replied.

"And you Jake?"

"Orange, please," Jake replied.

He picked the phone back up to his ear when Bella left.

"Yeah, I'm back. Edward, I'm warning you. The best man's won. I love her and she loves me. You need to accept that."

With that, Edward hung up, leaving the break room and heading for the street. He was so angry that he smashed his phone against the concrete in front of the hotel. He paced back and forth while trying to regain his composure. He couldn't believe Bella would do that to him, especially after he had bled his heart to her. She'd acted like she was falling in love with him, but he started to believe that maybe the weeks Bella had spent with him were all just a front. After all, they had planned an arranged marriage and were playing the part. The only problem was that he'd stopped playing from the beginning. He had fallen in love with her and had now already been disappointed. He promised himself that he'd never give his heart to another woman, ever. He was happy before he pursued Bella and he'd be happy after.

He didn't return to the meeting. Instead, he went back to the hotel room. He only had one more day and he had no intention of attending the last seminar. He packed his bags, left his dad a note, and went to the airport.

When he arrived home, he called a taxi and went to Bella's to retrieve his car. He quickly threw his things in it, eyed Jake's car, started his, and sped off to his house.

Bella wondered why Edward hadn't called all day, like he had promised, and she decided to call him. When she made the call, she left Jake in the room with Charlie and went in her room to talk. When she looked out the window, she noticed Edward's car was gone. She leaned forward to make sure she was looking in the right place.

During this time, his phone was just ringing. Finally, his voicemail picked up.

"Edward, baby, I missed your call. I noticed your car is gone. Did you come back home? Call me please. I love you."

His missing car worried her. She began to think that someone had stolen it. It crossed her mind that Edward may have taken it, but he wasn't due back in town until the next evening.

She asked Jake to stay with Charlie while she ran an errand and went to make sure Edward hadn't snuck into town and taken his car. It didn't make sense to her, though. She couldn't figure out why he'd do something like that. Why wouldn't he have come in? He knew she missed him.

When she arrived at his house, his car was parked in front and he was removing his clothes from the trunk.

When he saw her approaching, he grabbed the rest of his things, went inside, and locked the door behind him. He hadn't acknowledged her presence or even looked back.

She knew he had seen her and wondered what his problem was. She parked in front of his house, walked to his porch and knocked on the door. She could hear music suddenly blaring throughout the house. She began beating on the door, but he wouldn't answer. She went to the back and tried, but he still wouldn't answer. She didn't even catch another glimpse of him. She was so hurt.

"Edward, please! Talk to me! What's wrong?" she screamed over and over, beating on the doors.

She was beginning to make a scene and since Edward didn't like people in his business, he went to the door and opened it.

"What! Isabella! I won't be made a fool of any longer. Go! Go back to your life as it was before me. I never loved you, anyway. I was trying to make us into something we weren't. Now, _get off_ of my property," he said harshly.

Bella's face fell and so did her mouth. Tears began running down her face. "Edward...? What did I do? We..."

"There's no 'we.' There obviously never was. Goodbye, Isabella." He slammed the door in her face.

She placed both her palms on the door then her face and wept loudly. "I don't understand," she whispered. "I love you."

It was too late. She had never told him, and it was too late. She sat at his door for hours, crying. She tried to make sense of what had happened. She replayed the past two days over and over in her head. They'd seemed fine. Everything had been perfect. After a while, she pulled herself together and went back home.

During this time, Edward had closed himself in his bedroom and cried himself sick. He threw up everything he had eaten that day, crawled into his bed, and pulled the covers over his head.

Bella was a sickened mess when she arrived back home. Her makeup was smeared all over her face, her hair was all over the place, and her eyes were bloodshot . Jake heard her enter the house. She slammed the door so hard that it shook the upstairs walls. He even heard her muffled sobs. He smiled. He knew Edward was back and had dealt with her. He, of course, wasn't going to let the opportunity to comfort Bella pass him up.

He left Charlie's room and walked into Bella's. She had thrown herself across her bed and was in tears. He sat at the edge of the bed.

"Bells, you alright?"

"Get out, Jacob, leave me alone," she said with her face muffled in the bedspread.

"No, I won't. Come here." He picked her up from the bed and leaned her on his lap then stroked her hair. "Did he hurt you?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "Bells, I told you he wasn't for you. He only cares about himself and what's best for him. I could kick his ass right now," he said smiling slyly. "I'm here for you, baby."

She cried on his lap and soaked his pant leg. He just smirked and stroked her hair.

"I thought he loved me. It was fine yesterday. I don't understand what changed," she said while taking staggered breaths. "I thought he was different."

"Different from who? Me?" Jake questioned. "He's worse. I don't have money and influence pushing my agenda forward. He's a _true_ ass. I'm sorry you got hurt, baby."

With that, he picked her up onto his lap and held her close then kissed her forehead. "You know I love you, Bells? I'm ready to be what you need. I had it all twisted before, but losing you has opened my eyes."

"Jake, I don't wanna talk about that right now." She shrugged out of his embrace and stood in front of him. "Thanks, but no thanks. I won't be going from one man's arms to another's like this. Please leave my room." Jake stood up and left as she asked. He was happy, though. She had called him Jake again, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he had her back.

Jake stayed over that night. He knew Bella was in no shape to stay up to take care of Charlie so he slept on the recliner in Charlie's room. That night, Charlie tried to get out of bed twice. When Jake would stop him, Charlie would act confused. It was almost like he didn't remember why he wanted to get out of the bed.

The next day was the same. Bella tried to call Edward to ask for advice, but his number was disconnected. He had destroyed his phone days before but had gotten another and had changed the number.

She became afraid. Not only had she lost her love for some unknown reason, but she had also lost his help for Charlie's bills. She had no idea what she'd do.

She became secluded again. She stayed in her room, cried, and worried the whole day. Thankfully, Jake took care of Charlie. After all, it was the least he could do since he'd caused the trouble. See, Jake hadn't realized that Edward was paying for Charlie's care. No one knew that except Bella and Edward. Jake still should've known something. After all, he was there in the beginning when Bella was worried about the bills. He had even offered to help her pay them.

The next day, he helped her get Charlie ready and went with them to Edward's office. Bella didn't want him to go there but she couldn't handle Charlie by herself. He was much too heavy.

Edward was at work that day but when he reviewed his caseload, he gave his colleague the chart to consult with Charlie.

They waited in the lobby for more than forty-five minutes then were called back to a room. When Dr. Quillete Embry walked in, Bella's face dropped and Charlie was surprised.

"Where's Edward?" Charlie asked. "I thought he'd be back by now."

"He is, Mr. Swan. His caseload is really heavy since he's come back so he asked me to consult with you today."

"Oh," Charlie said then looked at Bella.

"Mr. Swan, I'd like you to go with my nurse to take your weight, blood sugar, urine, and blood pressure."

Charlie got up slowly and walked with his cane with the nurse. Jake went with him to make sure he didn't fall.

Bella looked at Dr. Embry and said, "Dr. Embry, where's Dr. Cullen right now?"

"I'm not sure. He's somewhere in here but his caseload is so heavy today that I'm not sure if he'll be able to break away. Do you need something? I could help," he said as sincerely as he could. After all, Edward had instructed him on what to say to keep them away.

Bella walked out of the room to find Edward. He knew she'd go to find him and had gone outside in his car until she left. She looked in every room, but he was nowhere to be found. When she couldn't find him, she walked back to Charlie's room and waited on Dr. Embry. When he came back in to speak to her about Charlie, he told her that Charlie had lost four pounds and he was concerned about his blood sugar. Instead of it being around two to three hundred, it was now in the nineties. He warned Bella to continue checking it before meals, and to bring him in immediately if it dropped below eighty.

When he finished, she asked him to speak to her outside.

"Dr. Embry, I know Edward's staying away but I need you to tell him something for me. Tell him that he can only hide for so long. Tell him that I love him and I did nothing to deserve this. Tell him that he'll have to talk to me eventually, and I'm not giving up on him."

Dr. Embry turned red in the face, but quickly recovered. He promised to relay the message.

They left and went to see Dr. Ince who took Charlie's blood work as soon as they got there. When they got to the room, Bella told Dr. Ince about Charlie's confusion and his pain. She changed his pain medication to the patch and told Bella to watch him closely. She told her that if his confusion appeared to get worse then to discontinue the patch and continue the pills.

Charlie took the chemo and got sick almost immediately. It was like a replay of his first day there. Bella got really upset then afraid. Jake held her closely then brought her into the waiting room. He left her there and went back to help clean Charlie up. Thankfully, since the first day, Bella brought extra clothes to every appointment.

Charlie finished his treatment and they went home. Charlie had weakened considerably since the morning and could barely speak without becoming tired or out of breath. Bella got concerned so she called Dr. Ince's office back. She told her her concerns, and Dr. Ince suggested she take Charlie to the emergency room. She told her to call an ambulance because he wouldn't have to wait in the waiting room all night. When Bella hung up, she called the ambulance then Edward's office. She left a message for him or Dr. Embry about what was happening then hung up.

When the ambulance arrived, Jake had to carry Charlie down the stairs to the stretcher. Charlie couldn't hold any of his own weight.

At the hospital, Charlie was immediately hooked up to an IV because he was severely dehydrated. The combination of the chemotherapy, his lack of eating, plus the throwing up had been a bad trio.

During Charlie's stay, multiple tests were done, as suggested by Dr. Ince. She was curious about his confusion and his shortness of breath.

Over the five days that Charlie stayed in the hospital, tests were taken and he appeared to be getting stronger. He even seemed to have gained weight. His voice was stronger and he was able to stand on his own to walk to the chair next to the bed. He had even begun telling his corny jokes again.

Jake had started going back to work and would sit with Charlie in the evening while Bella ran her errands and even stole a few baths at home.

Charlie often asked the doctors and Bella about Edward. He didn't understand why or how he'd be in town and hadn't shown up for a week. Bella finally came clean with him. She admitted what had happened almost a week prior. She still wasn't sure what Edward's problem was. She promised her dad that nothing was going on with her and Jake, except him helping her with him. She also promised Charlie that she wouldn't give up on Edward.

She had already promised herself not to do that anyway. Every single evening, she went to Edward's house and knocked on the door. She'd beg him to talk to her. She caught a glimpse of him a couple of times at the house because she'd peek in the window before knocking, but he'd only disappear into his room.

Her heart hurt and she was becoming angrier every day. The last time she went to his house, she screamed at him through the door.

"Fine, you stubborn asshole. If you don't love me then that's fine, but I _do _love you and you can't stop me from doing that, and you can't hide from me forever. You made promises to me and said you loved me. I never told you and for that, I'm sorry. But, Edward, I do love you, and I want to grow old with you and love only you. I won't give up on you like others have and you'll always have my heart," she said while laying her head against the door and weeping. "I'll back off, though. If you don't want to see me right now, I'll wait for you… for as long as it takes. I won't come back here. I love you, baby." She kissed the door and wept.

She left his house, but not before he went to the window and watched her leave. His heart hurt too and he missed her, but he refused to share her with _anyone_. Dr. Embry had described Jake to him, and the nurses at the hospital caring for Charlie talked about Jake all the time, so he knew he was around often.

On the morning of Charlie's sixth day in the hospital, Dr. Ince came in to speak to him and Bella about his test results. Charlie had a large spot on his lung. She had also found a small spot on the left side of his brain.

She explained that the spot on Charlie's lung had grown larger since she began treatment and the spot on the brain was new. She was concerned that the cancer was spreading all over his body and told them she would be consulting with other doctors for a treatment plan.

Bella broke down crying in the room and hugged Charlie. Instead of her comforting him, he comforted her.

"Baby, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere right now. We'll fight this until we can't anymore. I haven't given up just yet," he said cooing into her hair.

"Dad, I'm sorry for being like this. I love you so much," she admitted.

"I know baby. Calm down and let's wait to see what can be done, alright?"

Dr. Ince left and Bella took her seat. She thought about the new treatments that would be given to Charlie along with the new medicine, and wondered what she'd do to help support him. As the hours passed, she grew angry with Edward for leaving her. She had depended on him, and he'd left her without even a word.

That evening, a woman from billing came in to talk to Bella. She took her outside and told her that Charlie's insurance wasn't covering a large part of the bill. She suggested Charlie go to the state hospital where he wouldn't incur such a large bill. After speaking to Bella, the woman left.

Bella stayed outside a while longer and slumped to the floor outside Charlie's room. She had no idea how she'd come clean with Charlie. He didn't know his insurance had been lacking all that time. She was afraid to see him worry. She just wanted him to get better.

She finally decided only to tell him that the bill was getting too large from the extra tests, and she signed the paperwork to change hospitals.

**Okay all. What'd you think? Are you angry? Are you disappointed in Edward? **

**Yeah, he should've known something was up but he's scared. He's never been in this situation before and he doesn't want to get hurt.**

**Isn't it amazing how we know things in our heart but we still allow the influences of life distract us from the truth. I sure hope he pulls it together really soon. *sigh***

**On a better note, I've been slacking on my recc's so here ya go. **

***~*~0~*~***

**There Will Be Blood by Johnnyboy7**

http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/6116028/1/There_Will_Be_Blood

Edward Cullen,25,the son of a Chicago mob boss. He is second-in-command, cold and dangerous. Bella Swan,18,small town girl who has just enrolled as a freshman at Northwestern. A story about how love can survive in the cruelest of M

**The Mysterious Case of the Blackbird Rorschach by Johnnyboy7**

**.net/s/6479321/1/The_Mysterious_Case_of_the_Blackbird_Rorschach**

After finding himself under arrest and in the worst of situations, Edward Masen's life suddenly spirals out of order. He is sentenced to spend his time at Windemere where nothing is as it , rated M for content, language, graphic scenes

**As you can see, I've been very busy with Johnnyboy7 fics. He's such an awesome writer and he does his homework which makes the fics seem so real. Once you start reading, there's no turning back. "There Will Be Blood" also had a sequel that's just as addictive. I've read it all. He's had me wrapped in his magical hands for weeks. *sigh* You'd have to read it to understand what I'm saying. I absolutely love all of his work. Go read.**

***~*~0~*~***

**Between Two Lungs by Nathaniel Aubrey Meyer**

**http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/7103763/1/Between_Two_Lungs**

Shaken by the news that her best friend, Bella has gotten engaged to *gorgeous* Edward, who Jacob think is not right for her, Nessie is suddenly astounded by this news. She's hiding something from Bella about Edward. What is she concealing? And, WHY?...

**Stripped Secrets by Twilife2011**

**http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/7110148/1/Stripped_Secrets**

Battered housewife, social recluse... that describes Bella she finds the courage to leave.. can she find the courage to help an equally lost soul and get through the darkest of days not good at summary's but plz read RATED M for obvious reasons

**Now, leave me a review and show me some love. **


	13. Scolded

**Chapter 13: Scolded**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Charlie's transferred to a state hospital. Edward tries to find comfort with Lauren.**

**To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. **

**To my beta: Thanks Dee for sticking with me. I know real life gets in the way sometimes but your help has been invaluable to me. *smooches***

**Oh, one more thing… to my girls on Twitter. I miss all of you and I love you. Thanks for always being willing to listen to me when I need it. **** The Pussygalores, hahahahaha!**

**Now, read damnit!**

That night, Edward's heart was hurting and he felt lonely. He called Lauren and asked if she wanted to hook up. He needed to feel someone's arms around him, and she'd do.

When he arrived at Lauren's, she was dressed in a beautiful, royal blue lace panty set that reminded him of the one Bella had. It was almost the exact set except Lauren's had black on the trim. He smiled at the memory and Lauren took it as his approval.

She stepped to him and immediately pushed her tongue down his throat as she tugged him toward the bedroom.

"I've missed you, Edward. It's been too long," she cooed.

Edward smiled and laid her flat on the bed but he remained standing, gazing at her. "You look beautiful. It _has_ been too long."

He picked her feet up to his face and kissed her from her feet to her thighs as he passed his hands all over her body. She moaned at his touch and repeatedly called his name. She kept reminding him that she'd missed him and how much she wanted him.

He wasn't really listening and his sole purpose for being there was to find comfort in her arms – against her body. He continued touching her and quickly slipped her panties off. In moments, they were both naked and she began worshiping his body with her tongue. She knew exactly what to do with him to get him excited and it was definitely working. His erection was incredibly hard and she wanted him desperately.

"I see things haven't changed with you. It doesn't take much," she said with confidence. She passed her fingers across the top of his boxers and he cringed a little.

He pushed her hard onto the bed and pressed every inch of his body on top of her. He ground his erection against her sensitive spot and roughly pulled her breasts into his mouth.

She grabbed at his hair hard, almost pulling it from the roots, and slapped his ass.

"Yeah, baby, I like it like that. Let me feel that dick. Take those boxers off," she demanded.

He liked it that she voiced what she wanted from him in the bed. It was incredibly sexy to him to have a woman know what she wanted and not be afraid to say it.

He did as she asked with hesitation, but she remained completely unaware of his dilemma as she sat up and began stroking his erection then placed a little warming gel on the tip. As she continued her venture, she squeezed the base of his erection and passed her finger across the top like Bella had done. Right before he came, he stopped her.

"Stop, Lauren," he said sadly.

She looked up at him. "Was I doing it wrong, baby?"

"No. It was perfect. I just can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Why?" she asked confused. "If you don't like it the way I was doing it, I can do something different." She leaned in and pulled his erection into her mouth. He jumped back, freeing himself.

"Lauren, baby, I'm sorry. I'm here for all the wrong reasons. I'm in love with someone and I've been in denial. I'm sorry for using you."

"Ah, Edward, come on. You're not using me. We're using each other. We're really good at this together. No one compares to you."

"I can't. I gotta go to her. I'm sorry."

Lauren understood. "Alright, good luck. She's a lucky woman. I wish we could've met under different circumstances." She smiled then hugged him. "Go ahead. Get outta here," she said smiling.

He hurriedly put his clothes on and ran out. Once gone, he realized he'd left his jacket that was specially engraved with his initials. When he realized he'd left it, he called Lauren and asked her to put it up. He'd get it later.

He rushed to the hospital to see Bella and learned that Charlie had been transferred to the state hospital. He cursed and wanted to kick himself for being such an ass. He rushed to meet Bella.

When he got there, they were still in transit and hadn't arrived yet. He waited at the entrance of the emergency room for them. They arrived just minutes later.

When he saw Bella, he smiled widely and ran to her. He asked the driver to wait on Charlie's transfer.

Bella was clearly angry when he reached her and she had her arms crossed across her chest.

"Edward, what do you want?" she asked.

Jake came around the truck. "Haven't you hurt her enough?" he growled.

Edward ignored him and stepped closer to Bella, never breaking eye contact with her but Jake stepped in front of her. "Did you hear what I just said? Leave her alone!"

Edward finally looked at Jake. "Black, if she loves you then that's fine, but she loves me too. I'll be fighting for her. You've been warned."

"Wait, what?" Bella asked, stepping around Jake.

"Bella, don't listen to him. He's manipulative and controlling and is playing with your emotions _again_. Let's go." Jake grabbed Bella and placed her in her car then locked the doors behind him. He went back to face Edward. "She's mine now. Don't even think about taking her from me again," Jake warned.

Edward went around Jake and ran to the car. "Bella, please! Baby, I love you. It's alright if you still love him. Please, give me a chance. I'll prove myself and my love to you. Please, Bella! I've been a fool. I didn't want to share you. That's why I wouldn't talk to you. I'm sorry, baby..." he begged with both his hands on the passenger window. She went to open the door and Jake punched Edward in the face, making him hit his head against the car and splitting his forehead open.

Edward regained his balance and took his shirt off to wipe his forehead. "Black, I'm not trying to fight you tonight. I just want my girl back."

"Well, you can't have her," Jacob growled.

"I'm not leaving without her, so how do you want to handle this?" Edward said threatening.

Jake rushed him and fell to the ground with Edward. They tussled and rolled back and forth. Edward was no wrestler. He was a fighter, and Jake wouldn't allow him to gain his footing again. At some point, Edward got free of Jake's grasp. When Jake stood up, Edward hit him twice in the face and twice in the gut. Jake hit the ground holding his mouth.

"You motherfucker! You broke two of my teeth! See, Bella, he's dangerous! He can't be trusted! Don't listen to him!" Jake whined.

Edward picked the car keys off the ground and unlocked the doors. He got down on his knees next to Bella.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I love you. I heard what you said yesterday and I'm so sorry. I thought if you wanted to be with him, I'd let you do that, but I can't. I need you," Edward begged.

"Why do you keep saying _I_ love Jake?" she asked confused. "I've pursued you every single day since you came back home. Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

"Bella, I called you the morning I came back home to talk and Black answered your phone. He told me you finally admitted your love for him and you two were back together. I even heard you asking him what he wanted to drink for breakfast. He said he had stayed the night. He said that was why you hadn't answered the phone that night."

"What the fuck!" She pushed Edward out of the way and got out of the car, going to Jake. "Did you tell him that you stupid motherfucker? I never said any such thing!"

"Bella, I told you I'm ready to be what you need me to be. I needed him out of the picture. Don't you still care for me?" Jake asked.

"As a friend, Jacob. Not as a husband or my lover! That time has passed. Have you lost your mind?" she yelled.

"Bella, you know you love me. You've had me in your bed since he left. You enjoyed my arms around you…"

She slapped him.

"You lying motherfucker! You have _not_ been in _my_ fucking bed! You've slept on Charlie's recliner, and your arms only went around me when I was crying for Edward!" she screamed at him.

"Now, Bells, you know that's not true," Jake lied.

Before he could get anymore out, she jumped on him again. She kicked him and scratched at his face and Edward pulled her off him before he tried to hit her back.

"I fucking hate you! You don't love me! You enjoy hurting me! What is it, a fucking game to you? This is my life and you hold no rights to it!" She shrugged out of Edward's hold.

"And, let me tell you something else you ignorant ass. Do you remember when Charlie first got sick, and I was worried about keeping up with the bills?" Jake nodded and Bella picked her eyebrow up at him. A light bulb must've come on in Jake's head. "Yeah, dumb ass. You stole Charlie's healthcare from him, too. Who did you think was paying for that shit? My father could've died for not receiving treatment if Edward hadn't come back! This is the worst thing you've ever done. Don't fucking talk to me, don't come around me, and don't look my way when you see me in the street! You're dead to me," she said sternly.

She and Edward walked back to the car and Jake ran behind her. "Bella, I… I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'd never hurt Charlie purposely. Please forgive me."

"Did you hear anything I just said? Don't fucking talk to me ever again! You're dead to me!" She slammed the door behind her then locked it.

Edward went back over to the driver who had witnessed the whole thing and begged him to bring Charlie back to the private hospital. He promised to pay the bill immediately.

Finally, after the driver communicated with several people, he took Charlie back.

Edward drove Bella in her car back to the hospital.

"Baby, I've missed you so much. Don't ever do that to me again," Bella whined. "Don't ever take someone else's word about us without talking to me first. I'd never do that anyway. Jake and I are over. You have my word."

"I know. I should've known then. It was when I heard you asking him what he wanted that early in the morning. I guess I got jealous. I knew I loved you at that point, but you had never told me, and I figured that was why. When you came yesterday and admitted it, I knew I had to fight for you. If you loved me then I knew I could face anything."

She placed her hand in his free hand then sweetly kissed it. "I'm sorry I never said it before. I thought I needed to first get Jake out of my heart, but really, he's been gone. I realized that the night you were leaving. I whispered 'I love you' in your ear. You seemed to have smiled, and I thought you'd heard me. I have no excuse as to why I never told you on the phone all those times we talked after that. I guess I was afraid to say it." She smiled and rubbed his hand. "If you wanna know I love you then I'll tell you three times a day if you need to hear it that often. You just have to promise me to always talk to me when you're upset."

Edward smiled. "I would've come back even if you hadn't told me. It was getting too hard to stay away from you. I love you."

"And I you, my love. With all my heart." She leaned over and kissed his lips quickly since he was driving. "Man, I can't wait to have your arms around me again," she admitted then smiled.

They arrived at the old hospital, and Charlie was checked back in and taken to his old room. When they got to the room, Charlie was happy to see Edward again and made them both sit down.

"Look, kids, I need to talk to the both of you and I need you to listen closely." They were both curious about just how much Charlie had heard while inside the ambulance, and looked at each other. "You two are my main reason for my fighting right now. I think you both _need_ to hear that. Bella, your mother was worried about your future and so am I. You two know that I'm dying, right?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, don't say that. I thought you were still fighting?" Bella asked.

"Bella, come on, baby. I _am_ fighting, but it seems to just be a losing battle. Right now, I'm fighting for days or months… not years. You gotta know that."

"Charlie, people go into remission all the time. You don't know," Edward added.

"You two be quiet and listen. Both of you are old enough to handle your personal affairs better than you've been. Here's a piece of advice that you can pass on even to your children when they're your age. Never… and I repeat _never_ allow anyone to separate you from each other. Not me, not your children, your friends, no one. You two don't know what you have in each other. You could be great together, but you both have your hang-ups that'll rob you of fully being happy.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Edward. You've changed your whole life to suit Bella and you allow Jake, of all people, to make you question your feelings for her? You hadn't been gone that long for that much to have changed, plus, I was there. I would've kicked Jake out on his ass if he would've tried anything with Bella. Neither of us knew what was going on this past week. He's been a perfect gentleman and helped her when she couldn't handle me."

Edward put his head down. "I'm sorry, Charlie, Bella, for that. It was stupid of me. I really should've known."

"And Bella, you need to steer clear of Jake. I told you long ago that he's bad news. I don't understand why you're so insistent on keeping him so close in your life. You'll only end up _always_ being the other woman. If he'd marry you, he'd break your heart over and over again, and you'd either die of a broken heart or from some type of sexually transmitted disease. I've raised you better than that. I never taught you or raised you to be anyone's fool. Look at a man for what he really is, not what you want him to be. Judge him against me and your mother. You'll always get your answer if you do that." Charlie sighed. "You two are really making me tired.

"Dad, we're good now. We've promised to talk things out better and to love each other regardless. I'm sorry," she admitted.

"Yeah, me too, Charlie. It won't happen again."

To Charlie, Edward and Bella sitting there with their heads down both resembled two children in the principal's office being fussed at for doing something wrong in class. He laughed a weak laugh and shook is head.

"Oh, Bella, my insurance hasn't been paying these bills?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, don't worry about that," she said shaking her head.

"Answer me!" Charlie faintly yelled. "No. Edward, you answer me. Have you been paying my bills?" Charlie asked again, sternly.

"Yes, sir. The bills were getting to be too much for Bella so I volunteered to help. Charlie, I have lots of money. It's no big deal."

"Is that why they brought me back here?"

"Yes, sir. I can't have you over there. It's not as clean and the care is much better here. I hope you're not mad."

"Oh, yes, I am! I'm pissed, but I still thank you for getting the stress off my baby. Bella, you should've talked to me about this. I have money. Well, I mean… I'm not rich or anything but I've got about thirty thousand dollars available in my life insurance policy. The policy is for two hundred thousand dollars from the department, but I've always paid into whole life. Tomorrow, we can sign the papers and get the money. If that's not enough then I have another twenty thousand in savings bonds. Your mother bought those things all the time when you were young. She always wanted to be sure we had money sitting in case something happened."

"Dad, I had no idea. I thought mom's life insurance money was all you had."

Charlie laughed. "No. Your mother wanted you to have a good start on life and told me to give it to you."

She looked at Edward, and he rubbed her back and smiled. "See, baby, everything's working out," he said placing his arms around her waist then lifted her onto his lap. "Oh, Charlie, I don't want any of that money back. It would offend me so don't even try. Give it to Bella. She'll need some gas money," he said laughing.

"Alright, son. I always knew you were a good man. You're just proving I'm right once again." Charlie chuckled then looked at Bella. "Baby, he can make you happy."

"I know he will, Dad. But that doesn't mean you can go off and die on me, though. I still need you."

"Nah, I'll be here at least until after he marries you. No pressure of course," Charlie said, clearing his throat on purpose.

"Ah, Dad, don't rush him. You'll run him off," Bella said.

Edward looked at Charlie then at her. "Bella, you do know that I'll marry you tomorrow if you'd let me?"

"Now, that's what I'm talking about," Charlie prodded.

"No. I haven't even met your family. We haven't really even dated either. You may not like me when we do. They may not like me," she countered.

"Bella, I know his mother and father and his siblings. You'll love his mother, Esme, and his sister, Alice, more than anything. They're darlings and they love with all their heart. Once they love you, they'll do anything for you. His father is different. He's a harder nut to crack but he's a good guy. You just have to set your boundaries with him. His brother Emmett is a complete nut. He's an architect that does homes for the stars all over the nation. You'll love him. He has rude humor but so do you. You'll get along great. So, Edward, when are you taking her to meet the family?"

"Charlie, I don't know. My dad and I aren't on the best of terms right now, and I don't want him saying something to offend Bella."

"She'll be fine. She's a tough cookie. Please don't think she'll hide her smart mouth just because it's your dad. Trust me, he'll respect her for it once she sets her boundaries with him."

"You're probably right. I did that very thing with him a couple of weeks ago, and he's watched his mouth ever since." Edward laughed. "Wanna go tomorrow?" he asked Bella. "My family'll be so surprised. You'll be the first girl I've ever brought home to my parents," he said jokingly.

"Sure. I guess so," she said hesitantly.

"Charlie, while I'm thinking about it, I'd like to get you an aide that'll help Bella when I can't be there. Call it a bribe so Black will have no reason to be there like that again."

"That's fine, but I want to know exactly what you're paying for that. If it's too much then I'll help, deal?"

"Okay, I'll make some calls tomorrow."

That night, Edward and Bella stayed in a courtesy room together. Edward ran to the store and picked up a baby monitoring system that allowed them to see and hear Charlie the whole night even though they were right next door.

When she and Edward finally got to the room, she immediately took her clothes off and took a shower. It had been a long day, and she needed the change. While she was showering, Edward knocked on the door and asked her if she wanted company. When she agreed, he locked the room door, brought the monitor in the bathroom, and stepped into the shower with her. Her back was to him so he hugged her from behind.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen."

He felt her body turn warm all over. When he looked down at her, she had blushed from head to toe but she still hadn't spoken.

"Bella, my family will love you just like I do. I hope you're not nervous about that," he asked.

When she still didn't answer, he turned her around and she blushed again.

"What's wrong?"

She put her head down and crossed her arms. "Nothing."

"If you're not comfortable with me being in here… I'll get out. You know it's not like that with us. I just wanted to be close to you." He reached for a big towel before stepping out. "I'm sorry, baby."

"No, don't leave. I'm just a little shy. I'm not fully developed in certain areas like other women are. I know you've seen some very beautiful women."

He turned back to her. "Yes, I have, yet, none were as beautiful or perfect as you are."

"Edward, stop. I'm short, thin, I have a small rack and a small ass, and my hair's too long. Plus, I've seen more beautiful women with my own eyes."

"Bella, listen. Every man is different. Some men like a thicker woman but I don't. I've always preferred slim with just enough to fit in my hands." He paused and looked her body over. "Honestly, you have wonderful curves all over. I wouldn't change anything about you," he said sincerely.

She blushed and noticed his unhardened mass hanging between his legs then blushed again.

"Damn, Edward, does that really fit in a woman? Are you even hard?"

He laughed. "No, but it's getting there. You can't look at him and talk about him without getting him aroused." He chuckled.

She reached for his hardening member and squeezed it with her little hands. Edward moaned at her soft caresses but stopped her.

"Baby, I've been gone from you too long and I want you right now. Please… "

"Alright," she whined. "Will you at least hold me tonight? Naked?"

"Bella… no." he said sternly. She just smiled.

She bathed then washed her hair and got out. He stayed in to finish. When she got back to the room, she saw more than twenty candles lit in various areas of the room. He had three dozen red roses set up and he bought her a beautiful blue and black panty set which was laid out across the bed. She wondered if he wanted her to put it on right then or the next day. When she picked it up, a note fell from between them.

_My love,_

_I loved seeing you in that blue lace set before so I bought you another. I hope you like it._

_P.S. Put it on right now. I'd love to see you in it._

_Love, Edward_

She hurriedly put the set on and tried to figure out what to do next. She didn't know whether to sit or stand. She knew nothing about being sexy so she got frustrated and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him.

He walked out of the bathroom butt naked and rock hard. He quickly slipped on a pair of boxers that he'd bought from the store and sat on the sofa next to the bed.

"Do you like it?" he asked. "I thought you'd look beautiful in it. There's another one for you to wear tomorrow. Did you see it?"

"No. Where is it?"

"In the corner, next to your other gift."

"My other gift? Edward..."

"Please don't say it. If you're going to be my lady then I should be able to buy you what I'd like to see you wear. You need to start getting used to it," he said sternly. "Besides, it's not about how much I spent – because it did come from Target. It's about the thought, right? Now, go get your other gift."

She went over to the group of roses in the corner and found a beautiful white lace bra and panty set with a thin gold chain and a beautiful gold heart trimmed with diamonds.

Bella gasped. "Edward, I know this didn't come from Target."

"No, it didn't. I bought it when I was out of town. When I saw it, I thought about you so I got it. Do you like it?"

She smiled and walked over to him and handed it to him so he could put it on her. After he did, she ran to the mirror. "Edward, it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you." She skipped back over to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She kissed him with quick kisses all over his face and hugged him tight. When she looked into his eyes, she relaxed her excitement and kissed him right.

She gently sucked at his bottom lip then kissed him slowly, sweetly. The kiss deepened and he held her small frame close to him. He quickly had a bulging erection, and she felt her panties dampen. When she broke the kiss, she was breathless. She took a couple of deep breaths and spoke.

"Baby, I've missed you so much." She kissed him. "So, so much." She kissed him again. "I love you."

"Wow, I need to disappear more often," he joked. "And I need to buy you things more often, too." He chuckled.

She popped his shoulder. "Don't you ever do that to me again. Promise me, Edward." She grew serious.

"I'm just joking. I promise."

He carried her to the bed and left her legs straddled around his hips as he sat at the edge. She felt his erection pushing against her panties and she readjusted to allow him to sit in between her folds.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Nothing, huh? Trust me, you don't want any of this right now."

"Well, give me something I do want."

"What?"

"You said we could play when you got back. Are you wimping out on me?" she challenged him.

Edward looked at her and seriously believed he was in for more than he bargained for with Bella. Somehow, he knew she'd be wild and loud in bed, just like he liked. When she challenged him, his dick jumped under her. For him, that was a total turn on.

"Isabella, you're an impatient little virgin, aren't you?" he scolded her playfully.

She huffed at him and pushed him down on the bed beneath her then straddled his stomach.

She leaned farther up and whispered in his ear, "Cullen, you have no idea."

"Woman, you better stop tempting me. I'm not as strong as you may believe I am," he warned seriously. "I'll hurt you tonight. Keep it up," he threatened.

She pulled his earlobe into her mouth and gently sucked and nibbled it. After she finished, she slid her tongue into his ear. When she did that, he sat straight up in the bed.

"Bella..."

She ignored him and pushed him back down, continuing her journey down his neck. She sucked and kissed every inch of skin in her trail, gaining throaty moans and tight squeezes to her hips. She kissed and sucked the right side of his chest and grabbed the other with her hand. He loved it and she found him squirming beneath her. She trailed her tongue down his chest, down his stomach, and along the rim of his boxers.

When she grabbed his erection, he jumped up and flipped her over onto the bed. He held her hands above her head and leaned down into her ear. "Isabella, you're a bad girl. You're making it very hard for me. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

She smiled slyly. "Only in my dreams with you as the star."

"It's like that?"

"Like that," she said boldly. "I just don't see what the big deal is, Edward. I'm begging you to touch me, and you're denying me at every point. Am I missing something?" she asked whining.

"Nothing. I just don't want to use your body just because I want you really bad."

"Hell, if that's the only problem then use me. I definitely want to _use_ you. Plus, why am I dressed like this? Do you like teasing yourself?"

"No, of course not. I just thought we'd hold each other and talk, maybe kiss a little. It'd be a good first step."

"Ah, Edward, come on. Let's move to step three at least."

"Bella, please, do as I'm asking. I've told you. I have a big appetite for sex and I'm rough at times. I have to teach myself to be gentle and to slow down." He let her hands go and sat next to her. "Are you mad?"

"Hell yeah! My new panties are soaking wet!" she said frustrated.

He laughed. "I've never seen such an impatient little virgin. Sit up, baby."

She sat up and he slid under the covers then pulled her in beside him.

"Can I at least take these panties off? They're sticking to me."

"Go ahead."

She pulled her hips up to slip the panties off under the covers then slightly parted each of her legs to pull the panties off. When she absent mindlessly did that, her arousal hit his nose and he took a deep breath then held it in.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she looked over at him.

He waited for a moment then released his breath. "It's your smell, Isabella. It's..."

"Oh, my, God. Euh! I wasn't even thinking. I know you don't wanna smell that," she said hurriedly.

She blushed all over then tried to rush out of the bed, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No, it's not like that. It smells… sweet. I like it. I was committing it to memory when you caught me."

She blushed again then turned her back to him. She was embarrassed. He turned her to face him.

"Don't do that. You're beautiful and so is your body. I've never smelled a woman's arousal smell so good… so sweet. Please don't be embarrassed."

She stayed quiet for a while then snuggled close to him. She pressed every inch of her flesh to his. He smiled at her effort and held her even closer. She repositioned one more time and was face to face with him.

"What am I going to do with you, Isabella?" he asked.

"You _could_ make love to me or at the very least, touch me."

"I'm touching you right now, everywhere."

"Not everywhere," she said frustrated.

After a while, she gave up and turned her back to him. He wrapped his arms back around her. She decided it'd be best to try to sleep since nothing else was going on. When she snuggled closer to him, her bare bottom grazed his partial erection, which immediately stood at attention. She smiled into her pillow and closed her eyes.

She must've drifted off because when she woke up, Edward had turned her over on her back and was kissing her. As she came back to consciousness, she smiled into the kiss and eagerly responded. His kiss was eager and wanting and a little rough, but she liked it. He wanted her. She knew it. It was the fierceness of his kiss and the eager movements of his body against her that told it all.

He rolled her more on her side and popped her bra loose. She shrugged the bra from her arms and pressed herself completely against him then continued the kiss from before.

This time, Edward pulled away. He looked down at her breasts then slowly back up to her eyes.

"Isabella, please tell me to stop. I won't be able to if you don't," he said breathless. His eyes were deeply hooded and extremely needy.

"Stop," she repeated for him then pushed her tongue back in his mouth. When he pulled away again, they stared into each other's eyes. "I want this just as much as you do. Don't deny us this," she said.

She took in several deep breaths then exhaled. Her heart was racing with anticipation.

"We'll play and touch, alright?"

"Whatever. Just kiss me," she said and pulled him on top of her.

He almost forgot she was pantiless, because when he took his position on top of her, his erection rubbed against her wetness and he wanted in. He found it hard to remove himself from her entrance. She was so wet and so warm. He reached down and held his erection in his hands then passed it through her folds and concentrated on her sensitive spot. When she'd get too loud, he'd pass it back through her folds.

While he was doing that, some of her wetness got on his hands and he brought his hands up to their faces. He rubbed her arousal on both her lips then pushed his fingers into his mouth. He moaned and he felt like his body had been lit on fire.

He looked down at her and the look in her eyes told him to take her. She wanted everything he had to give plus some. He stared at her conflicted for a few moments.

He licked her arousal off her lips and began his journey down her body. When he got to her breasts, he looked at them for a moment, and sucked her right nipple into his mouth while he ground into her hips. He wouldn't dare allow himself between her legs without having a buffer. He knew how that'd end. When she arched her back into him, he pulled the rest of her breast into his mouth and flicked her nipple with his tongue.

She really liked that. She grabbed at his hair and pushed and pulled his head until he was doing it the way she wanted it.

She tightened her legs around his waist and he smiled at her aggression. He wondered about her. If she was rough like that without ever having sex, he was extremely curious about how she'd be when she was more confident in her sexuality.

He pushed down her flat stomach, kissing every inch as he trailed his tongue back and forth across it. He stopped for a moment and looked up at her.

"Are you ready, baby?" He smiled his beautiful crooked smile at her. She nodded her head.

He repositioned himself on his knees because the bed wasn't allowing him a flat lay between her legs. He looked down at her wetness, which had made her curls glisten. He smiled. He hadn't seen a woman with curls in quite a while. The last time he had, he told her to keep it trimmed because it smelled funny to him. He smiled at the memory.

His Isabella was nothing like that. He liked it and it smelled gloriously sweet. He cupped her mound with his hand and went back up to face her. As he looked into her eyes, he dragged his fingers through her folds and pinched her clit. He wanted to face her because he wanted to see her expression, her first time being touched.

She definitely didn't disappoint. Her face was so sexy with lust that he kissed her fiercely. He worked her clit with a little more momentum, and when she began to moan too loudly, he slowed down and pulled away from her mouth.

"Isabella, I want my mouth on you. Are you alright with that?"

"Do you want me to wipe down? I'm so wet," she asked while blushing.

He smiled at her. "Baby, you're supposed to be, and no. I _want_ to taste you." She blushed and covered her face. "Don't do that. Pick your head off the bed so I can see you. I want you to watch what I'll be doing to you."

"Why?" she whined.

"I love seeing your face and I want to see your expressions. It turns me on."

She did as he asked and watched him push through her curls to her folds. He looked at her. The anticipation in her eyes made his dick hard.

He placed his tongue at her entrance and licked her from her entrance to her clit. Her knees flew up, and when he looked up at her, her eyes were wide open and her mouth had fallen like she was surprised. He considered stopping but when he looked again at her, he could tell she was anticipating more.

He held her folds open and pulled her clit into his mouth. She squirmed around a little but quickly settled. He watched her face as she watched him suck her in then out. He began a rhythm and watched her come apart at his touch. She squirmed around and was moving too high in the bed so he pulled her back down and held on to her hips.

He pushed a finger into her, but only half way. He wanted to break her hymen himself. He found her sensitive spot inside and pressed against it as he repeatedly entered her slowly.

It was all too much; seeing him between her legs, his finger in her, the smell of her arousal, and most of all, his mouth. She moaned and called his name over and over until he felt a rush of wetness flow from her. He knew she was close, especially by the way the inside of her pussy would tighten around his finger. He quickened his pace with his hands then with his mouth. She was becoming loud but he knew she was too close to stop.

He continued his journey and soon after, she opened her legs all the way to him and grabbed his hair in her fists, forcing his face to stay like it was.

"Edward, I… oh, my, God! I… shiiitttt," she muttered on.

She came on his hands and in his face. Her body shook and her hips met his mouth as she tried to scoot up the bed. He didn't stop until her movements calmed down and she relaxed. She laid there for a moment with labored breathing just watching his efforts.

He wasn't ready to remove himself from between her legs so he continued on, greedily lapping at her and sucking her back into his mouth. He did that mindlessly, greedily, hoping she'd relax and let him get his fill of her.

Out of nowhere, she became aroused again and pulled at his hair, directing him to continue. He looked up at her surprised but did as she asked. He plunged his finger back in her and greedily moved across her folds. This time he wasn't as gentle. He sucked her with effort and with one common goal. He wanted to see if she could come again. In no time, she was closing around his fingers, pulling at his hair, and bucking into his mouth.

Her second orgasm was twice as hard as the first one. Her breath caught during the orgasm and she held it until it passed. Once she started breathing again, she felt light-headed and limber.

Edward did like he had the first time, but she roughly yanked his head from her center. The sensation was just too much. Her body quaked under him and he finally pulled his finger from her.

He looked up at her with surprise and disbelief.

"What?" she asked, breathless.

"I've never seen a woman do that before. I'm impressed. I have a feeling you'll give me a run for my money, sexually. I'm suddenly looking forward to it."

"Shhh… come up here and kiss me." He wiped at his mouth but she stopped him. "Don't do that. Come here." The effect of her dirty words went straight to his dick.

He crawled on top of her and balanced his weight above her. "I love you, Isabella," he said against her lips.

She pulled him into her and kissed him fiercely. His erection was pressing up against her opening and she grabbed at his hips to push him forward. He mumbled "no" into her mouth, but she only pushed harder. He repositioned himself to fall between her legs, and she moved again, putting him back at her opening.

She was freshly wet and warm against his head, and for a moment, he considered pushing into her, but decided against it. He fell to her side and held her close.

"Baby, wasn't that enough? Didn't you enjoy it?" he asked.

"Of course I enjoyed it – too much in fact. But, if you're asking me if I have enough of you then my answer is a definite 'no.'"

"Do you want to come again?" he asked, curious.

"Not right now but coming isn't what's on my mind."

He chuckled. "Isabella, the insatiable virgin," he teased.

"You better stop teasing me, or I'll hold this back from you," she threatened then pointed to her center.

"You wouldn't. I've tasted it now. There's no going back. I'm hooked." He chuckled.

"Huh. Keep teasing me. We'll see," she said.

They lay there for a while, basking in the moment.

"Baby, do women do that to men? I mean would you want me to do that to you?" she asked shyly.

"I don't expect you to do anything you don't want to. I'm fine either way."

"Good. I can't wait to see you coming apart like I just did."

"Huh. That'll be interesting. Most women gag their first time, and it'll be different for me because I've never let a woman put her bare mouth on me before."

"What? How?" she asked.

"Well, I've always had a rubber on. I guess I've never been sucked before, naturally. You know… diseases?"

"Ahhh… so you're a 'virgin' to oral sex, too?" she teased then giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Wait, have you ever done that to a woman before?"

"Once. She smelled funny so I stopped and I never did it again to her or any other woman." He shrugged.

"So… technically, I was your 'real' first?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

She grinned from ear to ear. "I like that. I'll be your first to almost everything; your first at unprotected sex, your first oral sex, both ways, your first love, the first girl to go around your parents…" She giggled. "Edward, the re-virgin," she teased.

He chuckled and rolled her over and tickled her. He had never thought about it like that, but she was right.

"You do realize that technically we saved ourselves for each other? Well, at least for the things that were most important. Your mother was right. I'm so glad I met her. I always look at that time in my life as my beginning. I began looking at myself differently." He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm so glad I waited for you. I'd be so messed up right now if I hadn't," she said.

"Don't think about that right now. You'll give me everything I need, and I'll happily give my virginity to you, too. You already own me," he said then yawned.

They went to sleep happy in each other's arms and they both dreamed of a great future together.

**Thanks for reading. I know I've been a fail at updating but I'm back. There were lots of new things going on in my life and I needed a little time to put things in perspective. **

**I already have the next chapter written and I'll post it as soon as I proof it and send to beta so hopefully that'll be next week. Keep your fingers crossed.**

**Also, I love the reviews. They all warm my heart and I hope you continue. They encourage me to keep writing. **

**Love you all, now review, damnit!**

**Oh, wait, I've been reading some stories that are the shit, for real, but I'll stop with only two.**

**The Vagina Monologues by jtmd24**

This story is sooooo funny. It's different in that it features a child that Bella had for Edward from a one night stand. They never got each other's name or anything so years passed and they happened on each other. The son is a hot mess. He curses, plays with sex toys, talks shit… just a four year old bad ass, for real. You'll laugh out loud on a regular. You can't help it. She also updates often. Read it and tell her I sent you. I'm giggling right now thinking about the rotating vibrator Mason played with in front of company thinking it was a sword. Hahahahaha! I love this story.

**Emancipation Proclamation (If you want this, I'll have to send it to you. It's not posted anymore.)**

Ok, let me start here. **There isn't another story in my mind that's better, PERIOD. **Do you hear me? It was like a million words of pure addiction and she owned me for two weeks. I barely fed my family during that time. It's full of emotion, love, family, real life… you name it. The characters are strong and there are no words to properly describe this fic. Believe me when I tell you. That's all I have to say about that.

**Now, review, pretty please…**


	14. Too Excited to Meet

**Chapter 14: Too Excited To Meet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Bella meets Edward's family.**

**To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I try to answer each one. **

**Beta'd by Dee.**

**Thanks also to my pre-readers. Twilife2011, kewlwhip76, niccib23, robinsff These girls rock my world on a regular and I love them dearly.**

**Now, enough of all that… READ, damnit!**

The next morning was the happiest Edward or Bella had ever been. Not only had they officially established their relationship of love, but they had also explored each other's body, and it had all turned out perfect.

That morning while showering, Edward had dropped to his knees, placed her foot on the tub's ledge, and brought her to the edge of ecstasy twice.

He loved that her body responded so easily to him and he loved tasting her. It was something about the way she touched him while he did that to her, and the way she pulled at his head, letting him know just where to go. He also loved the sounds she made and the way she called his name in a way that only she could, and her face… when she was pre-, during, and post-orgasmic. He wished he could take a picture of all three faces. He'd keep it before him always.

He always wanted to make her feel like that. He always wanted to keep her stress free and happy no matter what he had to do.

When they finally showered, she wanted to try oral sex on him, but he didn't want to rush it so he suggested later. To be honest, he was afraid that she'd hurt him or he'd hurt her. He enjoyed a woman's effort in that way, but many of them had dragged their teeth across his length and had hurt him so he always shied away. Besides, he knew his length would be hard for Bella's small mouth to handle. He hoped if Bella would listen to him, and take her time, she'd make it pleasurable for him. He hoped.

When they went to get dressed, Bella went to put on an old bra and panty set. It was pretty, but Edward wanted her in the white lace that he'd bought for her. She had wanted to wear it for him later that evening, but he insisted. He didn't tell her but every time he looked at her, he wanted to visualize what she had underneath her clothes. It excited him to finally know.

At some point, they left out the room and went to check on Charlie. He was still sleeping so they went downstairs to get something to eat.

When they finished, they went back up to see Charlie. He was awake by then and happy to see them together.

Edward got on the phone and called around to get an aide that was recommended. He found one, Ms. Irina Alaska. She seemed nice over the phone and came right over to meet Charlie and Bella.

Ms. Alaska was a wonderful older woman that had been sitting with various people for almost twenty years. Her last client of five years had died and she'd been awaiting a new assignment.

She was funny. She told funny, sometimes crude, jokes about some of the strangest things, but Charlie liked her immediately. She was just his pace and came highly recommended.

Edward told her that he'd want her full time and asked her not to take other jobs. He promised to pay her overtime and anything else that was necessary to gain her loyalty. She happily agreed. She preferred single patient jobs, anyway. That way, she could be fully involved in their care and could help them better.

She stayed the day with Charlie. She cleaned him up and chatted with him trying to get to know him and his condition. She was very pleasant to be around and it was hard not to smile when she did.

Edward had called his sister and brother and asked them to meet him at his parents' home that evening. He said he had a surprise for them.

Alice couldn't wait for the surprise and called. He spilled the beans, and she begged him to let her meet Bella first. He tried to get her to wait, but the little pixie was way too excited so he agreed to bring Bella to lunch at Alice's favorite Chinese restaurant.

Bella was nervous about meeting Edward's twin, but was fairly confident it'd go well after hearing how much alike they both were. It also helped that Charlie and Edward had the same opinion about her.

When Alice arrived, she immediately hugged Bella and welcomed her to the family. She also hugged her favorite brother and thanked him for allowing her to meet Bella first.

They had a great lunch. Alice sat by Bella, which Edward didn't like, and talked the hours away. Bella could tell that Alice really loved and believed in her brother. Alice also confirmed Bella as Edward's first. Bella really liked her and could see Alice being her best friend. Alice wouldn't sleep with her man and it seemed Bella could trust her.

When lunch was over, they exchanged phone numbers and hugged goodbye. Edward had pretty much been mute the entire lunch, so by the time they left, he was glad to have Bella back for himself.

"Bella, if tonight's going to be anything like that, I'm thinking we should reschedule," he whined.

"Ah, don't be like that. Alice was wonderful and refreshing. She'll be really easy to love. I really enjoyed her."

"Huh, but there's three more personalities that we have to get through. Maybe we should meet them all individually."

"Edward, stop. It'll be fine."

"I know it will be, but I won't. I like you all to myself. I just got you back and I've already lost two hours of the day with you. Tonight, I'll lose probably four or five more."

"You don't strike me as being a jealous man. Are you?" she asked jokingly.

"Jealous? No. Insanely possessive? Absolutely."

"Ahhh, you're so cute." She leaned into him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

They spent the day together but called Charlie every couple of hours. Edward took her to the mall and to Victoria's Secret. He bought every lace panty and bra set they sold, in every color. He also bought her body wash and sprays of every kind. It was too much to bring with them, so he had it all mailed to his house.

"Why your house? Why not mine?" she asked curiously, jokingly. She knew why.

"You'll be staying with me soon, so why not?"

"Who told you I'd be staying with you?" she teased .

"Bella, you'd sleep apart from me? Ever again?" he asked very seriously.

"Maybe," she stated nonchalantly, holding her grin inward.

"Bella, be serious," he said sternly. "Are you regretting what we've done? If you are, we can stop, but please don't…"

"Well, it would serve you right, leaving me the way you did." She folded her arms, carrying on the charade.

He gasped. "Bella!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'm just kidding," she admitted to him.

He threw her to the ground inside the mall and tickled her. "Don't you ever joke with me like that again… promise me," he said while tickling her and loving to hear her laugh.

"I promise. I promise. Please...," she said between laughs.

He stopped and helped her to her feet. "You're right. I can't imagine ever being apart from you again, at any time. You know that, but you do need to go to work. You can't be with me all the time," she said.

"Bella, I own my own practice. I'm no one's employee."

"It doesn't matter. People need you, and I'm willing to share you, alright?"

Edward smiled, and took Bella to another lingerie store, Sue's Intimate Apparel. "Edward! Why lingerie store?" she asked shyly. "Everyone looks at me when I go in there."

"Get used to it, Bella. You're beautiful, and they can't help it. Plus, you need to get on a first name basis with the employees. Maybe when new things come in, they'll call you and mail it. You won't have to come in." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on."

She didn't have to pick anything. He chose every single piece. The saleslady thought it was so cute that he'd do that and eventually showed him more intimate pieces. She brought a few that were —delicate and looked too loose for his Bella. He didn't want want her looking like that so he stuck to mainly two pieces.

He spent hundreds in the store and asked them to mail it all to his home. They made one more stop at Macy's, where he picked her out a knee-length spaghetti strap dress with shoes and a purse to match.

"Edward, are you trying to tell me that you don't like my clothes?"

"Of course not. I just thought you'd like something new. I like buying things for you anyway," he admitted, hugging her close.

They left and went back to his place to get ready for the evening. She called Charlie to make sure he was fine and went to take a bath. Edward got in the shower with her and pulled her close. He kissed her neck sweetly from the back.

"Stop, Edward, I've come four times already today. We need to get dressed," Bella whined. "It's my turn to make you feel good, anyway."

"Not right now," he whispered in her ear. "I crave you."

"No, baby. I'm getting out," she said, bathing quickly.

When she finished, she stepped out and went to get dressed. Edward was annoyed that he hadn't thought about bringing her a pair of underwear from the shops for the night, so he watched her while she got dressed and committed her underwear to memory.

He tried to get her to change her mind about "playing," but she refused. She said she liked it but it made her lazy and she wanted to have energy for the night. He understood but he still pressed her . She giggled at his efforts and promised him they'd have the night together.

He relaxed a little but never stopped trying. Bella wondered if his persistence was because they were new or if it'd always be like that. She liked it that he wanted her. She hoped it never changed.

When it was time to go, he pulled her close one more time and passionately kissed her. On the ride to his parents' home, he got antsy. Bella could tell something was wrong and asked him. He admitted his reluctance of letting her meet his father and he wasn't looking forward to the confrontation. She cooed her love for him and promised to stand with him regardless of what his father said.

Edward assured her that he'd always been honest with her about his previous relationships and warned her that his father would probably bring it up. She assured him that his past didn't matter if he had given it up, and she was actually glad that he had managed his relationships from a distance anyway. She liked it that she was the first one he ever loved.

Her reassurances didn't help Edward's anxiety, and he almost turned around twice. His nervousness made her want to back out too, but she wasn't one to back out of a fight.

When they arrived there, they got out of the car, and Edward held her close to his side. His face was pulled into a permanent frown and he was already on the defensive. Bella looked up at him and stopped.

"Edward, look. You're highly intelligent, handsome, and very successful. You've been responsible with your relationships in the past, you haven't had babies out there, and _you_ were happy with your arrangements. That's all that really matters, anyway. Anyone's opinion about you is just that… their opinion. You can accept that as what you really are or you can stand up and be the man you know you _really_ are. In fact, the only opinion you need to be concerned about is mine, and I adore you. So, snap the hell out of this. You're acting weak. You're starting to really piss me off. You're not a _damn_ child," she said briskly, holding tightly to his forearm, looking him in the eyes.

He was surprised at her harshness toward him but it was exactly what he needed to hear. He dropped his head to the ground, took a deep breath, and looked back up to her. She wasn't backing down.

"Edward, answer me."

"You're right. I'm sorry for acting like that in front of you. I always feel like a child when it comes to him."

"_Fuck_ that, and _fuck_ him. If he can't see you for the man you've become, fuck him." She shrugged. "You need to keep that attitude until he gets his mind right. Don't ever let him see you sweat like that again," she demanded.

Edward put his chest up, held her hand instead of holding her close, and walked into his parents' home.

Everyone was there and came over to meet Bella. Esme hugged, kissed, and welcomed her. Esme's demeanor was so loving and kind that Bella immediately grew a liking for her. Emmett came up, picked Bella up into a big bear hug and kissed her wetly on the cheek.

"Wow, Edward, she's pretty. Bella, what're you doing with this bum?" he teased.

"This 'bum' has been a wonderful man to me. He treats me great, and I love him," she said boldly with a smile then popped Emmett's arm playfully.

"Ooh, brassy, bitchy, and beautiful. Edward, I like her, already." Emmett laughed loudly, hugging her again.

Rose walked up to Bella. "Don't mind him, he's silly. I'm Rose, Emmett's fiancée."

"Nice to meet you, Rose." Bella smiled.

Rose talked with Bella for a while and played in her hair. "You have beautiful hair. You should let me do it for you soon," Rose offered. "Alice and I like to do each other's hair. You can join in." Rose smiled.

"I'd like that," Bella answered.

"No, you wouldn't," Edward chimed in. "These two women jibber-jabber too much. They make me dizzy. They might try to convert you," he said jokingly.

Alice popped Edward in the head. "Be quiet. She already loves me, so you're too late," she said as she bounced over to Bella, hugging her neck. "We'll have to find ways to annoy him," she whispered in Bella's ear.

"I heard that Alice. I told you to never whisper. You've never learned the skill," he said laughing.

After Alice hugged Bella, she introduced her to Jasper, who was very reserved, but polite.

Edward left Carlisle to meet her last. Carlisle was seated on the sofa, smiling, watching everyone interact. Edward looked at Bella and pulled her close before she met his dad. She saw where they were going and she looked up at him and discreetly pulled from his embrace to hold his hand.

"Bella, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen," Edward introduced him. "Dad, this is Isabella Swan. We call her Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen. My dad says nice things about you," she said extending her hand.

"Call me Carlisle. Who's your father?" he asked while standing and shaking her hand.

"Chief Swan… Charlie," she answered smiling.

"Charlie! I had no idea. He's a great man. He's helped us in the ER many times with the inmates. He's a hard man, but they respect him."

Bella laughed. "That's Charlie. He's really just a little cuddly puppy, though," she whispered. "But don't tell him I said that."

"Bella, you're refreshing. I like you. How did you meet my son?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I've known of him for a while, but unknowing to me, my mother had met him before she died and thought we'd be good together. My father's kept contact with Edward since, and one day Edward and I met by chance after all these years," she said smiling. "I guess fate has a way of making things work out."

He looked over at Edward. "So, you're in love, son?"

He tightened his hold on Bella's hand. "Very much so. She was made for me," he said with finality.

"So, why didn't you mention her the other night?" Carlisle asked accusing.

Edward took a deep breath and looked at Bella, who hugged him close. "He didn't because we didn't want to announce our relationship until we could do it together. It's my understanding that he's never brought a lady home before?" She smiled, taking over Edward's conversation with his dad.

"Yes, honey, you're right. I'm glad he waited for you. Like I said, you're refreshing. I think we'll get along just fine." Carlisle got up, hugged her, and kissed her forehead. "Thank you…" he looked at her for a moment and she smiled, "… for loving my son. He deserves it," Carlisle admitted, then walked upstairs.

Everyone talked with Bella for a while longer, and Edward watched her as she made her place in his family. He liked it that she wasn't intimidated by anyone, especially his father. He knew from the beginning that she'd be a handful. In addition to that, he was now seeing that she was perfect for him. Where he was weak, she was very strong. He smiled inwardly as he continued watching her.

After Rose and Emmett left, Edward and Bella decided to leave also. They said their goodbyes but not before Esme made them promise to come back for brunch on Saturdays. She had made that time for her children and their mates. It made them spend time together at least once a week. Bella agreed and they were off.

When they got back to Edward's house, he changed his clothes and slipped some jogging pants on with a t-shirt. He went to the front door and noticed the box from Victoria's Secret. They'd decided to hand deliver it instead of mailing it and had left a note thanking him for his business.

He hurriedly brought the box in and laid all the items out on the bed while Bella was in the shower. When she got out, she was genuinely surprised to see the box of goodies already. Edward cleared two drawers of his dresser, separated three sets, and put the rest in the drawers.

Bella smiled and asked which one he wanted her to wear as she stood towel wrapped in front of him.

"Neither right now. Come here," he said as he sat on the bed. "Thank you so much for tonight. I acted foolishly and I looked weak to you. You stood up to my father when he was ready to be very rude, and you made him like you… and compliment you. I'm sorry for the way I acted." He put his head down, ashamed.

"Look at me. I've never looked at you like you were weak. I said you were acting like you were and I knew that wasn't you. I'm not afraid of your dad, and you shouldn't be either. Just be who you are, and if he doesn't like it, his bad, but life still goes on, alright?"

He chuckled. "I thought I was older than you?" he questioned then pulled her to his lap. "Wanna play?"

"Only if I can play with you, first."

"Ah, Bella, I don't know."

"Why? You can teach me what you like, can't you?" she questioned.

"That's just it. I don't know what I like and I don't think I want you doing that to me," he admitted. "It just doesn't seem right."

"Right? So, it's right for you to do that to me?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, actually it is. I like seeing you pleasured. It's all I can think about since we first tried it. I wanted to take you at my parent's house," he said jokingly.

She stood up, grabbed a bra and panty set, and began putting them on. "Well, I don't think it's right for you to do _that_ to me, either," she said pouting.

He stopped her, throwing the set over his head behind him. "What does that mean, Bella?"

"Figure it out," she said with a sassy tone then walked around him to retrieve the set again.

"Alright, alright, please stop," he begged. "You're so stubborn. We can try it, but if I don't like it, can we stop?"

"Sure, but we still have to try again some other time, alright?"

He sighed and agreed. She pulled his thick comforter off his bed and folded it across his chair and ottoman, then brought him to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to lie down or sit up? Me on my knees? Or do you want to stand?" He looked surprised by the questions and told her he wanted to stand. He figured he had the most control to get the hell out of her way if he needed to.

She stood before him and kissed him sweetly. She rubbed her hands across his washboard abs, his tight ass, and up his back. She wanted him to relax at her touch. After a while, he did, and she broke the kiss and dragged her tongue down his chest and down his stomach. As she moved down, she hooked her finger in his sweats and boxers and pulled them off him.

When she leaned to get the pants off his feet, her face brushed against his bulge that had leaped out of the boxers.

"Damn," she said, as she looked at it closer then began breathing more rapidly. "It's so big," she admitted as she placed her small hands around it.

He moaned at her touch.

She licked his erection from base to tip several times while gently holding his balls in her other hand. He hissed, and she looked up at him, wondering if it hurt him, but he nodded for her to continue. She put the head of his dick into her mouth and twirled her tongue around it, gaining a deep moan from him as he held her head.

"Yeah, baby, I like that," he said. She continued.

After a while, she gained the courage to try to put it into her mouth. She took it in slowly, holding the base with her hand and his balls with her other. She allowed it into her mouth inch after inch until she had most of it in. It was wide and made her open very wide but it wasn't so bad and the moans coming from him made her want to continue.

She began bobbing her head on his erection and applying more suction as she became more confident by listening to his approvals. Everything she did hung on his response to her actions. She loved it that he'd guide her head the way he wanted her to go. He also made the sexiest sounds she had ever heard. Her confidence quickly built when he started calling out her name and held tightly to her hair.

In no time, he was pushing his length into her mouth as she sucked harder and massaged his balls in her hands. He started grunting and pushing harder, and she could feel him pushing into the back of her throat. She wanted to gag but she fought it and swallowed twice, causing a tighter grip around the head. He cursed several times, pushed quickly into her mouth, called her name, and released in the back of her throat. She was surprised but quickly swallowed. She had no choice. He pushed a few more times into her mouth then kept her head still, slowly pulling his failing erection from her mouth.

She moved the lingering come in her mouth to the back of her throat and swallowed. She was surprised by the taste. She would've imagined that the fluids coming from a man's penis would've been nasty, but it wasn't that bad. It tasted like pineapple juice, but a little sour.

Edward fell down onto the bed, spent. "Damn, woman. What the hell?" he said, looking at her strangely.

"What? Did I hurt you?" she asked, dropping to her knees in front of him, inspecting him gently.

"No, baby, stop! You're tickling me," he said laughing. "You were perfect. Wow. You always seem to amaze me."

"Oh, I'm happy. I was really nervous at first. I just kept doing what you'd respond to and I hoped I was doing alright."

"So, you actually listened to me, and assumed I liked it by my responses? I'll have to remember that next time."

She smiled. "So we can do it again? I was worried you'd talk me out of it."

"Oh, hell, no. You can do that any time you like. You almost had me on my knees," he admitted. "When you closed your throat around my head, I couldn't hold it anymore."

She giggled. "I almost gagged so I swallowed." She laughed again and stood up. "I'll be right back. I'm probably dripping on your wood floors." She turned and walked toward the bathroom.

He got up and grabbed her arm. "Let me help you with that."

She blushed. "Edward, no. I'm way too wet after seeing you like that and I'm not comfortable putting that in your face."

He picked her up over his shoulder and threw her roughly on the bed. "I said I'll help you with that," he said sternly but smiling.

He leaned over, grabbed her feet, and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He threw her legs over his shoulders while he stood. He sucked her toes and dragged his tongue down her leg to her center. He eyed her wetness that had run slightly down her inner thigh. He smiled and lapped it up. She gasped when she saw what he'd done and watched him drag his tongue over her entrance. He moaned into her center as he took her clit into his mouth.

Her legs opened wider at his touch and she grabbed onto the sheets. He was different that time. He was more confident in his movements. He pulled at her clit and worked it frantically as he pushed a second finger into her. She felt herself stretch a little but loved the way he'd pump his fingers in and out of her. He continued this as he sucked her quickly. He wanted to see just how fast he could make her come and he soon had his answer.

When she tightened around his fingers, he slowed the pace with his hands and curved his fingers, pressing into her sensitive spot. His movements on her clit became more vigorous as he popped and shook his head, never letting her go. She came quickly in his mouth, screaming, and pushing his head into her soaking pussy. He wasn't finish with her though. He began his movements in her again, but this time, he almost removed his fingers then pushed them back in. He shook his head frantically over her swollen nub and popped over and over. He was having no sympathy for her as be brought her near orgasm again. Right when he felt her tighten around his fingers, he stopped and rolled them over. She landed right on his face and purred like a little kitten.

He continued on his journey between her legs, looking up into her eyes. She liked that position. She could apply the perfect amount of pressure to his mouth as he still pushed his fingers into her fiercely. Her climax approached quickly and she screamed his name and pressed her little pussy against his lips. He made quicker work with her clit and she soon exploded in his face. He opened his mouth to her opening and caught her come as it left her. She cursed and fell forward on her knees as he licked her clean.

He finally rolled her over onto her back and kissed her curls once more.

"I think I'm addicted. I have to taste you every day."

"Ah, honey, it'll get old. We're still new and it's still exciting," Bella corrected him. "I love you though."

She got up and took another shower. He didn't join her. He just lay across the bed and thought about the past hours with Bella. He loved her so much and he wanted to prove it to her. He wanted to ask her to marry him but he wasn't sure if she'd agree.

After all, all bets were off, and she didn't still have to marry him. Charlie had the money he needed for his own bills. He got really sad and covered his face with his arms.

When Bella came out, she saw him covered up and popped him with her towel. "Where were you? I thought you'd come in with me? You can't go out with cooch all over your face," she said laughing, and putting a bra and panties y on.

When he stayed quiet, she got concerned and sat by him, removing his hands. "What's wrong, Edward, the re-virgin?" she said kidding.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?

"Us." She picked her eyebrows up to him. "Bella, I know all bets are off about our original agreement, but do you think you'll ever marry me?"

She laughed and straddled his hips, allowing his erection to push at her entrance. She pulled her panties to the side and allowed his length to lay between her folds.

"Edward Cullen, I'd marry you tomorrow if you'd like to marry me that quickly. Don't be silly," she said as she moved back and forth against his hardened erection, coating it with her wetness. She moaned a little and leaned forward to kiss him. During the kiss, her movements were becoming ragged, and he broke the kiss and looked into her face. He knew that look. She was about to come. He began pushing his length between her folds just as quickly and held her close to his body, resuming the kiss.

Her breathing became labored she and pulled away from the kiss, pressing her head in his shoulder. As he continued pushing against her clit, she came undone. The orgasm came down so hard that she bit into his shoulder and dragged her fingernails into his sides. He knew it'd leave marks but he welcomed it. He loved to see her like that.

"Shit! Edward, that was the hardest orgasm yet. I feel dizzy." She giggled. "I think I'm finished for the night."

"Do your orgasms gain strength each time?" he questioned, curiously.

"Yeah, it seems like it. I've never come a third time before, and it was harder than any so far. I'm so tired. We need to get going. Shit. I don't feel like bathing again."

"I'll bathe you. Don't worry."

He undressed her and carried her into the shower. He sat her on the bench while he bathed himself then bathed her from head to toe. When he was finished, he carried her back to the bed and got her a new bra and panty set. She argued that the other was still clean, but he ignored her and threw the other one in the dirty clothes.

He delicately redressed her and carried her to the car. He knew he was spoiling her rotten, but it didn't matter to him. He loved her and wanted to take care of her. It made him feel really good to do that for her.

It was around that time when he realized how possessive he was becoming of her, and he knew she could tear his heart from his chest if she ever wanted to. Any time the thought came to him to make him afraid to love her, he'd push it to the back of his mind and vowed to love her harder.

**Thanks again for reading. This story is really near and dear to my heart and I'm realizing it more recently. Charlie in this story is my grandfather… true story, and it's been a year this week that he's been gone. I wrote this to get some of the emotions out and to help me to heal and it has… a lot. I'm actually writing this note without crying too much. **

**Sorry for putting a damper on their horniness but I just had to give honor to my grandparents. Those last months dealing with him and the Liver Cancer was definitely humbling and I pray none of you ever have to deal with that in your family.**

**Alright, enough of the heavy. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to leave me a line. I always appreciate every word you write. Love you all.**


	15. Great Friends and Commitments

**Chapter 15: Great Friends and Commitments**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Bella grows close to Alice and Rose. Edward asks Charlie if he can marry Bella.**

**To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I try to answer each one. **

**A/N: Hello all! My life has recently took a serious spin and my free time has been seriously limited. I'm pulling it together and have stolen some alone time to edit this chapter. I'm not sending it to be beta'd so don't blame Dee for my errors. I've gotten all of your PMs and I love you all and you encouraged me to finish this chapter. **

**Now, read…**

At the hospital, Charlie had just gone to sleep, and the aide was sitting with a book. She appeared tired but offered to stay the night. Edward and Bella told her they'd be sleeping next door and watching Charlie themselves but asked her to come in at nine in the morning.

Charlie woke up for a while and talked with them about their evening. Bella told him he was right about everyone, and they laughed at how she handled Carlisle. Charlie told her she learned a good lesson and that same thing applied to everyone that tried to come against her and Edward.

They laughed for a while, and Bella appeared tired so Charlie told her to go to bed.

That night, Edward held her and watched her sleep. He wanted to give her everything and keep her as his own. The love he felt for her was immeasurable and pushed the limits of his mind. Sometimes he felt like he was going crazy. He knew no one should love someone that much.

He stroked her hair and peppered kisses all over her face most of the night. Eventually, he made himself go to sleep because he did plan to go to work in the morning.

The next morning, he was tired but still went in. It was hard as hell ripping his arms away from Bella, and he almost decided against work several times but he knew he had commitments for the day.

Bella woke up just before he left and kissed him deeply. Their tongues moved in sync as their hands raked over each other's body. When they were finally able to break the kiss, she told him she loved him. His manhood was hardened from their heated kiss and her soft touches and he tried to get her back in bed. It was hard for her, but she managed to push him out the room.

She got dressed and went to visit with Charlie. She was so happy it was contagious. Charlie was happy just seeing her happy. They talked for hours about her and Edward and their future. Charlie was really happy for them, and she kept thanking him for believing in her and Edward.

For lunch, she called Edward to see if he wanted lunch but she couldn't reach him so she ate downstairs.

Later that afternoon, Charlie was told he could go home. Charlie's strength had returned somewhat so she decided to take him home herself. She grabbed her and Edward's stuff from the room, loaded the car, and went home. Ms. Alaska followed and helped her with lifting Charlie.

She didn't call Edward to bother him about Charlie's release but decided to text him once they got settled.

_Baby, I brought Charlie home, and he's fine. Just wanted you to know. Love you. –B _

He immediately called her back and fussed. He felt like she should've waited for him to get off. He knew if Charlie had gotten weak, she wouldn't have been able to pick him up. She apologized, and he made her promise to never do that again. He was right. There was no way of her or Ms. Alaska knowing before Charlie got too weak. Anything could happen and it'd only take moments for the worst to happen.

That night, she cooked a roast with mashed potatoes, green beans, and salad. Edward ate to his heart's content then sat her down to talk to her.

"Bella, listen, you know I love you and Charlie, right?" She nodded and knew where the conversation was going. "I'm sorry for fussing at you earlier. I just know how horrible that could've ended up. I worry about you. I worry about Charlie."

"But... there's no need. Ms. Alaska was here and she helped me. I didn't do it myself," she whined.

"I understand that but I wish you'd let me be help you. Let me be here for you."

"Edward, where are we going with this?"

"Bella, I want you to be able to depend on me. I want you to let me be the man you call on when you need something like that done. I need you to wait on me. Just because I'm working or you think I'll be tired is no excuse. I know you're used to doing things yourself but you're not by yourself anymore. I'm here. Let me help you."

"You're serious?" She grinned, and he nodded. "I'll try. Edward, you do know there's certain things I can handle on my own, right? I need my independence. I won't need my husband to fuss behind me about everything," she whined.

He smiled at her calling him "husband," but moved forward with the conversation. "I'm not trying to take your independence. All I'm asking is when the task is hard or dangerous, as it was in this case, that you wait for me, please?"

"Alright. I can do that." She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Are we done?"

"No. Actually, we're not." He pulled his briefcase to the table and opened it. He pulled out several printed papers and handed them to Bella with temporary checks.

"What's this?" she asked confused.

"_This_ is me sharing not only my body with you, but my money."

She gasped. "Edward, no! We're not like that. I don't expect… you work hard for your money. Plus, I always thought you'd want a prenup. I'd have no problems signing something like that."

"I know you would and that's why I won't make you. To me, those things mean I don't trust you or I believe you'll leave one day. I have a problem saying that to you. I want to share everything with you and I don't ever want you worried about how you'll pay for anything, ever."

She pushed the papers back across the table. "I can't. I'm sorry. Thank you, though." She half smiled.

"Bella, look, if it makes you feel better, I haven't put you on my trust fund. I haven't even touched it myself. There's millions in there, but I thought I'd keep that for our children."

She gasped again and a tear fell from her eyes. "You want to have children with me?"

He laughed loudly. "You're a silly girl, Bella. Why wouldn't I want three or four beautiful Bellas running around our home? I hope you want children?"

"Well... I've never thought about it to be honest," she admitted.

He laughed and leaned over to pull her into his lap. "Baby, whatever you decide is fine with me. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, alright? You really need to consider it before we finally make love. If we don't use protection, you could get pregnant your first time, or your hundreth time so you need to consider how we'll handle that. Alright?"

"I really don't want to use protection. I want to give that to you," she said shyly.

"Well, I can come out, but that still won't mean you won't get pregnant. Either you'll have to get on birth control or take your chances. Either way is fine with me." He smiled, kissing her neck.

That evening, she went to bed early. She was tired from the move.

Edward lay with her for a while but snuck out to speak to Charlie, who was looking at an old rerun.

"Charlie, feel like talking?" Edward asked.

Charlie smiled and waved him in. "What's up?"

"Well… I wanted to ask you if you'd approve of me asking your daughter to marry me?"

Charlie sat up in the bed, and silently clapped his hands. "It's about damn time." He smiled. "Of course I do. You didn't need to ask."

"Oh, I did. I needed to hear you say it. I wish Renee was here for this," he said putting his head down.

"She is, Edward. She's always watching. I believe that," Charlie admitted. "You know she'd be beyond overjoyed. She loved you."

"I know. I just hate she's gone, and you're sick, and..." Edward said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, stop that." Charlie stopped him. "I'm fine with dying if I know my baby'll be happy. Edward, I have no regrets and I don't want you with any either. You've been a great friend to me over the years, and I love you like my own son. There's really nothing else to say other than be happy."

"Charlie, you know you can beat this right? You don't have to give up," he said still with tears in his eyes. "You could stay with us, always."

"Nah, I'm good. I've accepted this and I need you to also. Hell, you're a doctor. You know what my chances are and you know people die from this everyday. Please don't talk like this or cry in front of Bella over me. Besides, I'm not going anywhere right now, anyway. I gotta see my baby walk down the aisle. I hope you two don't wait two years. You may cause me to miss it, and I'll have to come back and haunt you every night," he said jokingly. "But, seriously, don't let her do that. I really want to witness it, alright?"

"I won't. Hopefully she says yes." He laughed.

Several days later, Charlie was due to have chemo done on Tuesday, and still felt strong, so Bella and Ms. Alaska took him to Edward's office then to chemo. Charlie did good for the treatment, and they took him to Sam's to ride the aisles. They bought food that looked appeasing to Charlie and went home.

When they got home, Bella got the mail, and noticed bills from the hospital. She refused to open them just yet so she threw them on the table and started dinner.

Charlie called to her and told her not to cook. He said Edward had called and wanted to bring her out for the evening, so she heated him up something quick.

She ran upstairs and gave the food to Ms. Alaska to help Charlie eat then rushed to get ready.

She didn't have any of the underwear that Edward had liked at her house and she regretted she kept forgetting to ask him to bring some. She settled on the royal blue lace set that he liked and dressed in another short spaghetti strapped dress that she kept for special occasions. It wasn't formal or anything. Just really delicate and not something she'd wear everyday.

He arrived at six o'clock and took her to a beautiful Italian restaurant. When they got there, she noticed his whole family at the table and looked up at him, questioning what was up. The whole time she'd been with him, he'd been jittery, and seemed in thought. She'd asked him several times what was wrong, but when she saw his dad, she figured that was his problem and instantly got annoyed.

They ate dinner, and Edward laughed and talked and held her close. Emmett dominated the conversation with crazy remarks and silly jokes, earning several pops in the back of the head from Rose. Bella thought they were entertaining and fit in well. She just didn't like how Edward kept pulling her close, and kissing her the whole night. She thought it was inappropriate, and it further pissed her off.

In her mind, he thought more of his father's opinion than he did hers, and it just didn't sit right with her.

At the end of dinner, everyone got quiet and looked at Edward. It confused her, and she looked at him too.

He wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead and looked into her eyes for a moment, trying to get the nerve to go forward. He pulled a small box from his pocket but hid it from her.

"Bella, I want to tell you in front of my family that I love you, and I want to share my everything with you. You're smart and witty and strong. You're everything I'll ever need in a woman. Thank you for loving me and trusting me to love you back." She looked at him, pulling her eyebrows down into a frown. She already knew all of that and was uncomfortable with him saying that in front of others, but she kept quiet.

He pushed his chair out and kneeled before her, revealing the three carat diamond emerald cut ring with round and baguette diamonds surrounding the sides. She gasped and caught her mouth, closing her eyes. "Bella...," he said, waiting for her to open her eyes again. "I love you and I want to give you everything you ever have and be for you everything you'll ever need. Will you make me happy and be my wife?"

She sat frozen for a few seconds, and tears ran from her eyes. He wiped them with the back of his finger and waited for her answer. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I'd love to be your wife!" she said louder. "I love you!" she said hugging his neck then kissed him deeply.

Everyone cheered and clapped, happy to see Edward finally so happy.

When they got home, she told Charlie all about it and showed him the ring. She was so happy, and it seemed nothing could change that.

She wanted to "play" that night, but Edward reminded her of how loud they both were and preferred to wait until they were alone.

He did take the opportunity to ask her when she wanted to get married, and surprisingly, she wanted to do it as soon as possible. She suggested a July wedding, which gave her right at two months to prepare. Edward told her to use the American Express he had given her, and do anything she liked. He also told her to get with Alice on the planning. He conveniently left out that Alice was a designer and planned extravagant weddings for a living.

Alice called her early the next morning after Edward went to work. She didn't even wait for Bella to ask her. She told Bella she'd be helping her, and they planned to meet at lunch.

Bella happily met her at her favorite Chinese restaurant. Rose and Alice beat her there and were so excited to be planning the wedding with her. The women talked and laughed for hours. Alice finally remembered to ask Bella when she planned to get married, and Bella told her in two months. Both Alice and Rose gasped and looked at Bella.

"Two months?" Alice screeched. "How will I design you a dress in that little time. Oh my God!" She sat there in thought. "Wait, I've had a design in my head for a while but could never meet anyone that I wanted to offer it to. Bella, it'd be perfect for you."

"Have you drawn it yet?" Rose asked.

"Nope. It's in here," Alice said, pointing to her head. "I think I can do it. I'll have to. Oh, Bella, you had to make this hard." She smiled. "But I'm up for the challenge.

The three of them talked about different colors and extravagances that were available to Bella. She wanted to keep it beautiful but not too extravagant. She wanted lots of flowers, and stringed lights, and tool. Everything else could be talked about later.

She had one other request, and it made Alice and Rose scrunch their noses. Bella wanted to get married in Esme's backyard. She had eyed it and loved the garden and the huge pond bordering the woods behind the house. Alice wanted her in a church or a large building with walls, but Bella really wanted it, and they had to accept that it was her wedding, after all.

The women packed their books and magazines and fabric, and prepared to leave.

On the way out, Jake was walking in with Emily. He let her hand go, and made an attempt to wave to Bella. She acted like she hadn't seen him and went to Alice's car to put her things in. Jake noticed the huge ring on Bella's hand and went over to her.

"So, you're getting married on me?" he questioned, sarcastically.

Rose stepped in front of Bella, along with Alice. "Jacob Black, you nasty motherfucker. Stay away from my sister-in-law, or I'll have to sick Emmett and Jasper on your ass. I _know_ you don't want that again," Rose threatened.

"Look, you have nothing to do with me and Bella. Your brother took her from me and there's no way I'm letting her marry that sorry motherfucker," Jake spat back.

"Alright…," Rose said, grabbing her phone from her pocket and called Emmett. "Baby, Jake's here at the restaurant with us and is trying to intimidate Bella. Can you come over?"

She told Emmett where she was, and hung up.

"He told me to tell you if you touch either of us that it'll be your ass."

"Rose, wait," Bella said, placing her hand on her shoulder then stepped around her. "Jacob, just leave. You're not proving anything to me by fighting everyone. You have a date. Go enjoy her," she begged him.

"I don't give a damn about her, Bells. You know I'd do anything for you. I don't understand what he can give you that I can't."

"How long do you have?" Bella questioned.

"Bells, I never took you as a gold digger. I always saw you working and standing..." She slapped his face then stepped even closer to him while he held his face.

"Don't you ever speak about me like that. Jacob, you're so fucking disrespectful. I told you before..."

Before she could finish, Emmett came from nowhere and pushed Jake to the ground. Jasper showed up seconds later.

"Black, I've warned you to steer clear of my fiancée and anyone that she's with. Did I not make myself clear the last time?" Emmett's voice boomed against the buildings as he grabbed Jake by the coat and stood him back up.

"Emmett, this has nothing to do with Rosalie or you. Your brother took my girlfriend from me, and I want her back," Jacob began explaining.

Emmett ignored him. "I don't give a rat's ass about what you want. If she chooses to be with Edward then that's where she wants to be, and you can't stop that. Now… consider this your warning and leave, or I'll kick your ass again," Emmett threatened.

Jake looked over at Bella, fixed his clothes, and left.

"Man, we should've kicked his ass just on principle," Jasper stated angrily.

"Everyone, please stop," Bella begged. "While I appreciate everyone looking out for me, I can handle Jacob myself. Edward has already fought with him, twice, and I don't want all of you fighting him for me," she said frustrated.

"Woah, my lil' bro kicked his ass? Cool!" Emmett said, sounding impressed then laughed.

"Ah, come on, Emmett. That's not funny," Bella scolded him.

"Sorry, Bella."

They took Bella back to Esme's house to look at the backyard, but her mood was sour by then and she wanted to go home.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Alice asked, and Bella nodded, knowing what was next. "What in the hell did you see in him? He's the lowest of low. The trashiest of the trash. He's the true definition of 'man whore,' and disgusting."

"Yeah, he acts like because he has a nice face and an alright body that he's God's gift to women. He tried to force himself on me one night in the club," Rose added.

Bella took a deep breath and told them their story. She apologized to Rose for his aggressiveness and realized she was with him when he did that to Rose.

Rose and Alice were surprised about Jake and Edward's history and regretted they hadn't all talked about it sooner.

Bella left soon after and went home to take a nap. All the talk about Jake had worn her out.

When Edward got home, he had already been told about what had happened and went straight to talk to Bella. It pissed him off that Jake still had so much control over her. She was physically and emotionally spent when Edward got to her. She didn't want to talk and she was really tired. Thankfully for him, she asked him to hold her while she slept.

Edward asked Ms. Alaska to stay the night to help Charlie.

In the middle of the night, Bella woke Edward up and sat up in the bed. She apologized for being distant and told him how the whole altercation had drained her. She also told him that she was embarrassed that Jake had done that in front of his family.

He reassured her that they didn't think any less of her and he was surprised to have found out about Emmett and Rose. He assured her that none of them would let anyone ever hurt her.

Over the next week, she talked back and forth with Alice over the phone and got excited again about the wedding. Rose had gone over to Bella's a couple of times to bring her a casserole from Esme and fabric swatches from Alice. Bella and Rose were becoming great friends.

Charlie held to his appointments and survived them seeming stronger than ever. Dr. Ince even mentioned that his blood work was looking better. Life was good.

Bella kept her word to Esme, and showed up every Saturday for brunch and formed a beautiful relationship with Edward's family. She loved them just as much as they loved her.

**Well? I know it's short, but I have the next chapter written and only needs to be edited. Again, this chapter is not Beta'd so please forgive me.**

**Oh, I was reading over this chapter and I really started missing my grandfather. When we'd take him to chemo and he felt good, we'd take him to Sam's Club for a ride in the electric carts. He loved that and we'd buy anything he saw that he wanted to eat. *sigh* Miss u Pop!**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter in a review. It'd make me smile. Love you all!**


	16. Lauren's Choice

**Chapter 16: Lauren's Choice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Lauren confronts Bella.**

**To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I try to answer each one. **

**A/N: I wasn't going to leave a note, but I wanted to say that I love and miss my Pussygalore girls on Twitter. I think about you guys all the time and I promise to make some time to talk shit again. Love you all!**

The weeks passed, Charlie seemed stronger, and the wedding was just three weeks away. There was still so much to do and it seemed like so little time to do it in.

The cake still hadn't been ordered, the bouquets hadn't been decided upon, Bella's jewelry hadn't been chosen, her shoes, wedding favors, colors at the reception, and much more. Alice was freaking out because time was running out and had begun to frustrate Bella too. Bella didn't see what the big deal was. She would've married Edward barefoot in the garden with just the two of them if she could change everything.

She had been speaking with Alice for days by voice, text, and email. Alice constantly sent her swatches, fabric pictures, and bouquets, but Bella hadn't decided on any.

To save her own frustration, she offered to meet Alice at her shop to make final decisions. The whole fiasco was getting on Bella's nerves. She had a mind to tell Alice to just pick something already and leave her alone.

When she left Charlie's that afternoon, she stopped at a gas station to get a bar of chocolate and a drink. When she walked out, she was smiling and laughing at herself for indulging right before the wedding. She knew Alice would be pissed if she gained a pound and her custom dress didn't fit perfectly. Laughing at Alice made her feel better and she got in her car. When she looked up, Jake was standing at the nose of her car with his arms crossed.

She locked her doors, started her car, and backed out. He ran up to her window, beating on it, begging her to listen to him. She rolled over his feet and skidded off. She was immediately annoyed but let it go when she realized she had run over his feet. She laughed herself silly all the way to Alice's shop.

When she got there, Alice was curious about what was so funny, and Bella told her what had happened. They both laughed and called Rose to tell her.

"That serves him right," Rose boasted. "I bet he won't do that shit again." They laughed together until a beautiful lady walked into Alice's shop. They disconnected the call, and Alice went to see if she needed any help.

Bella started going through the books Alice had stacked for her when Alice walked to the back with the customer from earlier with a strange look on her face.

"Bella, this is Lauren. She says she needs to speak to you, privately. Do you know her?"

Bella sat there looking at the tall, beautiful woman with long, flowing, curly blond hair. "What was your name again?" Bella asked. When she told her Lauren, Bella immediately remembered that name from Edward. She was his ex. "It's alright Alice. We'll talk." Bella nodded to Alice.

Alice didn't like it. If Bella didn't know the woman, personally, why would the woman be asking to speak to her. It annoyed Alice but she let it go. Finally, she stepped out the room, eyeing Lauren then Bella. Alice noticed something wrapped up in Lauren's hand which looked familiar but couldn't place it.

Bella stood up and asked Lauren how could she help her, and Lauren told her she knew Edward… personally.

"Yeah, I remember your name. He told me about your 'arrangement,'" Bella stated quickly, letting Lauren know that she and Edward had no secrets.

Lauren smiled slyly at her and let the item in her hand fan in front of Bella.

"What's that?" Bella asked, noticing the engraving in the neck of the jacket. She knew who it was for because all of Edward's jackets sported that same embroidery. Bella kept her cool.

"Well, I thought you should know that he hasn't stopped seeing me. We're together two to three times a week during lunch time. I'm only coming to tell you today because I heard he asked you to marry him and I can't have that. I love him and I've waited on him for years." Lauren towered over Bella stating boldly.

"So… he never stopped seeing you?" Bella asked, trying to get clarification.

"Yeah, he did… a couple of years ago, but the past maybe four months, he's been back and he's been really aggressive. You must be denying him yourself because he's needing sex more often than ever." Lauren smiled, appearing to think back on her and Edward's wild times.

Bella took several deep breaths, clinched her fists, and squinted her eyes at Lauren. "You know what..." Bella started. "No, I take that back. You can have him… all of him. He disgusts me, and so do you." She snatched Edward's jacket from Lauren's hands and stormed out of Alice's shop.

Alice went behind her, but Bella hurried to her car and peeled off. Alice went back inside to confront Lauren, but she was gone. Alice couldn't understand where she could've gone so fast, and wondered what the hell she had said to Bella. She found her phone and called Edward. She told him about what had happened and warned him that Bella was probably in route to him. She apologized for leaving her in there with Lauren, but Bella had insisted.

Edward was finished with patients for a while, so he stood outside and waited on Bella. She turned the corner like a wild person and slammed her brakes in front of the building.

She jumped out the car, and he was already to her. "Bella, please, let me explain."

"Explain? Explain! You stupid motherfucker! You want to explain?" she yelled as she threw his coat at him, trying to hold back her tears.

He came clean with her and told her he stopped before anything happened. He told Bella that was the night he went back to her.

She asked him if that was the whole story, and when he said yes, she slapped his face. His story was nothing like Lauren's, and she wasn't having it. She'd never marry a man that she loved, but couldn't trust. She had gone through enough with Jake.

Edward tried to explain farther, but she began sobbing, jumped back in her car, and sped off.

She made it back to Charlie's and went straight to her room. Edward called her over and over, leaving messages, begging her to forgive him. She was so angry at him for doing that to her. Edward knew what Jake had done and had acted like Jake was beneath him, but he turned out being just like him… just like Jake had said.

She hit her pillows several times and screamed into them, trying to release some of her frustration. Her phone kept vibrating, so she pulled the battery completely off and put it on the night stand.

Edward didn't dare go over that night. He didn't want to cause a confrontation in front of Charlie and he wanted to let her calm down a little so he could explain.

Instead of going to Bella, he went to Lauren, who at first tried to ignore his knocks. He screamed her name through the door and threatened to cause a scene by breaking the door down if she refused to answer.

She finally opened the door. When she saw the anger on his face, she put her hands up, and begged him to listen.

Lauren told Edward that since Jake had raped her, from time to time, he'd show up and throw the recording in her face and would make her have sex with him. She said that a week prior, he had showed up and went to hang his coat in the closet where Edward's coat was hanging. Jake put two and two together, and made her go to Bella with the jacket. She begged Jake to not make her do it, but the very next day, Jake had brought almost fifty pictures of her and Jake having sex over to her house, and had threatened to post them all over town. She explained to Edward that she had no choice, and when she had agreed, Jake had ripped her clothes off and raped her again while she tried to fight him off. She cried into her hands and begged Edward to forgive her. She admitted she was afraid of Jake and she knew he'd do exactly what he threatened to do.

Edward fell in the sofa and grabbed at his hair. "Fuck!" he yelled. "Lauren, you have to tell her the truth. She'll leave me, and I can't live without her. Please, come with me and tell her?" he begged.

"Edward, I can't. I'm sorry. My mother lives here and so do my grandparents and aunts and uncles. I couldn't bear knowing they saw me like that. I'm sorry. I can't."

Edward got on his knees and begged her, crying on her lap, but she refused him, and asked him to leave.

He rode around town trying to figure out what he'd do and ended up outside Bella's house. He turned his car off and just sat there.

His heart was hurting and he felt sick to his stomach. At some point, after being out there for a while, he opened his door, and threw up next to his car. He tried to think of ways to get Bella to listen to him but he knew that she'd look at him the exact way she now looked at Jake. He cried in the car for hours and watched her bedroom window. He could see her walking by the window wiping her hair with a towel then he noticed her night light was the only light on in the house.

He eventually went to sleep in his car. He refused to be too far from her. His body was already aching for her touch. He hadn't slept alone in months.

That night, Charlie asked Bella where Edward was, and she told him Edward had some meetings, and would stay at his house once he got home.

Charlie took the opportunity to tell her how happy he was to see her marrying the man of her dreams and he was really proud of her for giving him a chance. He talked to her a while about how he saw their future maturing and told her he would die a happy man just knowing she was so happy.

When Charlie finished talking, Bella went back to her room and cried. She lay there, forced once again, to commit to Edward for Charlie. She tried to see a way to separate from Edward calmly, where Charlie would understand, but without giving him all the details, she couldn't see a way.

She considered telling Charlie everything but she knew it'd break his heart. He had been so brave lately and so strong that she just couldn't hurt him like that.

She looked out her window, and noticed Edward out there, sleeping in the car.

She went downstairs and to his car. She knocked on the window and startled him. "Edward, step out the car," she said rudely.

He got out looking a disheveled mess but was happy she wanted to talk.

"Look, I don't know what I want to do but I definitely don't want Charlie knowing what's going on. You can't sleep out here. He'll know," she argued.

"Bella, I just need to be near you. Baby, I'm sorry I almost got weak but I stopped it. I wanted you. I still do." He begged with tears in his eyes. "Please don't leave me… please. I can't live this life without you."

"Edward, look, I don't understand you. You had me… all of me, and you could've had me twenty times over but you chose her. You did the same thing Jake did to me. I just don't know how I'll get past it," she said honestly.

"But, Bella, I didn't. I've told you the last time I had sex with her, and I definitely haven't slept with anyone since you and I got together."

She started shaking her head. "Whatever you say. Look… give me a week or so, and I'll call you."

"You want to be separated from me for a week?" he asked loudly.

"Honestly, I don't want to be separated from you for a day, but you made your choice. Now, I have to make mine. Don't come back here to see me. You're welcome to see Charlie, but come, talk to him, and leave. Don't try to put any pressure on me for my decision," she threatened.

With that, she turned and walked back toward the house.

"Bella!" he yelled, and ran toward her. "Baby, please don't do this. I love you. I can't promise any of that."

"Well, stay away," she said sternly, and slammed the door behind her.

He sat slumped at the door for a while then went to his empty, lonely house.

He thought about all of his wrong decisions over the years and knew this one decision to go to Lauren was the worst one yet. That one moment of weakness had ruined his life.

The next morning, Bella made breakfast, and let Ms. Alaska bathe Charlie. She was really conflicted about even keeping her. Her presence would mean Edward still had a say so in her life, and she didn't like that.

While breakfast finished, she sat at the table and pulled the bills out to pay them. She hadn't messed with them in weeks so she figured it was time to address it.

She opened every bill and laid each one in a pile, quickly eying each one. There were five bills there for medical expenses. There was one from Dr. Ince's office for fifteen hundred dollars, the radiologist for five thousand dollars, one from the hospital for seven thousand six hundred dollars, one from a lab for nine hundred dollars, and one with various charges for twenty one hundred dollars. She took a deep breath, and calculated just the doctor bills. The bills were seventeen thousand, one hundred dollars. She knew that Edward had paid the hospital bill, or at least she thought he had, but even without that, it was still ten thousand dollars.

She pushed the bills back into the corner and fixed Charlie and Ms. Alaska a plate. He ate everything on his plate then asked for more. It was a first in months, and she happily obliged.

Edward called Charlie every morning and visited him every evening. He and Bella would have idle chatting for Charlie's sake but nothing more. When he'd finish, he'd always try to hug her goodnight or tell her he missed her, but she seemed to be growing colder and colder toward him. He wondered if they could ever fix this wrong.

That Saturday, she called him over and sat him down to talk to him. She told him that she was still very angry with him and didn't know if she could forgive him. She let him know that Alice called faithfully in his defense, but hadn't changed her mind. She showed him Charlie's bills and boldly asked him if he'd still marry her even though she was still angry with him and may never forgive him. She admitted that she needed his help with Charlie and put the original deal back on the table.

He was offended and got up from the chair. "Bella, this is ridiculous! I love you and I know you still love me. Why would we even consider something like that again? Things aren't the same as then!"

She stood. "Keep your voice down," she warned. "I don't know if I still love you," she said quietly, but honestly. "Look, we can continue the wedding like we planned and no one will be the wiser if you still want to," she said, sounding like it would be a business arrangement.

His mouth dropped at her carelessness about them getting married. He debated it in his head for a while then agreed. He felt like having a piece of her was better than having none of her at all.

She continued going to Esme's for brunch with Edward and put on a good show, but the family weren't fools. They saw the change in her eyes and the way she'd continually separate herself from Edward. She wouldn't have a group conversation with others if he was involved, she wouldn't let him touch her, and she never looked at him in the eyes. Esme was concerned, but Edward told her to stay out of it.

Alice started the wedding planning back up and begged Bella to come back in to make the final decisions. Bella refused and told Alice that she didn't have time because a lot was going on with Charlie. She told Alice to choose something nice for her. It confused Alice, but she did just that.

At home, Bella allowed Edward to resume sleeping over and even let him hold her at night but wouldn't let him play. She lied to him and told him she wanted to wait until they got married.

He knew she was lying and he knew she was just going through the motions, but he hoped deep in his heart that she'd open her heart back up to him like before. It confused him that she was still angry. He had come to his senses in time and had chosen Bella, so her continued anger made no sense to him.

See, Bella never repeated exactly what Lauren had told her, and when Edward went to Lauren, she thought Edward knew the whole story, that's why he was there. So up to that point, no one had ever told him exactly what had been said.

He took a few days off, and tried to take Bella out to prove to her that he'd do anything to have her back. She went along but her heart wasn't in it. She still found it hard to look him in the eyes and definitely had no plans of allowing him back in her heart.

At night, when he'd hold her, she'd feel those warm feelings crawling back on her and she'd push it away like it was a bug crawling on her. It seemed like the more she did it, the easier it got.

To add to the drama, Charlie's medical bills were stacking up, and his stash was quickly depleting. She hated Edward more for needing him again and was angry at Charlie for becoming sick like he was. She looked at them both like they had ruined her life.

She still took care of Charlie and was his still crazy about her dad but she grew bitter toward him as the days passed, and Charlie noticed it.

He talked to Edward about it, hoping she was just nervous about the wedding, but Edward came clean with him.

Charlie understood why Bella was angry at first but didn't understand why she still was. After all, nothing happened. Nothing had happened in years with another woman.

Charlie asked him if he wanted him to speak to Bella, but Edward begged him not to. It was his mess, and he wanted to fix it. He told Charlie not to worry, and he'd never do anything like that again.

Bella's mood, in the meantime, seemed to be going downward. She never smiled anymore. She only held chaste conversations with others in the house, and she stayed in her room most days.

Those days that Edward had taken off were unfruitful. He didn't get any farther with her than he was before. He asked Rose and Alice to get her out the house, but Bella refused. They even came over to dress her themselves.

Alice found her some clothes to wear, and Rose started her hair. Bella went along but not happily. She kept telling them it was unnecessary and she was fine, but they ignored her and continued on.

That night, they went to a bar in Port Angeles and danced the night away. It was the first time Bella had smiled in weeks.

By the end of the night, the three women were so drunk that Emmett had to drive to Port Angeles with Jasper to go get them.

When they got there, they were laughing and acting really silly doing karaoke. They could barely see the words, so they missed most words, and when they did catch a verse, it was off beat.

The men got the women and piled them in the SUV while Jasper drove Bella's car back alone.

They stuck their heads out the window and the sunroof and screamed their joys to the world.

Emmett liked seeing them like that. He liked it when women let their hair down and had fun, but he knew that Edward wouldn't be so thrilled at Alice and Rose allowing Bella to get like that.

When they got back, Edward came out and eyed the three women and was angry. He fussed at Rose and Alice then brought Bella to bed.

He went back down and wanted them to explain to him why they'd get her so drunk. The women just laughed and blamed it all on Bella.

Bella had started playing truth or dare with them and threatened to leave if the wouldn't play with her. After a while, she was the only one drunk, and got mad at them when they didn't want to drink so they got drunk with her.

They apologized for bringing her home like that but assured him that she had a great time.

That night, she was so drunk that she threw up twice. He took care of her and told Charlie not to worry.

Somewhere in her inebriated state, she told him she still loved him, but she was mad at him for going to sleep with Lauren everyday at twelve o'clock.

He looked at her strangely and tried to ask her what she meant by that, but she passed out before he could get a clear answer from her.

The next morning, she had a hangover and thanked him for taking care of her. She made some kind of egg mixture to help her, but Edward took it from her, and went to the store. He bought five bottles of Pedialyte and told her to drink them all day. Surprisingly, she felt better in no time.

When she was better, he decided to revisit her comment from the night before, but she played dumb, and snapped at him for bringing that back up to her.

She was becoming shitty about everything and was becoming hard to live with. Edward went back home a week before the wedding, hoping maybe she'd chill out. He left her the money for her bills, plus some, and stopped calling her for four days.

It was the hardest time of his life, but he wanted her to realize her love for him, and hoped she could do that through absence.

**Early update, right? I know… I'd really like to finish this story. We're still about ten chapters from finish but we're close… I guess. I hope you enjoyed it. The drama begins… right… here. You'll get pissed, laugh, be surprised, then be really happy really soon with our couple. I'm loving this part.**

**Oh, several of you are confused about the prologue (the first chapter). Well, we're close. You'll know when we get there. Stick with me. Okay?**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Love you all!**


	17. My Wedding Day 2

**Chapter 17: My Wedding Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the poetry written in this chapter. I also don't own any song or lyrics that are sung, played, or quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringements are intended.**

**Chapter Summary: The Prologue takes place during this chapter. I wasn't gonna include Bellla's feelings again but I did anyway. The prologue is in here to pull it together. Bella and Edward get married.**

**To my Readers/Reviewers: I first want to thank you for taking out your precious time to read my story. I know there are thousands of great fics out there, but you chose mine, and I'm honored. Second, I love to read your reviews. They warm my heart and make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I try to answer each one. **

**A/N: I love this chapter. It opens the story up and allows us to move forward with the truth. I'm excited!**

It was two days before the wedding and Edward called Bella. At first, she sounded happy to hear from him but quickly changed her tone.

"Huh, I thought the wedding was off. I thought you had come to your senses," she huffed.

"I guess my absence hasn't helped anything, has it?" he asked sadly.

"Pft… was it suppose to?" she asked sarcastically.

He paused for a moment then decided to face it head on. "Bella, I'm coming over there. Is Ms. Alaska still there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Get dressed, and be waiting for me downstairs."

He wanted to take her from the house because he knew she'd cause a scene and he didn't want Charlie upset or worried.

She threw on a wrinkled t-shirt and some faded jeans, and met him at the car when he pulled up. He took her back to his place for some privacy and told her to have a seat on the sofa.

He sat next to her then looked longingly into her eyes. His heart was breaking for her. He missed her dearly. He was looking for answers in those eyes, but she was refusing to give any. She was cold and distant.

All he ever wanted to do for her was make her happy… make her smile, and it seemed like all he did was kept her unhappy. He loved her with all his heart and everything in him fought to speak. He wanted to be selfish and hold her to the deal – make her marry him anyway, but he loved her too much to hold her against her will. The things she needed from him could be given without marriage.

"Bella, you don't have to marry me, you know. I'll still help Charlie, and you can have your life back. I won't want to marry you if you hate me and I don't think I can look in your face everyday, knowing I hurt you this badly. I love you but not enough to keep you unhappy," he said sincerely. "In fact, if we can't talk through this today, I'll call it off myself."

Bella started dropping tears then almost instantly sobbing in her hands. "Why, Edward? Why did you have to do it? I gave you everything I had and still it wasn't enough," she asked staggering through the words.

"Bella, that was before we opened up to each other, and even then, I loved you. That's why I stopped."

"Stopped?" she said looking up at him with tear filled eyes and ragged breaths. "You're still sleeping with _her_!"

"What! Where the hell did you get something like that from?"

"From her. She told me everything that day in Alice's shop."

"Wait… wait… Are you telling me Lauren told you I was still sleeping with her?"

"Yes…" she said sobbing again. "She said you go there at lunch two or three times a week. She said you were aggressive with her, sexually, and she blamed me for not taking care of you. She said you had become needy in the past months. Edward that's when we got together!" She looked up at him angrily. "I hate you for that. _She_ could've been me. I would've given you exactly that, but it was you that didn't want me to. I mean, I understand that you're used to experienced women, but I could've learned. It hurts me every time I think about what she told me."

"Bella, she lied to you," Edward pleaded.

"Stop, Okay! I've called you at lunch before and not been able to catch you."

He got up and went in his room. He brought back a beautiful wooden box and placed it on her lap.

"This is why you couldn't reach me at lunch. Go ahead. Open it."

She opened the box and found two tickets to the Virgin Islands for seven days, a beautiful platinum necklace, and a small box. When she opened the box, it was a ring. It wasn't flashy, but it looked unique and it matched the necklace.

"The ring and necklace are both designed by me. I met with a jeweler, personally, for weeks to get this right. I wanted us to have matching pieces that were unique to us. If you notice, the gold looks braided, but the face of it is lifted onto the diamond." He went back in his room and got his. "Look, mine is very similar. I wrote your name twice on the outside of my strands and mine twice on yours. The diamonds are special too. Your diamond is from a ring that Charlie gave me that was your mothers. It wasn't her wedding ring, but the diamond was perfect. The gold is even some of hers. My ring came from my mother, with the same story." He put his ring in her box. "Bella, I thought it'd be special. Something we could always have."

"Edward, why would she take out her time to come and lie to me?" Bella asked accusing.

He sighed. "Jacob Black. He's still blackmailing her with that video and found my coat in her closet."

"Oh, Edward. Every time something goes wrong, it's Jake? You ever thought that maybe this one's all you?"

"Bella, I went to her the night you found out. She told me what he did."

"You went to her?" she yelled and threw the box into his lap. "You just can't stay away from her, can you?" she yelled again and stood up. "Take me home."

She completely shut down and wouldn't say another word to him. He took her home, like she asked, and went back to Lauren's place. She refused to accept his company again.

He begged Lauren through her door, he called her, and left messages. He even text her and sent her e-mails.

The day passed, and he did the same thing the next day. He called in to work. He was too nervous to see patients, so he left. He hadn't called the wedding off, yet, and didn't know what to do. Bella totally stopped taking his calls, and Lauren never responded.

He continued trying to reach her all that day.

That evening was the dress rehearsal, and Bella called him to see if it was still on. Charlie had been asking and wanted to attend.

He agreed and went to pick them up.

When they got to Esme's house, everyone was there, and there was a feast waiting for a king. Everyone was so happy and hugged them both with congratulations. Bella kept her smile on and went to the garden to see what Alice had done.

It was beautiful. It was everything she had dreamed it'd be, except for the man she was marrying.

Every time he touched her that night, she was repulsed. In her head, she had already slapped him twenty times. One for every time he put his hands on her. She hated him and his deception and hated even more that she'd never have the dream that her mother had seen for her. She became angry at her mother and father for bringing that man into her life.

She sat in one of the seats next to Charlie outside and thought back on the last year of her life. She wondered how in the hell had she found two men that'd do her the exact same way. She inwardly called herself a fool and realized that she would probably only love low down cheating men. Maybe she deserved that for some reason.

She grew angry sitting there as she remembered all the promises Edward had made her and how she had once again formed her world with the lies of another man. Now, she was doomed to marry him, sleep with him, and possibly even have children with him.

She regretted that she hadn't gotten on birth control earlier. She could've lied to him about being on them, and avoided getting pregnant all together.

She cursed inwardly. She hadn't realized that Esme and Alice had stepped onto the porch and were talking to her. Charlie placed his hand on her leg, breaking her reverie.

She told them she absolutely loved it, and it was everything she wished it would be. She didn't lie. It really was. Alice had completely outdone herself.

That night, Bella, Rose, and Alice went out to the same bar again, but this time, the men sent Esme to be the driver. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle stayed home and invited friends over. They had ordered a keg and had every liquor imaginable. They partied until the wee hours of the morning.

That night, Carlisle pulled Edward to the side and congratulated him. He told him he was proud of him and that he knew Edward would pull everything together. He apologized for being so hard on him, but explained to him that for some reason, he loved him so much more than the others and was determined to not see him fail. He regretted losing relationship with his son while trying to push him to succeed, but promised to lay off. He hugged his son tightly and told him he loved him.

The women stayed at Edward's house that night and didn't go to sleep until four in the morning. They laughed and talked and got pissy drunk again. This time, it was all their faults, so they couldn't blame Bella when Edward found out.

During the night, Alice asked Bella if everything was alright. She was concerned because of Bella's sudden distance from the family and from the planning of the wedding. She blew Alice off.

"Alice, all that matters is that Edward and I love each other, and he's making me his wife tomorrow. Nothing else really matters, right?" Bella asked slurred.

"I guess, Bella. You know you can always talk to me… about anything, right?" Alice prodded.

"I know Alice. Take another shot and shut the hell up," Bella said, leaning into Alice.

The sunlight hit their faces bright and early. None of them were in any shape to get out the bed so Bella sent Esme to buy them all five bottles of Pedialyte.

The wedding was scheduled for three o'clock with lots still to do.

The ladies grabbed Bella to begin her hair and make-up, and Esme got on the phone with the caterers, the florist, and the cake designer. She had even had ice sculptures made to be placed at the edge of every aisle. It was a surprise for Bella. She had even hired someone from Seattle to simulate snow all over her back yard. She figured since Bella liked white tool, the white snow would be perfect.

Meanwhile, Edward woke up early and began calling and texting Lauren. He told her that it was the morning of his wedding and begged her to come talk to Bella.

Still no response.

Everyone was moving quickly around the house and they had Bella locked upstairs. They forbid him to go anywhere near her window or her door. He wanted badly to speak to her, but he knew Alice and Rose would never have it. In the middle of something that someone was saying to him, he decided to go visit Lauren one more time. He jumped in the first car available, which was Bella's, and went to Lauren's place.

She wouldn't come to the door, but he knew she was there. He had listened before he knocked. He begged and pleased through the door. When he saw he wasn't getting anywhere, he slid down the door and sat. He put his head between his legs and pulled at his hair, sobbing loudly.

He sat there for hours, begging her to talk to Bella. He even threatened to kill himself.

His phone was ringing off the hook, and everyone one at the house was getting nervous because they couldn't reach him. They knew Bella's car was gone but didn't know where he was. Esme sent Emmett out to find him while Jasper went to pick up everyone's tuxedo's. She was a nervous wreck, and Bella wasn't any better.

She went in to visit with her, and she was frozen like a piece of ice. Alice and Rose were finishing her hair, make-up, and nails, and she had no conversation for anyone. They couldn't tell if she was nervous or regretful. Either way, it made the tension in the house thicker.

Alice got frustrated and called Jasper. She told him quickly about what had happened between Jake, Lauren and Edward. She told him to find Jacob, and bring him to Bella. She told him to put a gun to his head if that was the only way he'd come. Jasper promised he'd find Jake. He had already dropped the suits off, and he had his on so she had called at the perfect time.

She told Jasper that she had an errand to run herself, so if he needed her to call her on her cell.

Edward looked down at his watch, and noticed it was two-thirty and his wedding was starting in thirty minutes. He didn't want to marry Bella if she didn't want to do it and he was conflicted about calling it off because his father would take back everything he had said to him the previous night. He just sat there against Lauren's door when suddenly she opened it and he fell in the apartment.

"Edward… your wedding starts in thirty minutes. What are you still doing here?"

"Lauren, please? You have to come tell her. I won't marry her like this. She's too hurt," he begged, with tears in his eyes.

"Edward, I've thought about this all week. I know I'll lose everything by doing this, but let's go."

Edward jumped up and hugged her neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said, hugging her tight and kissing her forehead.

"Alright, alright, let's go." She stepped back in the house, grabbed a picture that Jake had printed and followed Edward back to Esme's. They had ten minutes.

Jasper found Jake at his home and hurriedly told him that Bella wanted to talk to him, but he needed to come quickly. Jake followed him to Esme's house, confident that Bella was changing her mind. He even imagined Bella wanting to marry him.

Also, Alice had run her errand and was headed back too.

Meanwhile, Bella was in her keeping room, sulking…

**:::PROLOGUE:::**

_**Bella's thoughts**_

The morning came way too soon. Alice showed up at Bella's door bright and early, eager to primp her for her wedding later that afternoon.

Bella's obvious revulsion for what she was about to do was evident on her face. She wondered how in the world she had come to this point. Why was she marrying the one man in the world that she loathed more than any other?

His family had noticed her nonchalance about all of the details of the wedding, and they all wondered what her real story was, but there was no way of them knowing. When she came around his family, on the exterior she was happy, smart, polite, and seemed very much in love. She was everything they'd expected for Edward. To date, Bella had only visited with the family a few times, and she had played her part perfectly. They adored her, but recently, there had been something behind her eyes that they questioned. They couldn't put their finger on it, but they let it be. He was _really_ happy and wanted to marry her; they figured that whatever it was, he would figure it out himself.

So, the question stood: why, on seemingly the happiest day of any girl's life, would Bella have no interest whatsoever in its success? She let Alice pick virtually everything—the colors, her dress, the guest list. Bella had only said that they loved each other dearly, and she was happy as long as they were together. That's all that mattered, anyway. She told them that the wedding was really for show, for the family. Plus, she was taking care of Charlie full time, and it took up all of her free time.

Alice and Rose made up her face and hair beautifully. When they finished with her, she resembled a fairytale princess. Not a hair was out of place. Nothing was left unattended. Her dress was custom designed by Alice, so it was absolute perfection. Bella definitely had beauty to be admired.

In Bella's mind, she screamed with unrelenting hostility, and she longed for an escape. She needed a way out, but unfortunately, none existed. She hated herself for not making a better life, but she knew that the situation was hopeless, and she had to do this for her father. She loved Charlie with all her heart, and hated seeing him in pain for even a moment, which was ultimately how she had ended up in this situation.

Her love for her father pushed her choices into the unfathomable. She willingly gave herself, ultimately for sale to the highest bidder, in exchange for Charlie's medical expenses. Well, technically, it wasn't to the highest bidder, but to someone that was willing to pay for Charlie's needs in exchange for her life, her love, and her body. He claimed to love her. She always knew he had, but his past actions had driven her away, forever scarring her heart toward him. So, technically she wasn't really selling herself, but that was how she felt. He won. He got what he had always wanted, her, and Charlie got what he needed. She had actually sought _him_ out, knowing he'd agree. She knew he'd do anything for her.

Her original repulsion for him increased with the reality of the situation of the day. When she had seen him some weeks prior, he'd seemed detached. She hoped that he would back out at the last minute, but seeing his face the night before, she knew it was a done deal.

At the rehearsal dinner, he had looked so happy. He was grinning from ear to ear, and he kept her close. He'd rub her back and kiss her forehead for no reason, or he'd smile at her. It wasn't just a smile though – he was happy. It showed in every move he made, every word he spoke, every look he gave her.

She wouldn't let him back out anyway, even if he wasn't happy. She had a debt to pay, and she fully intended to do just that. She wouldn't allow her personal feelings to dictate Charlie's well being. He had needs, and she had found a way to make sure he was well taken care of.

She felt like she was trapped in a very small box that someone had locked. Her future was no longer hers. She didn't have the same choices that most blushing brides had. There would be no courting, no falling in love. There would be no choosing her mate, choosing the one she wanted to spend the next ten years of her life with. No bubbling over with happiness from planning the most beautiful wedding the town of Forks had ever seen.

While she was waiting for things to settle down outside, she paid attention to a song that was on the MP3 player that Alice had left with her. She didn't know how long it had been playing, but as she listened to the words, her emotions went through a range of highs and lows. The woman on the player was singing about Bella's life, and she didn't even know her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and soon felt warm trails pushing their way down her face. She wondered who the woman was, wondering if she had been through a similar situation. Bella's whole world began tilting on its axis. Her heart rate sped up, she had difficulty breathing, she felt dizzy, and her whole body was shaking. All she wanted to do was get up and cut that dreadful song off, but her body had a mind of its own. In the middle of her panic attack, the song played. Somehow, she only heard bits and pieces, but it was just enough to egg on the fear she held for her future.

_My mind would fill with visions, of perfect paradise  
She told me everything, she said he'd be so nice  
He'd ride up on his horse and, take me away one night  
I'd be so happy with him, we'd ride clean out of sight_

She spoke about happy endings, of stories not like this

She said he'd come to save me, swim through the stormy seas  
I'd understand the story, it would be good for me

No royal kiss could save me, no magic spell to spin  
My fantasy is over, my life must now begin

My story ends, as stories do  
Reality steps into view  
No longer living life in paradise - no fairy tales

After the song went off, Bella quickly concentrated on calming down. It took a little longer than she wished, but she finally composed herself. She was happy that no one had walked in on her freaking out. She would never have been able to explain that one away. They would've known immediately that something was horribly wrong and would've started asking questions.

She rushed into the bathroom, replaced the makeup that she had wiped off, turned off the MP3 player, and returned to her seat. Her mind was still a jumbled mess, but she figured that as long as it was jumbled inside and not showing it on the outside, she could do this. She could begin repaying her debt.

**:::PROLOGUE END:::**

Edward arrived first with Lauren and burst into Bella's keeping room. Bella jumped from her seat with tears in her eyes and began yelling at Edward for bringing Lauren to her on her wedding day. She wanted to fight Edward, but Lauren raised her voice and begged Bella to hear her out. She told her story about her and Jake from years before then brought her current. She told it quickly because she knew everyone was waiting for the wedding to start. She apologized to Bella for lying to her but promised that she had no other choice at the time. She took the picture of her and Jake having sex from her purse and handed it to Bella.

"This is what he's been holding over me. It really gets worse because he has the video that this picture came from."

Bella took the picture and noticed the time/date stamp. It read three years prior just like she claimed. She went back in her head and tried to find that time in her life. She remembered being deeply in love with Jake. Tears began welling up in her eyes then down her face. She no longer cared about her make-up or her perfection. She was hurt and she missed Edward. She immediately realized, again, because of Jake, that she almost lost Edward, again.

She ripped her eyes from the picture and looked at Edward.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry for not believing you," she said with tears in her eyes. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly while she stained his white shirt crying. "I almost lost you again." She sobbed harder.

"Bella, I'd never let that happen. I love you too much."

"He's right you know. He's sat at my door for days, begging me to come talk to you. It was really important to him that you knew the truth. I only made him wait so long because I was afraid of being exposed. For that, I'm so sorry," Lauren admitted.

Bella went over to Lauren and hugged her. "I understand. Thank you. I owe you my life and my happiness."

"Yeah, you do, especially since I might have to move in with you when I lose everything," Lauren said jokingly but seriously.

"No you won't. Nobody's losing anything." Alice chimed, walking in with a tall, muscularly shaped man, with the body of an Adonnas, and the face of a god. "Everybody, this is Laurant. Jacob Black's… friend… if you want to call him that."

"What the Hell?" Edward laughed.

The man was beautifully built but also obviously gay.

Bella pulled away from Edward to ask Laurant if it was true. Laurant admitted he and Jake had been having an affair for years off and on and admitted to loving Jake. He said that Jake didn't want to go public just yet but said Jake loved him too. He said it pissed him off when Alice told him how Jake was pursuing Bella and wanted to set the record straight.

While Laurant was speaking, Jake walked in the room with a huge grin on his face. He obviously hadn't seen Laurant and Lauren behind the wall in front of Bella.

"Hey, Bells. You've changed your mind? You're picking the best man?" he said smiling, ignoring Edward and Alice.

As he stepped farther in the room, he saw Lauren and Laurant. "What the fuck?" His voice was loud, and surprised, angry and embarrassed… all wrapped into one.

Lauren walked up to him and slapped him then she stepped really close to his face. "If you post my pictures or my video, viral or in print, I will sue your ass for the next twenty years, and I'll make you spend every penny you have to stay out of jail for raping me repeatedly. Oh, I'll also make a household fact that you fuck men. Don't try me and don't ever show up at my fucking door again." She looked over at Edward and Bella. "Have a great wedding and a wonderful life, and thank you for giving me mine back." She walked out with a smile on her face.

Laurant stepped to Jake next. "You said you loved me. How could you? When we were together last week, you promised me you didn't want a committed relationship and when you did, you'd be with me, but you actively pursue this woman?"

"Laurant, shut up! You always run your fucking mouth too much. Go home."

"Whatever," he said kissing Jake on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight," he said with attitude and confidence then walked out.

Jake looked at Bella in Edward's arms then at Jasper. Bella stepped away from Edward.

"Jake, do you fully understand the mess you've created? You've made a career of not only ruining my life, but countless others." She stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his face. He leaned in toward her hand. "I feel sorry for you. I thought I hated you, but you don't deserve that. I pity you." He pulled his face from her hand then looked to the floor. "Jake, you had your chance at happiness with me and you blew it time after time. Don't you see? You don't love me. You want to control me. You want me to be unhappy and alone until one day you decide you're ready. Jake, I love Edward, and you can't change that." She removed her hand from him and stepped back. "Jake, I need you to leave. I have a wedding to go to." She smiled at Edward then kissed him passionately.

"Alright, alright..." Alice chimed. "Jasper, walk him out, please. Bella, sit at the mirror, and Edward… get the hell out of here! I have a wedding to prepare for. She called Rose, who had been downstairs calming Esme, to come up and to help with Bella.

Fifteen minutes later, the wedding march was playing. It was time for Bella to come down the aisle, and for Edward to be waiting at the front. Rose and Alice had already walked the aisle, and looked back for Bella, then Edward, but neither could be found.

Charlie was sitting on the porch with a smile on his face when Alice left to find them.

"Where are they, Charlie?"

He chuckled. "In the bathroom."

"Together?" she asked surprised. He looked at her and picked his eyebrow up. "No way!"

He was right. Somehow, Edward had snuck off from Emmett, his best man, had grabbed Bella, and had pulled her into the guest bathroom.

Now, of course he wouldn't break her virginity in the bathroom, but he did rip past those shiny stockings that Alice had made her wear, had hiked her leg up on the decorative bench, and had pushed two fingers into her while kissing her passionately. She began moaning and repeating "I love you" over and over as he pulled her orgasm down once then almost twice. Just as she squeezed his fingers that second time, Alice beat on the door, screaming at them.

"You horny little toads, wipe yourselves down and get your asses out here. People are waiting. You couldn't wait?"

She had officially broken the mood. Edward and Bella laughed then pulled her dress back down neatly. He splashed soapy water on his face and washed his hands, while she grabbed a wet towel to wash down.

Alice was relentless with her knocking and practically beat the door down until they opened the door. Once they did, she stood there with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.

"What the hell? You two couldn't wait another thirty minutes?" she scolded them.

"No, I couldn't wait, thank you very much. I've been away from her far too long," Edward said holding Bella close and smiling. She buried her face in his arm, inhaling him deeply.

"Alright, already. Bella, do you know your father knows what you just did?" Alice teased.

She just shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her dress. "Let's get married," she said then kissed Edward.

"You two are so backwards," Alice said annoyed.

"Alice, before we go, thank you for bringing my Bella back to me. You saved the day, again, 'lil sis." He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Euh… I don't know where that mouth's been. Don't kiss me right now!" Alice shrieked. "Edward, we'll talk about this later, alright? Let's go."

Edward ran to the alter all smiles, Alice assumed her position, whispering to Rose what they were doing, causing her to laugh, and everyone stood as Charlie and Bella assumed their position.

The wedding march started again, and Charlie happily handed her over to Edward.

Bella hadn't planned on them saying any special vows and she regretted that. Before the minister started, she stopped him and whispered in Edward's ear. After he smiled and agreed, she told the minister.

He announced. "The couple has decided to say their own vows." He said a few words and gave them the opportunity to say what they liked. Edward started.

"Bella, my love, my soul mate. I've loved you for quite some time now. You and your family have irrevocably changed my life. I wasn't a man that was proud of whom he had become, and had become complacent in good enough. When I met your mother, she showed me what true love was. She saw past my rough exterior and saw what I could be… for you. I promise to always love you and provide for you and protect you with everything I have. I thoughtfully give my heart to you. I trust you and I promise to always hold to your side. Bella, like I told you when I asked you to marry me. 'I want to give you everything you ever have and be for you everything you ever need.' Before everyone today, I pledge my love and my heart to you."

Somewhere in the middle, she was in tears and so was he. They had reached for each other's hand, and kissed after he pledged his love to her. In the crowd, everyone was oohing, and ahing, and Esme, and Carlisle was crying.

Then, it was Bella's turn.

"Edward, my love, my life. I promise to remain only true to you. I promise to trust you, and never allow anyone to come between us. I promise to put you and our children first in my life, and to hold our relationship dear to me. You said I changed you, but you changed me too. You've taught me what true love is. You've taught me how to hold on even when things don't look favorable, and most of all, you made me glad that I saved myself for you. You've been my friend when I wasn't yours, and you've loved me when I didn't love you, but today, I promise to always be your best friend, and to love you more and more every single day. I pledge _my_ heart to you. I pledge my faithfulness to you, and I pledge my strength. I promise to support you when you're weak, and to hold our home together in love. I love you, my Edward, and I promise to always, and I can't wait until this is over," she said smiling.

The audience cleared their throats and laughed at her last statement. Everyone knew what she meant.

When she realized what she said, she blushed, and Edward wiped her tears and smoothed her blush.

They exchanged rings, and the minister pronounced them man and wife. Edward picked Bella up, cradle style, and kissed her passionately, right in front of every one. After a while, Carlisle cleared his throat, and everyone laughed.

Edward ignored him but eventually broke free of Bella. He put her down and held her hand as they traveled first back up the aisle as man and wife.

"Mrs. Cullen, thank you for agreeing to be my wife," Edward whispered in her ear as they walked to the reception area. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Wanna go play?" she asked.

"Nah… I wanna make love to my wife."

"Well, let's go," she challenged him.

"Bella, you know we can't, but trust me, I won't be letting you up for air for days, so enjoy this moment," he challenged back.

The "first dance" music started as soon as they hit the floor, and they did their first dance as husband and wife. A live band played and sang, "For You" by LSG.

"Baby, I'm so happy. I feel like I'll wake up and it'll all be a dream," Bella admitted.

"Nope, sorry. It's real. I hope I can always keep you this happy. Bella, you know that I'll never do anything to break your trust in me, right?"

"I know. I think I always knew. I was just so hurt. I'm so sorry. It must've been hard for you being apart that long. I was so ugly to you."

"Yeah, it was the hardest thing I'd ever done, but I knew somehow it'd all work out. The last two days were the hardest. I knew I had to get Lauren to admit her lie." He sighed. "I was so nervous."

She placed her hand on his face and looked into his eyes. "I don't know why you love me so much. I don't deserve you. I'll never do that again. I promise, baby."

"I know. I don't think we'll be hearing from Jacob any time soon, anyway. He's been a thorn in our side from day one, and hopefully, it's over now," he said smiling, then kissed her. "I love you Mrs. Cullen."

She responded and laid her head on his chest until the song was over.

The reception went on, and they took pictures galore. Everyone drank and told stories. Charlie was tired, so Esme got Jasper and Emmett to take him home.

Before he left, he congratulated the happy couple.

"Edward, Bella, you know I'm happier than I've been a long time. I love you both." He hugged each of them, and Bella kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Dad."

"For what?"

"For believing in us when we didn't believe in ourselves. You held us together," she said with tears. "I love you, Daddy."

He laughed. "Bells, I only pushed you in the right direction. You did the rest." He smiled. "I love you, too."

Ms. Alaska had agreed to stay in Bella's room for the week with Charlie until they got back and decided what to do with their living arrangement.

When the reception was over, they kissed the guests goodbye and headed home. They were so excited to get out of there that Esme promised to deliver the gifts some other day. She also promised not to show up for at least two days.

**Well? Whatddaya think? Did ya like? The next chapters are all hawt, hawt, hawt. I'm excited.**

**Leave a review.**


End file.
